


Preußischer Frühling

by Melian12



Series: Katte und sein Großer Friedrich [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Friedrich trifft im Wald auf einen Flöte spielenden Kavallerieleutnant – Hans Hermann von Katte. Beide merken, dass sie mehr als nur musisches Interesse gemeinsam haben und treffen sich immer öfter, aber heimlich. Nach einigen Wochen fällt Friedrich auf, dass sich etwas verändert hat: er hat sich in Katte verliebt. Es dauert einige Zeit, bis er sich traut, sich das einzugestehen. Dann kostet es ihn einiges an Überwindung, das dem Leutnant zu sagen. Zusätzlich leidet der Kronprinz unter den Schikanen seines Vaters und den Spannungen am Hof. Können die beiden glücklich werden?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich ging im Walde  
> So für mich hin,  
> Und nichts zu suchen  
> Das war mein Sinn.  
> \- J.W. Goethe, _Gefunden_

_Palmsonntag, 06. April 1727._

Die Glocken läuteten, als Friedrich, der fünfzehnjährige Kronprinz in Preußen, aus der Kirche trat. Er verzog das Gesicht. Der schrille Klang schmerzte ihn in den Ohren, aber das ließ sich nun mal nicht ändern. Glocken gehörten eben dazu, und er hütete sich, bei seinem Vater Einspruch zu erheben. Konfirmation, so etwas lächerliches. Wo er doch noch nicht einmal an Gott glaubte.

Aber sein Vater hatte – natürlich – darauf bestanden. Und einen einzigen Vorteil hatte das Ganze: Nach dem Bankett, das im Anschluss an den Gottesdienst gegeben werden würde, war er für heute von sämtlichen Verpflichtungen freigestellt. Und er würde diesen Tag auf jeden Fall zu nutzen wissen.

Kaum hatte Friedrich die Erlaubnis bekommen, sich vom Tisch zu entfernen, war er auch schon aus dem Speisesaal gerannt und hastete die Treppe nach oben in sein Zimmer. So schnell er konnte, entledigte er sich der fürchterlichen Uniformjacke (Hemd und Hose musste er, in Ermangelung anderer Kleidung, leider anbehalten) und holte unter seiner Matratze das Buch, das er gerade las, hervor. Dann verließ er das Schloss auf dem schnellsten Wege und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Ort, an dem er ungestört ein paar Stunden lesen konnte.

Das Wetter an diesem Palmsonntag war schön und ungewöhnlich warm. Daher entschied sich Friedrich, seinen freien Nachmittag im Wald zu verbringen. Ruhe, Abgeschiedenheit, für ein paar Stunden nicht das Geschrei seines Vaters hören und seine schreckliche Visage sehen zu müssen… Ein verträumtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Ja, ein gewisser Vorteil ließ sich dieser Konfirmation dann doch nicht absprechen.

Friedrich kannte den Wald hinter Schloss Wusterhausen wie seine Rocktasche. Wie viele Nächte er hier draußen schon verbracht hatte, wenn er das Bedürfnis hatte, einfach mal wegzukommen von Pflichten, von Disziplin und vor allem von seinem Vater, konnte er nicht mehr zählen. Der Wald gehörte ihm. Hier war er alleine, konnte sich ungestört und frei bewegen und tun und lassen, was er wollte. Noch nie war Friedrich hier einer Menschenseele begegnet, und das war auch gut so.

Umso mehr überraschte es Friedrich, dass er nach einiger Zeit Musik vernahm. Es waren Flötentöne, da war er sich sicher, und sie kamen aus der Richtung, in die er lief. Abrupt blieb er stehen. Eigentlich hatte er gar keine Lust auf Gesellschaft. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, den restlichen Tag alleine verbringen zu können. Aber die Melodie, die sanft zwischen den Bäumen auf und ab schwebte, machte ihn neugierig. Er ging weiter, jetzt mehr auf Vorsicht bedacht, um sich unerkannt dem unbekannten Flötenspieler zu nähern.

Er saß, mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gelehnt, auf der kleinen Lichtung, die Friedrich so mochte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er spielte, als flössen die Töne einfach so aus ihm heraus. Die Flöte in seinen Händen schien lebendig zu sein. Auch wenn die Melodie ein wenig einsam klang, war sie doch wunderschön. Gebannt stand Friedrich da und betrachtete dieses Abbild der Vollkommenheit. So würde er auch gerne spielen können. Aber sofort verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Sein Vater würde ihm nie erlauben, Flötenstunden zu nehmen. Ein weiterer Gedanke, den Friedrich auf seine Liste der bislang unerfüllbaren Wünsche setzen konnte.

Viel zu schnell endete das Stück. Der Flötenspieler saß einen Moment lang regungslos da, lauschte genau wie Friedrich den verklingenden Tönen, die sich im Wald verloren, dann öffnete er die Augen. Friedrich schrak zurück, doch der Fremde hatte ihn schon gesehen. Er sprang auf, Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen. Schämte er sich etwa? Friedrich nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und trat aus der Deckung des Waldes hervor. „Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch störe…“

Der Mann, der jetzt vor ihm stand, überragte ihn um einen Kopf und schien etwa zehn Jahre älter zu sein. Er trug die Uniform der preußischen Kavallerie, der Kürassiere um genau zu sein, hatte karamellbraunes Haar und leuchtend grüne Augen. Ein Ausdruck von Lebensfreude und Wagemut lag in seinem Blick, aber es war sein trotz allem schüchternes Lächeln, das Friedrich sofort für sich einnahm.

„Das… war wunderschön.“, meinte Friedrich leise.

Das Gesicht des Mannes wurde noch röter. Er räusperte sich verlegen. „Dann… danke ich Euch.“ Einige Momente peinlicher Stille traten ein, bis er hinzufügte: „Es ist von Georg Phillip Telemann. Eigentlich gehört aber eine zweite Stimme dazu. Spielt Ihr auch?“

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich würde gerne… aber mein Vater würde es nie erlauben.“

Der Fremde lächelte ihn an. „Wollt Ihr es einmal probieren?“ Er hielt Friedrich seine eigene Flöte entgegen.

Ehrfürchtig nahm Friedrich das kostbare Instrument in die Hände. Er drehte und wendete es und betrachtete es eingehend von allen Seiten, bevor er es dem anderen entschieden wieder zurückgab. „Ich weiß ja gar nicht, wie das geht. Spielt Ihr lieber noch ein wenig, und ich höre zu.“

Er wusste, wie man die Flöte spielte. Aber er hatte keine Lust, sich vor dem Fremden zu blamieren. Seine zaghaften Experimente auf der Flöte klangen nämlich alles andere als angenehm. Und so setzte sich Friedrich ins weiche Gras der Lichtung, den Blick auf den Fremden oder in den Himmel gerichtet, und hörte zu.

Der Nachmittag verging viel zu schnell. Als die Abenddämmerung einbrach, machten sich Friedrich wieder auf den Weg zum Schloss. Er verzog sich in sein Zimmer und vergrub sich hinter seinem Buch, da er heute Nachmittag ja schließlich nicht zum Lesen gekommen war.

Und auch jetzt konnte er sich nicht wirklich auf die französischen Worte vor seinen Augen konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Er kam nicht zum Lesen, denn immer wieder tauchten in seinem Kopf dieses Paar leuchtend grüne Augen und ein schüchternes Lächeln auf. Beides sollte Friedrich nie mehr ganz loslassen.


	2. I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mit dem letzten Blutstropfen zerrinnt auch Geist und Gedanke.  
> \- F. Schiller, _Die Räuber_

_25\. Januar 1728_.

Als Friedrich an diesem Morgen aufwachte, war das erste, das ihm einfiel, der Flötenunterricht, der ihm heute bevorstand. Gestern war sein 16. Geburtstag gewesen. Laut seinem Vater, Friedrich Wilhelm I. von Preußen-Brandenburg, war er jetzt volljährig. Und um das zu demonstrieren, hatte Friedrich sich um Flötenstunden bemüht, wie er das schon seit beinahe einem Jahr vorgehabt hatte.

Ginge es nach seinem Vater, so würden alle seine Unterrichtsfächer und seine gesamte Freizeit nur seiner weiteren militärischen Laufbahn förderlich sein, aber Friedrichs Interessen gingen eben in eine völlig andere Richtung. Er liebte Sprachen, Literatur und Musik. Nicht gerade das, was man als guter Soldat brauchte. Als kleiner Junge hatte er einmal einen Flötenspieler in einer Gruppe Musikanten bewundert, seitdem wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als selbst einmal so gut spielen zu können.

Und dann die Begegnung im Wald… dieser Kavallerist, den er damals getroffen hatte… Sein Spiel hatte ihn verzaubert. Der Mann hatte ihm seinen Namen nicht gesagt, aber aus seinem Gebaren war klar geworden, dass es sich um einen Adeligen handeln musste. Und seitdem hatte Friedrich sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als diesem unbekannten Soldaten mit den leuchtend grünen Augen und dem karamellfarbenen Haar ein weiteres Mal über den Weg zu laufen.

Und vielleicht würde gerade heute ja dieser Tag sein… Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer zog Friedrich die Bettdecke über seinen Kopf und drehe sich noch mal um. Vielleicht hatte er ja noch eine Chance, weite–

Lautes Klopfen ließ die Tür in ihren Angeln erbeben. Sein Vater. Wie jeden Morgen. Jeden. Verdammten. Morgen. Friedrich verzog das Gesicht und kroch noch tiefer unter die Decke, als wolle er sich vor seiner eigenen Angst verstecken. Die Angst, die ihn jedes Mal ergriff, sobald sein Vater in der Nähe war.

Mittlerweile war er ganz gut darin, die Geräusche aus Richtung der Tür auszublenden. Aber heute hatte er wirklich keine Chance. Keine zwei Minuten später stürmte wutentbrannt Friedrich Wilhelm, Kurfürst von Brandenburg und König in Preußen, ins Zimmer und riss seinem Sohn die Bettdecke weg. „Friedrich!!“ Der Angeschriene saß im Bruchteil einer Sekunde aufrecht im Bett. „Was erlaubt Er sich eigentlich!?“

Als Friedrich sich vom ersten Schreck erholt hatte, fand er die Reaktion seines Vaters nicht weiter überraschend. Er hätte sich nur gewünscht, dass er etwas später über die Flötenstunden informiert worden wäre. Er räusperte sich dezent. „Vater, es tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt, Euren Zorn zu erregen.“ Doch, hatte er. Aber jetzt hatte er Herzrasen und seine Hände zitterten. Er bereute es, nicht mit seinem Vater darüber gesprochen zu haben. Wobei die Reaktion wohl dieselbe gewesen wäre. „Aber da ich jetzt sechzehn bin und Ihr mich gestern für volljährig erklärt habt, wollte ich mir diesen Wunsch endlich erfüllen.“ Mit ein bisschen Demut käme er diesmal sicher eher ans Ziel als durch Provokationen. „Wenn Ihr es wünscht, Vater, werde ich die Flötenstunden absagen.“

Friedrich Wilhelm beruhigte sich ob des versöhnlichen Tons Friedrichs tatsächlich ein wenig. Prinzipiell gab er seinem Sohn ja sogar Recht, das musste er sich eingestehen. Auch er hatte sich anlässlich seiner Volljährigkeit mit sechzehn Jahren das Schloss Wusterhausen neu und nach seinem Geschmack einrichten lassen. Aber hätte es nicht etwas anderes sein können! Etwas weniger… Kulturelles. Etwas, das Friedrichs zukünftiger Karriere beim Militär dienlicher wäre. Etwas, für das er mehr Verständnis aufgebracht hätte.

Aber vielleicht würde er seinem Sohn dieses eine Zugeständnis machen können. Friedrich Wilhelm seufzte leise, dann drehte er sich wortlos um und verließ Friedrichs Zimmer. Auf der Schwelle blieb er stehen. „In Gottes Namen, geh‘ Er zu seiner Flötenstunde! Im Gegenzug werde ich ihm aber zusätzlichen Unterricht arrangieren, der seiner militärischen Laufbahn förderlicher sein wird. Und den ich ihm auswählen werde, damit wir uns da verstanden haben!“ Mit diesen Worten schlug Friedrich Wilhelm die Tür hinter sich zu.

Friedrich atmete hörbar aus. Er hatte es geschafft! Er hatte es durchgesetzt, endlich Flötenunterricht nehmen zu dürfen! Friedrich reckte die Faust in die Luft und stieß einen Triumphschrei aus – so laut er es eben wagte, damit sein Vater nichts hörte. Also eher ein Triumphflüstern. Was auch immer sein Vater ihm an Unterricht erteilen lassen würde, es konnte nicht so schlimm sein, dass es ihm seinen Traum ruinieren würde.

Noch am selben Nachmittag teilte Friedrich Wilhelm seinem Sohn mit, dass er so bald als möglich einen Kurs in Mathematik und Mechanik besuchen würde und er ihn nach Abschluss des Unterrichts für ein halbes Jahr zur Artillerie schicken würde. Friedrich war alles recht. Das Einzige, was für ihn zählte, war, dass er sich endlich seinen Traum erfüllen konnte. Und sein Traum war es, Flöte spielen zu können.

Die Flötenstunde am Abend war wundervoll. Sicher, wundervoll war vielleicht nicht unbedingt das Wort, mit dem er normalerweise eine Stunde Unterricht beschreiben würde, aber genau das war es, was Friedrich empfand. Es _war_ wundervoll, die Flöte zum Leben zu erwecken. Auch wenn er noch nie Unterricht gehabt hatte, einige Grundlagen hatte er sich – nicht ohne Hilfe seiner Schwester Wilhelmine – bereits selbst angeeignet. Und wenn er auch noch lange nicht so gut spielte wie es jener Unbekannte im Wald getan hatte, Friedrich war zuversichtlich, dass er eines Tages eine ebensolche Magie aus den Tönen heraufbeschwören können würde. Er wollte, und er würde.

Von nun an verbrachte Friedrich jede freie Minute damit, auf der Flöte zu üben. Das hieß, solange sein Vater nicht zugegen war. Friedrich Wilhelm bereute es nur wenige Tage später, seinem Sohn dieses eine Zugeständnis gemacht zu haben. Was auch immer es war, das seinen Unmut erweckte, er drohte Friedrich damit, ihm das Flöten zu verbieten. Häufig waren es schon allein die sanften Melodien, die zaghaft durch die kahlen Zimmer von Schloss Wusterhausen schwebten, die seinen Zorn auf sich zogen.

Nichts verabscheute Friedrich jetzt mehr als den Schnee und die beißende Mittwinterkälte. Was er früher begrüßt hatte, da es ihm unter Umständen einige Stunden Drill bei zu starkem Schneetreiben erspart hatte, verfluchte er jetzt inbrünstig. Was gäbe er darum, wenn er sich in den Wald flüchten könnte, um dort zu üben. Er könnte seinem Vater aus dem Weg gehen. Der würde seine Übungen nicht mehr ertragen müssen, und Friedrich dessen Wutanfälle. Und ganz gab er auch die Hoffnung nicht auf, eines Tages möglicherweise auf einer ganz bestimmten Lichtung jenen mysteriösen Flötenspieler wiederzusehen.

Es reichte ihm schon, Friedrich Wilhelm nur aus der Ferne zu sehen, um Friedrich kalte und heiße Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Allein die Gedanken an seinen Vater ließen ihn die Schläge der vergangenen Tage wieder spüren, und jetzt im Winter war er auch noch den ganzen Tag mit ihm in Wusterhausen gefangen – wenn er nicht gerade zum Exerzieren nach draußen beordert wurde. Nichts sehnte Friedrich sich so sehr herbei wie den Frühling.

 

* * *

 

Der nächste Tag begann für Friedrich mit der negativen Erkenntnis, dass sein Vater heute offenbar mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden sein musste. Ein paar Stockschläge genügten, um ihn in Sekundenbruchteilen aus dem Bett zu scheuchen und keine fünf Minuten später stand er in seiner Militäruniform vor Friedrich Wilhelm stramm. Und obwohl er gänzlich auf Frühstück oder großartige Wäsche verzichtet hatte, war er seinem Vater nicht schnell genug. „Wie soll aus Ihm ein anständiger Soldat werde, ohne Disziplin? Erklär Er mir das einmal!“ Friedrich wagte nicht, sich zu rühren, bis sein Vater ihn nach zwanzig endlosen Minuten auf den Hof und zu seiner Einheit schickte.

Das Exerzieren am Vormittag wurde für Friedrich zur Qual. Er hatte nichts gegessen, er war müde und fror. Von Nordosten blies ein schneidender Wind, der seine Finger klamm und steif werden ließ, sodass er beim Schießen noch erbärmlicher war als sonst. Im Stillen verfluchte Friedrich seinen Vater für dieses furchtbare Leben, das zu führen er gezwungen war. Das half ihm zwar, sich ein wenig besser zu fühlen, aber als sein General die Truppe gegen Mittag schließlich entließ, hatte Friedrich noch immer das schreckliche Gefühl, den nächsten Menschen, der ihm über den Weg laufen würde (mit Vorliebe sein Vater), verprügeln zu müssen.

Trotzdem nahm er sich für den Unterricht am Nachmittag vor, nach Möglichkeit keine Regel zu brechen und keine allzu gefährlichen Fragen zu stellen. Seit er vor etwa einem halben Jahr mit seinem Lehrer über die Existenz Gottes diskutiert und jeglichen höheren Mächte offen infrage gestellt hatte, und sein Vater leider genau während dieser Diskussion ins Zimmer gekommen war, hatte der nicht nur einen neuen Lehrer angestellt, sondern diesem auch befohlen, jede kritische Frage, die sein Sohn stellen sollte, sofort zu melden. Daher Friedrichs gute Vorsätze.

Aber dieser Tag gehörte offenbar zu den Tagen, an denen alles anders kam als geplant. Denn ausgerechnet heute kam sein Lehrer auf die Idee, die Grundlagen des protestantischen Christentums zu besprechen. Zunächst saß Friedrich einfach nur teilnahmslos da, doch nach etwa zwei Viertelstunden konnte er nicht mehr länger an sich halten. Sein Vater mochte ein streng gläubiger Mensch sein, er war es mit Sicherheit nicht und egal, zu welchen Erziehungsmaßnahmen man ihn verurteilte, er würde es auch nie werden!

„Seid Ihr Euch da tatsächlich sicher? Denn verstößt die Existenz eines Gottes oder gottähnlichen Wesens nicht gegen die Gesetze der menschlichen Vernunft?“

Der Lehrer errötete. „Aber… mein Prinz, woher soll denn diese Vernunft, von der Ihr sprecht, kommen, wenn nicht von Gott?“

Friedrich verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Wie oft hatte er dieses Argument im letzten halben Jahr schon zu hören bekommen? „Käme die Vernunft von Gott, warum sollte der Mensch sie sich dann nicht zu Nutze machen? Und die Behauptung, die Vernunft käme von Gott, würde die Existenz eines Gottes voraussetzen. Und so irrational, wie das alles immer beschrieben wird, und wie sich Euer Gott verhält, bezweifle ich stark, dass er so etwas wie Rationalität oder Vernunft überhaupt kennt.“

Trotzig verschränkte Friedrich die Arme vor der Brust. Seit er begonnen hatte, sich mit den französischen Philosophen der Aufklärung zu befassen – er las hauptsächlich die Schriften Voltaires – hatte er immer stärker an der Religion, die für seinen Vater so bedeutsam war, zu zweifeln begonnen. Er war überzeugt von dem Gedanken, der Mensch müsse selbst auf den rechten Weg finden, von keiner fiktiven höheren Macht geleitet. Alles in der Natur musste sich rational erklären lassen. Sein alter Lehrer hatte diese kritischen Gedanken Friedrichs zugelassen, er hatte ihn sogar selbst zur Lektüre Voltaires angeregt und hatte seine Werke anschließend mit Friedrich erörtert. Das hatte ihn am Schluss die Gunst des Königs gekostet, und jetzt saß Friedrich bei diesem konservativen Spießbürger im Unterricht und musste sich regelmäßig den Mund verbieten lassen. So auch heute.

„Mein Prinz! Ihr wisst ganz genau, dass ich dieses ungebührliche Verhalten nicht dulden kann! Ich bin verpflichtet, dies Eurem geschätzten Herrn Vater zu melden.“

Hätte Friedrich Einsicht oder Reue gezeigt, vielleicht wäre er um den Verweis herumgekommen. Aber heute war er überhaupt nicht geneigt, irgendwelche Einsichten zu heucheln. Sollte sein Vater doch tun mit ihm, was er wollte, er würde sich dem nicht beugen. Er stand auf. „Dann lauf‘ Er doch zu meinem Vater und beichte Er ihm meine Vergehen! Dass ich Seinen Unterricht vorzeitig verlassen habe, kann Er auch gleich noch melden! Es ist doch kaum zu glauben, dass der einzige, der meinen Lehrer in religiösem Eifer zu übertreffen scheint, mein Vater ist!“

Mit diesen Worten stürmte er aus dem Zimmer – und Friedrich Wilhelm direkt in die Arme. „Aha, der Herr Sohn! Was treibt Er denn um diese Zeit hier? Hat Er nicht im Unterricht zu sitzen wie ich es Ihm angeordnet habe?“

Friedrich blieb abrupt stehen, diese Stimme ließ ihn schon einknicken. Seine Knie gaben nach, er fiel zu Boden; in dem übermächtigen Drang, sich zu verstecken, schlang er die Arme um die Knie. Noch bevor er sich eine halbwegs plausible Ausrede einfallen lassen konnte, hatte sein Lehrer ihn eingeholt. „Euer Majestät! Euer Majestät!“ Geschlagen ließ Friedrich den Kopf sinken. Dann eben Kapitulation, jetzt kam er aus der Nummer ohnehin nicht mehr heraus.

Mit den notwendigen Verbeugungen und Achtungsbekundungen berichtete der Lehrer jetzt Friedrich Wilhelm von Friedrichs unangebrachtem Verhalten. Die Miene des Königs verfinsterte sich zusehends, als ihm zu Ohren kam, was sein Sohn sich wieder mal hatte zuschulden kommen lassen. Er dankte dem Lehrer, kaum dass der geendet hatte, und entließ ihn. Dann packte er Friedrich am Schlafittchen und zog ihn zurück ins Unterrichtszimmer.

„Was muss ich da hören! Liest Er etwa noch immer diesen französischen Schwachsinn, obwohl ich es Ihm ausdrücklich verboten habe?!“ Friedrich versuchte vergeblich, sich zu verteidigen. Nach seinem Vater hatte er heute schon genug Unruhe gestiftet, und jetzt noch dieser absolute Tabubruch… das ging eindeutig zu weit!

In blindem Zorn schlug der König auf seinen Sohn ein. Dass der sich unter Schmerzensschreien auf dem Boden wand, kümmerte ihn nicht, er ließ erst von ihm ab, als ihm die Puste ausging. „Damit er sich in Zukunft vorher überlegt, welche Fragen er stellen darf und welche nicht! Und wenn ich Ihn noch ein einziges Mal mit Voltaire erwische, dann Gnade Ihm Gott!“

Zitternd blieb Friedrich auf dem Boden liegen, als sein Vater sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ. In der letzten Zeit waren die Schläge härter und gnadenloser geworden, und Friedrich Wilhelm beschränkte sich nicht mehr länger nur auf den Rücken seines Sohnes. Friedrich presste die Hände vor die Augen. Bloß nicht weinen! Er war schließlich sechzehn und ein Mann. Und es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Vater ihn geschlagen hatte. Auch, wenn es dieses Mal schon ziemlich wehgetan hatte. Mühsam stand Friedrich auf und schleppte sich in sein Zimmer. Nicht einmal seine Flöte würdigte er eines Blickes, er verkroch sich einfach nur in seinem Bett, zog die Decke über den Kopf und weinte. Womit hatte er so ein Leben verdient? Manchmal wünschte er sich nichts weiter, als sterben zu dürfen.

Und während er so da lag und sich ein anderes Leben oder zumindest den Tod wünschte, reifte in ihm ein Entschluss. Er mochte sein Leben nicht ändern können, aber vielleicht die Umstände. Länger würde er die Behandlung seines Vaters nicht mehr anstandslos über sich ergehen lassen. Er würde versuchen, sich zu wehren.

Wenige Tage später wurde Friedrich zum ersten Mal in den Mechanik-Unterricht geschickt.


	3. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doch dich kannt' ich deutlich und klar  
> \- R. Wagner, _Die Walküre_

Friedrich saß auf der kalten, harten Holzbank und hielt demütig den Kopf gesenkt. Sein Vater hatte ihm diesmal keinen Privatlehrer zugeteilt, sondern ihn in einen Kurs geschickt, an dem er mit etwa zehn weiteren Söhnen aus adeligen Familien teilnahm.

Er war froh, dass wenigstens der Platz neben ihm frei war. Die anderen Schüler hatten alle bereits vor vier Wochen mit dem Kurs begonnen, was Friedrich automatisch zu einem Außenseiter degradierte, aber er hätte es gar nicht anders haben wollen. Er vermied tunlichst jeden Kontakt zu den anderen jungen Männern, die ihm ihrerseits aus dem Weg gingen. Es lag ihm nichts an irgendwelchen Freunden, mit denen er ohnehin keine Interessen teilen würde. Für ihn war dieser Unterricht eine Strafe, die es abzusitzen galt, die nächsten sechs Monate lang.

Der Lehrer betrat den Raum, die Gespräche der Schüler verstummten und der Unterricht begann. Der Lehrer selbst war ein älterer Herr, der dem österreichischen Hochadel entstammte. Und da die meisten Schüler auf das Geheiß ihrer Väter hier waren, verlangte er von ihnen Disziplin und Gehorsam, was er auch gnadenlos einforderte. Friedrich, der zunächst nur desinteressiert sein Pult angestarrt hatte, begann nach einiger Zeit doch, zuzuhören, da das Thema (Archimedes und seine Hebelgesetze) ihn tatsächlich ziemlich interessierte. Aber als er gerade anfangen wollte, sich ein paar Notizen zu machen, ging die Tür auf und ein schwer atmender junger Mann in Uniform stürzte herein. Der Lehrer blickte nur kopfschüttelnd auf. „Katte… wieder zu spät. Vielleicht sollte ich doch einmal mit Ihrem Vater sprechen…“

Er machte sich eine kurze Notiz und fuhr dann mit seinem Unterricht fort. Katte ließ seinen Blick über den Raum schweifen. Es war nur noch ein einziger Platz frei, neben einem neuen, der ihm irgendwo her vage bekannt vorkam. Wenn er nur wüsste, woher… Die Stimme des Lehrers riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Wenn Sie dann die Güte hättet, endlich Platz zu nehmen!“ Schnell durchschritt er den Raum und setzte sich neben den Jungen – denn er wirkte kaum älter als fünfzehn –, der daraufhin ein gutes Stück von ihm wegrückte. Dann richtete er seinen Blick gehorsam nach vorne an die Tafel. Archimedes. Ganz interessant, aber die meisten Sachen hatten sie in der letzten Stunde schon behandelt, in der allerdings mehr als die Hälfte der Schüler wegen Krankheit oder diversen anderen Gründen gefehlt hatte. Da hatte er ja wenigstens nicht viel verpasst.

Verstohlen riskierte er einen schnellen Blick auf seinen Banknachbarn. Woher kannte er ihn? Katte war sich mittlerweile sicher, den Jungen schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben. Das dunkle, wellige Haar, das sich an den Schläfen kräuselte, und die Stupsnase verliehen seinem Gesicht ein so junges Aussehen, aber wenn man ihm in die Augen sah… diese kühlen, grauen Augen, wie ein Sturmhimmel... Dann hatte Katte das Gefühl, in die Augen eines alten Mannes zu blicken.

Und strebsam schien der Junge auch zu sein. Katte bemerkte mit einem Grinsen, dass er sich anscheinend tatsächlich die Mühe machte, mitzuschreiben. Aber vielleicht war Aufpassen tatsächlich keine schlechte Idee. Sein Vater hatte ihn immerhin mit der Absicht in den Unterricht geschickt, ihn eines Tages zum General zu machen. Und nach Hans Heinrich von Katte war eine gute Schulbildung dafür unabdingbar. Katte zwang sich, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne zu richten.

Friedrich musterte den Neuankömmling unauffällig aus den Augenwinkeln. Sein helles, braunes Haar hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht, seine Wangen waren vom Laufen gerötet. Irgendetwas an seinen Zügen kam ihm bekannt vor, ihm war, als hätte er ihn schon einmal irgendwo gesehen… Egal.

Er griff wieder nach seinem Bleistift und begann, ein paar der Zeichnungen von der Tafel zu kopieren. Hebelgesetzte… darüber hatte er schon einmal ein Buch gelesen. Besonders kompliziert waren sie nicht. Während er also mit halbem Ohr den Erklärungen des Lehrers folgte, begann er, zu zeichnen. Er zeichnete, was ihm eben gerade in den Sinn kam, Bäume, Blumen, einen Hund, eine Flöte…

Natürlich! Eine Flöte! Das karamellfarbene Haar, die schlanken Hände und die anmutig geschwungene Nase fügten sich in Friedrichs Kopf in zu einem perfekten Bild. Ein Bild auf einer Waldlichtung im Frühling, an einem angenehm warmen Palmsonntag… sollte er tatsächlich den unbekannten Flötenspieler wiedergefunden haben? Friedrich lächelte. Sogar sein Leben hielt von Zeit zu Zeit eine angenehme Überraschung für ihn parat, wie es schien.

Katte bemühte sich redlich, dem Unterricht zu folgen, aber vergebens; nach wenigen Minuten schweiften seine Gedanken wieder ab und sein Blick aus dem Fenster. Draußen hatte es begonnen, zu regnen. Eiskalter, grauer Winterregen, der halb in Schnee überging. Der Wind peitschte die Tropfen an die Scheiben. Heute Nacht würde es frieren, und dann wären die Straßen mit Sicherheit am nächsten Morgen spiegelglatt. Und er musste noch zurück in die Kaserne. Wenn doch nur endlich, endlich der Frühling käme! Das Wetter war dann besser, es war länger hell und es war wärmer. Er konnte dann auch wieder zum Flöte spielen in den Wald…

Auf einmal durchfuhr es Katte wie sieden heiß: Das neben ihm war der Junge, dem er vor beinahe einem Jahr im Wald begegnet war! Verrückt, dass er ihn ausgerechnet hier wieder traf. Und ein Blick auf das aufgeschlagene Heft auf dem Pult verriet ihm, dass sein Banknachbar wohl ebenso aufmerksam dem Unterricht folgte wie er selbst. Katte drehte den Kopf ein wenig und musterte das Gesicht des Jungen. Eindeutig, das war er.

Plötzlich blickte der auf – und Katte direkt in die Augen. Stürmisches Grau traf auf leuchtendes Grün. Im nächsten Moment zuckten beide zurück, als hätten sie sich am Blick des anderen verbrannt. Synchron senkten sie die Augen auf das Pult, während eine verlegene Röte ihnen in die Wangen schoss.

Friedrich umklammerte den Bleistift in seiner Hand, als müsse er sich daran festhalten. Das war der Flötenspieler, kein Zweifel. Und er hatte ihn auch erkannt. Der strahlende Blick aus den intensiven, grünen Augen hatte Friedrich mitten ins Herz getroffen und schien dort weiter vor sich hin zu glühen. So grüne Augen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Es war ein weiches Grün mit goldenen Einsprengseln um die Pupille, das von innen heraus zu leuchten schien. Dass ein Mensch so grüne Augen haben konnte…

Die Stunde schien sich ewig hinzuziehen. Friedrich konnte sich nicht einmal mehr auf seine Zeichnungen konzentrieren, also beschränkte er sich darauf, den Tafelanschrieb abzuzeichnen. Vorsichtig blickte er von Zeit zu Zeit zu seinem Banknachbarn hinüber. Er würde ihn nach dem Unterricht ansprechen, das hatte er sich vorgenommen, um endlich zu erfahren, wer ihn damals so verzaubert hatte. Und er wollte ihm erzählen, dass er jetzt auch Flötenstunden nahm. Aber so ganz… traute er sich das doch nicht. Friedrich sehnte sich das Ende des Unterrichts herbei – und er fürchtete es.

Katte starrte abwesend vor sich hin. Sollte er ihn ansprechen oder nicht? Etwas hatte diese Junge an sich, das ihn gefesselt hatte. Seit dem Palmsonntag letztes Jahr hatte er häufig an die Begegnung im Wald denken müssen. Schon merkwürdig. Er war wahrscheinlich etwa zehn Jahre älter, und auf den ersten Blick sah es nicht so aus, als hätten sie viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Er war wohl mit Abstand der jüngste im Kurs, musste also wohl ein mathematisches Genie sein. Katte hatte wenig übrig für das Naturwissenschaftliche, diesen Unterricht besuchte er nur, weil sein Vater gemeint hatte, dass es ihm für seine militärische Karriere auf keinen Fall schaden würde, sich etwas besser mit Mechanik auszukennen. Wenn Katte auch zugegebenermaßen bezweifelte, dass ihm dieser Unterricht viel bringen –

„Also bitte, Katte! Wenn Sie eventuell die Güte hättet, zu erläutern, was Archimedes zu diesem Prinzip des Hebelpunkts gesagt hat?“

Katte blickte auf. Die Klasse kicherte verhalten. Offen gestanden hatte er keine Ahnung, aber sich diese Blöße zu geben… „Ähhm… Archimedes… über den Hebelpunkt… also… das war doch…“ Er begann, zu schwitzen. Nervös räusperte er sich, um sich noch ein wenig Zeit zu erkaufen, aber ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen.

Bis er neben sich ein Flüstern hörte: „Gebt mir einen Punkt, und ich hebe Euch die Welt aus den Angeln.“

Das sollte Archimedes gesagt haben? Er runzelte die Stirn, aber in Ermangelung besserer Ideen wiederholte er, was ihm sein Banknachbar vorgesagt hatte. „Archimedes meinte: ‚Gebt mir einen Punkt und ich hebe die Welt aus den Angeln.‘“

Der Lehrer nickte. „Sehr gut. Sie sind ja doch aufmerksam. Und was könnte Archimedes damit gemeint haben?“

Katte schluckte. „Vielleicht… dass… er mit dem richtigen Punkt… alles hebeln kann?“

Erneutes Nicken, der Unterricht wurde fortgeführt. Katte ließ mit einem Aufatmen die Schultern sinken. „Danke.“, flüsterte er seinem Nachbarn zu.

Der kritzelte nur „Keine Ursache!“ neben die Flöte in seinem Heft.

Friedrich kannte die Situation, sich vor der ganzen Truppe zu blamieren, nur zu gut. Wenn er da aushelfen konnte, war es für ihn Ehrensache, und, da er über Archimedes ja relativ gut informiert war, auch kein Problem. Und trotzdem war er sich unsicher: sollte er den anderen nach der Stunde ansprechen? Worüber redete man in so einer Situation? Und vielleicht hatte der ja auch gar keine Lust, sich mit zehn Jahre jüngeren Strebern abzugeben…

Schließlich wurde die Stunde beendet, die Schüler wurden aus dem Zimmer geschickt und Friedrich hatte noch immer keinen Entschluss gefasst. So langsam wie möglich packte er seine Sachen zusammen und schlich als letzter aus dem Klassenzimmer. Aber er hatte sich umsonst gesorgt: vor der Schule stand sein Banknachbar, Katte oder wie der Lehrer ihn genannt hatte, und erwartete ihn.

Katte stand, an die Wand gelehnt, neben der Tür und wartete auf seinen Banknachbarn. Und er musste erstaunlich lange warten. So lange, dass er schon fast vermutete, der andere habe Lunte gerochen und wäre durch das Fenster vor ihm geflohen. Aber schließlich kam er doch. Er hielt den Blick gesenkt und ging an Katte vorbei, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Als Katte sich schließlich räusperte, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, zuckte der andere zusammen und drehte sich erschrocken um.

Friedrich fuhr herum. Wer zum…! Oh. Sein Banknachbar. Katte. Was könnte der nur von ihm wollen? Nervös schluckte Friedrich. Seine Wangen fühlten sich heiß an. Sicher war er auch wieder tiefrot angelaufen. Peinlich. Aber die Gelegenheit zu ergreifen traute er sich auch nicht so recht.

Glücklicherweise ergriff sein Gegenüber die Initiative. „Ich wollte mich bedanken. Ich meine… er wird ohnehin mit meinem Vater sprechen, fürchte ich, wenn ich noch ein paar Mal zu spät kommen werde. Aber dann muss er immerhin nicht erwähnen, dass ich zu allem Überfluss auch noch keinerlei Interesse für seinen Unterricht zeigen würde. Und ich würde gerne endlich den Namen meines Retters erfahren.“

Wenn Friedrich noch nicht rot war, wurde er es jetzt. „Ach, keine Ursache, wirklich.“ Er hielt dem anderen die Hand hin. „Ich bin Friedrich. Und Ihr seid… Katte?“ Unsicher blickte er den Älteren an.

Katte lachte. „Hans Hermann von Katte. Aber Hans ist nicht unbedingt die erste Wahl, sonst verwechselt man mich des Öfteren mit meinem Vater.“

Friedrich lächelte zurück. „Wie soll ich Euch dann nennen?“

Katte zuckte die Achseln. „Warum eigentlich nicht Katte? Und, du kannst ruhig ‚du‘ sagen.“ Er nahm Friedrichs ausgestreckte Hand.

Friedrich überlegte fieberhaft. Er wollte das angefangene Gespräch nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Nicht, wo er einmal die Gelegenheit hatte. Aber wie fing man so ein Gespräch möglichst unverfänglich an? Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Also… du wurdest auch von deinem Vater hergeschickt?“ Innerlich klopfte er sich stolz auf die Schulter. Das war doch ein gelungener Gesprächseinstieg! Und das, obwohl er noch nie gut darin gewesen war, Konversation zu führen.

Katte lächelte. „Naja. Ganz so kann man das wahrscheinlich auch nicht sagen. Er hat es mir vorgeschlagen, weil er meinte, es würde mir helfen, wenn ich es beim Militär mal zu etwas bringen wollen würde.“

Betreten blickte der andere zu Boden. „Ja, aus demselben Grund bin ich auch hier. Weil mein Vater möchte, dass ich es beim Militär einmal weit bringe.“

Katte musterte ihn eingehend. „Aber… ohne dir zu nahe treten zu wollen… hat das nicht noch ein wenig Zeit?“

Friedrich seufzte. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so.“

Katte stutzte. „Wie alt bist du denn?“

„Sechzehn. Und seit ich sechs bin, versucht er, mich zum Soldaten zu machen.“ Der verbitterte Unterton in Friedrichs Stimme entging Katte nicht.

„Und du… willst das nicht?“

Friedrich schnaubte. „Ob ich will oder nicht, spielt leider überhaupt keine Rolle… aber ich möchte dich nicht mit meinen Problemen belästigen. Lass uns von etwas erfreulicherem sprechen.“

Katte musste nicht lange überlegen. „Ich gehe schon recht in der Annahme, dass du es warst, der mir damals im Wald begegnet ist?“

Friedrichs Augen leuchteten auf. „Ja. Und ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass du noch immer Flöte spielst?“

Katte grinste. „Natürlich. Aber warum fragst du?“

Wieder schoss Friedrich die Röte in die Wangen. „Ach… nur so.“

Die Kirchturmuhr schlug halb sechs. Friedrich blickte erschrocken in ihre Richtung, als hätte sie ihm eine Schuld vorgeworfen. „Ich fürchte… ich muss nach Hause.“ Er wollte noch nicht gehen, aber er musste. Wenn er zu spät zum Abendbrot käme, würde sein Vater ihn vierteilen. Das wollte er nicht riskieren.

Katte sah ihn mit aufrichtigem Bedauern an. „Schade.“ Er fand mittlerweile, dass dieser Friedrich zugegebenermaßen eine interessante Person war und hätte sich gerne noch ein wenig länger mit ihm unterhalten. Aber wenn er nach Hause musste… sein Leutnant wäre sicher auch nicht traurig, wenn er heute zur Abwechslung einmal pünktlich in die Kaserne kam.

„Dann… wohl bis nächste Woche.“, verabschiedete er sich.

Friedrich nickte ihm zu. „Bis nächste Woche.“ Und schüchtern fügte er noch hinzu. „Ich freue mich darauf.“

Mit diesen Worten lief er auch schon davon. Katte sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, aber seine Lippen umspielte ein sanftes Lächeln. So unbegreiflich es ihm selbst schien, er freute sich auch.


	4. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterben ist etwas mehr als ein Harlekinssprung, und Todesangst ist ärger als Sterben.  
> \- F. Schiller, _Die Räuber_

Eine Woche würde es dauern, bis er diesen Katte wiedersehen würde. Zumindest kannte Friedrich jetzt seinen Namen. Und er würde wohl auch an ihn denken können, wenn er Flöte spielte. Vielleicht wäre er im Sommer ja gut genug, um… doch das würde ja voraussetzen, dass Katte… nein, der hatte mit Sicherheit kein Interesse daran, ihm beim Flöten zuzuhören. Katte war mit Sicherheit sehr viel besser und spielte ja auch schon viel länger und… nein, am besten verwarf er diesen Gedanken sofort wieder.

Friedrich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig. Sein Vater musterte ihn zwar missbilligend, hatte aber nichts weiter an Friedrich auszusetzen als den leicht derangierten Zustand seiner Kleidung. Friedrich wiederum fand, dass seine Uniform für die soeben zurückgelegte Sprintdistanz geradezu tadellos aussah, verschwieg seinem Vater diese Information aber lieber.

Nach dem Essen zog er sich auf sein Zimmer zurück, sobald es ihm erlaubt wurde. Dort holte er augenblicklich die Flöte hervor und begann, zu üben. Er wollte versuchen, die Töne fließen zu lassen wie Katte. Dieses Schweben, das Friedrichs Herz berührt hatte, wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Mit Sicherheit forderte er auch etwas zu viel von sich, schließlich nahm er erst seit einer Woche Unterricht, aber bei Katte hatte das so mühelos ausgesehen!

Nach einer Stunde packte er die Flöte schließlich resigniert weg. Er holte seinen Voltaire unter der Matratze hervor und setzte sich aufs Bett, um noch ein wenig zu lesen. Auf einmal ging die Tür auf, ohne Klopfen oder andere Vorankündigung. Erschrocken versuchte Friedrich, das verbotene Buch unter seinem Kissen zu verstecken, damit sein Vater es nicht bemerken würde – aber es war gar nicht sein Vater, der jetzt ins Zimmer trat.

„Wilhelmine!“

Seine Schwester grinste ihn an. „Friedrich!“ Sie trat zu ihm ans Bett. „Was liest du da denn schon wieder? Doch nicht etwa Voltaire?“ Schuldbewusst blickte Friedrich auf das Buch in seiner Hand. Wilhelmine zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nein. Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist. Du liest es, obwohl Vater es dir ausdrücklich immer wieder verbietet?“

Friedrich wurde rot. „Es ist gut. Und Voltaire hat so recht mit dem, was er sagt. Es ist an der Zeit, dass endlich mal jemand aufsteht und sich traut, den Mund aufzumachen und etwas gegen die herrschende Elite zu sagen.“

Wilhelmine setzte sich neben ihren Bruder aufs Bett. „Dass Vater dir diese Bücher nicht schon längst weggenommen und sie verbrannt hat…“ Sie seufzte. „Weißt du, Friedrich, ich weiß ja nicht, was mir größere Angst macht: dass jemand etwas gegen die herrschende Elite sagt und so vielleicht eine Revolution auslöst, oder dass ausgerechnet bei einem Thronfolger dieser herrschenden Elite diese Kritik auf fruchtbaren Boden fällt.“

Friedrich presste sein Buch trotzig an seine Brust. „Ist es nicht höchste Zeit, dass sich endlich einmal etwas ändert? Wir müssen weg von diesem Aberglauben, der sich Religion schimpft, und unseren Verstand benutzen! Und wenn die, die oben stehen, sich öfter nach diesen Grundsätzen des Verstandes richten würden, und die Willkür in diesem System aufhörte, dann müssten sie das Volk auch nicht mehr fürchten. Das Volk würde erkennen, dass ein Schiff einen Steuermann braucht. Und dieser Steuermann wüsste, dass man ihn absetzen würde, wenn er das Schiff gegen die Klippe fährt.“

Lächelnd strich Wilhelmine ihrem Bruder durch die dunklen Locken. „Ach, Friedrich… wenn die Welt nur so einfach wäre!“

Friedrich sah sie entschlossen an. „Wenn ich erst mal König bin, wird sich das ändern. Ich werde aus Preußen einen andere Staat machen… eine besseren. Einen fortschrittlichen Staat, wie die Welt ihn noch nicht gesehen hat.“

„Na, da freue ich mich schon mal drauf.“ Wilhelmine grinste. Ihr Bruder hatte sich in seinem Idealismus so in Rage geredet, dass seine Wangen glühten. „Aber jetzt lass uns über etwas erfreulicheres reden als die Philosophie und Politik. Spiel mir etwas vor!“

„Was?“ Friedrich sah sie erstaunt an.

„Na, auf der Flöte natürlich. Lass mich hören, was für Fortschritte du gemacht hast.“

Sarkastisch lachte Friedrich auf. „Fortschritte? Ich wünschte, ich hätte welche gemacht.“

Wilhelmine blickte ihren Bruder herausfordernd an. „Davon überzeuge ich mich lieber selbst.“

Seufzend stand Friedrich auf, holte seine Flöte und die Noten und spielte seiner Schwester ein kurzes Stück vor. „Hörst du? Das ist doch kein Fortschritt.“

„Ja, ich höre.“ Wilhelmine strahlte ihn an. „Das klingt wundervoll. Die Noten sind so passend und angenehm betont, genau richtig, und die Töne sind so klar… herrlich. Wie viele Stunden hast du jetzt gehabt?“

Friedrich errötete leicht. „Zwei.“

„Was? Ist das dein Ernst? Das war ja kein Vergleich zu früher, bevor du Stunden genommen hast! Wenn du jetzt schon so spielst, wie wird das dann erst in einem Jahr aussehen?“ Wilhelmine lächelte. Sie war schon immer davon überzeugt gewesen, dass ihr jüngerer Bruder ein großes musikalisches Talent hatte, das allerdings von ihrem Vater nie gefördert worden war. Sie selbst hatte es da noch etwas leichter gehabt, ihre kulturellen Interessen durchzusetzen, aber ihr Vater war anscheinend fest dazu entschlossen, seinen Sohn zu einem Mustersoldaten zu erziehen.

Friedrich hatte seine ältere Schwester immer beneidet. Sie war ein Mädchen, sie wurde nicht unter Zwang zum Militär geschickt, und sie würde, wenn ihre Mutter ihren Willen durchsetzte, eines Tages nach England heiraten und aus diesem fürchterlichen Regime entkommen. Er selbst hingegen würde hier, im verhassten Preußen, sterben müssen. Friedrich gäbe einiges darum, nicht der älteste Sohn seines Vaters zu sein, Thronerbe eines Throns, den er gar nicht wollte.

Trotz aller Unterschiede einte die Geschwister der gemeinsame Hass auf ihren Vater und seinen mit strenger Hand geführten Hof. Wilhelmine war seit Jahren Friedrichs engste Vertraute und beste Freundin. Sie hatte ihm, als er dreizehn geworden war, eine Flöte geschenkt und ihm gezeigt, wie man sie spielte. Aber natürlich war das Ergebnis nicht zu Friedrichs Zufriedenheit gewesen und er hatte sich weiterhin danach gesehnt, das Instrument richtig zu beherrschen.

„In einem Jahr? Wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht gut.“, antwortete er niedergeschlagen.

Wilhelmine widersprach ihm. „Ach was, unterschätz dich mal nicht. Um jetzt schon so gut spielen zu können, muss man wirklich sehr talentiert sein. Und das bist du, Friedrich, glaub mir das.“

Friedrich ließ sich wieder neben sie aufs Bett fallen. „Das glaube ich dir zwar nicht, aber egal. In diesem Punkt werden wir uns nie einig werden, fürchte ich.“

 

* * *

 

 

An diesem Abend lag Friedrich wieder einmal stundenlang wach. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, glaubte er, hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern die Wände auf sich hinabstürzen zu sehen. Schweißnass wälzte er sich im Bett und versuchte, seine Angst zu bezwingen, die mit der Dunkelheit aus allen Ecken des Zimmers zu kriechen schien und sich schwer und erbarmungslos auf seine Brust legte. Friedrich glaubte, kaum mehr atmen zu können, er sprang aus dem Bett, rannte zum Fenster, riss es auf und atmete keuchend die eiskalte Luft der Winternacht. Erst, als er vor Kälte zu zittern begann, riss er sich los und ging zurück ins Bett, nur um dort von neuem mit dem schrecklichen Angstgefühl zu kämpfen. In den frühen Morgenstunden fand er schließlich doch etwas Ruhe und fiel in einen erschöpften Schlaf.

Der nächste Tag war ein Sonntag. Und wie jeden Sonntag musste Friedrich, nachdem er den Gottesdienst besucht hatte, oder viel mehr zur Teilnahme am Gottesdienst gezwungen worden war, zusätzliche Übungsstunden im Reiten und Schießen bei Generalmajor von Grumbkow über sich ergehen lassen. Nicht, dass er sich je bessern würde, aber sein Vater bestand darauf. Nur dass es an diesem Sonntag in Strömen regnete. Friedrich war nass bis auf die Haut, als Grumbkow am späten Nachmittag erklärte, er könne jetzt gehen. Und er war wütend.

Stocksauer ging er in sein Zimmer, riss sich die tropfende Uniform vom Leib und schleuderte sie in die nächstbeste Ecke, wobei er nach Kräften den Drang unterdrückte, den festen blauen Stoff zu zerreißen, zerschneiden oder anderweitig gewaltsam zu zerstören. Dann holte er ein trockenes Hemd aus dem Schrank und wickelte sich in seine Bettdecke. Wenn er jetzt auch noch krank würde, wäre sein Vater daran schuld! Noch immer lief ihm das Wasser aus den Haaren und hinterließ verräterische Spuren auf seinen Wangen. Trotzig wischte Friedrich sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Nein, er weinte nicht, das war der Regen!

Vielleicht sollte er mal kurz zu Wilhelmine… Dann fiel ihm ein, dass seine Schwester ja seit heute mit ihrer Mutter in Berlin war. Und zwar für die gesamte nächste Woche. Und er saß mit seinem Vater im dreimal verfluchten Wusterhausen fest! Friedrich vergrub sein Gesicht in der Matratze und stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus. Wieso hatte er nicht mit nach Berlin gedurft?!

In Ermangelung einer besseren Beschäftigung nahm Friedrich wieder sein Buch zur Hand, aber es dauerte nur noch etwa eine Stunde, bis er es fertig gelesen hatte. Danach war ihm wieder langweilig. Und da ihm mittlerweile wieder warm war, beschloss er, seine zweite Uniform aus dem Schrank zu holen und einfach ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Er brauchte ein wenig Bewegung, um seinen Frust loszuwerden. Es regnete zwar noch immer Bindfäden, aber wenn man schon in einem Schloss wohnte…

Ziellos streifte Friedrich durch die Räume. Groß war Schloss Wusterhausen zwar bei weitem nicht, aber recht verwinkelt, und es reichte, um sich als Kind ein- oder zweimal darin zu verlaufen. Mehr aber auch nicht. Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück in die Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit. Bis er sechs Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte er bei seiner Mutter in Berlin gelebt. Glückliche Zeiten! Kein Militär, keine verbotenen Bücher, und sein Vater war weit weg gewesen.

Sein Vater… wenn man vom Teufel sprach. Kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende geführt, hörte Friedrich, dass die Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, in dem er sich befand, geöffnet wurde. Ehe er sich’s versah, stand er Friedrich Wilhelm gegenüber, der ihn nicht gerade freundlich ansah. Wieder überlief Friedrich eiskalte Angst, er hatte das starke Bedürfnis, davonzulaufen.

„Friedrich! Ich habe Ihn schon gesucht!“

Friedrich biss die Zähne zusammen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Wenn sein Vater ihn suchte, dann stets, um ihm eine Standpauke zu halten. Und so war es auch diesmal.

„Man hat mir berichtet, dass Er Seine Übungen heute einmal wieder besonders schlecht absolviert hat. Beim Schießen hat er anscheinend ganze sieben Mal getroffen. Sieben Mal! An einem ganzen Nachmittag! Macht Er das eigentlich mit Absicht? Oder ist Er tatsächlich zu dumm dazu?! Weshalb hat Gott mich nur mit einem dermaßen minderbegabten Sohn bestraft!“

Während dieser Rede wurde Friedrich zusehends kleiner; er wünschte sich, unter den Teppich kriechen zu können. Demütig stand er da, den Kopf leicht gesenkt und blickte zu Boden oder verstohlen aus dem Fenster direkt neben ihm. Er wollte es einfach nur überstehen, irgendwie.

Bis sein Vater schließlich ausholte – und ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht schlug. In diesem Moment, so schien es Friedrich nachher, legte sich in seinem Kopf ein Schalter um. Er hatte sich geschworen, diese Demütigungen nicht mehr länger einfach so hinzunehmen. Er war sechzehn Jahre alt und der Kronprinz von Preußen. Niemand, nicht einmal sein Vater, hatte das Recht, ihn zu behandeln, als wäre er ein unartiges Kind. Friedrich hob den Kopf und sah seinem Vater in die Augen.

„Ihr solltet lieber froh sein, dass ich sieben Mal getroffen habe. Das sind vier Mal mehr gewesen als gestern. Vielleicht solltet Ihr es endlich aufgeben“, erwiderte er mit leiser Stimme.

Friedrich Wilhelm erstarrte. Sein Sohn widersprach ihm. Sein Sohn. Ihm. Eine derartige Missachtung seiner Autorität konnte er nicht hinnehmen! Blass vor Zorn entgegnete er ebenso leise: „Friedrich, überlege Er sich genau, was Er da sagt. Das nimmt Er sofort zurück! Ich werde derartiges Benehmen nicht dulden!“

Friedrich holte tief Luft. Jetzt musste er den nächsten Schritt tun, wenn er zumindest vor sich selbst das Gesicht wahren wollte. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. „Ich sagte, Ihr verschwendet Eure Zeit damit, mich zum Soldaten machen zu wollen. Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch lieber sinnvolleren Dingen zuwenden. Der Regierung Preußens beispielsweise!“ Dieser Angriff war gewagt gewesen, Friedrich wusste das. Sein Vater war, wie er zugeben musste, an sich kein schlechter Herrscher. Er war autoritär und streng, vielleicht auch manchmal ungerecht, aber er verstand es, einen Staat zu lenken.

Das wusste Friedrich Wilhelm auch. Die Bemerkung seines Sohnes brachte in seinen Augen das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen. „Er wagt es…! Er wagt es…!!! Mische Er sich mal lieber nicht in Dinge ein, von denen Er nichts, aber auch gar nichts versteht!“ Der König war krebsrot angelaufen, seine Hände zitterten vor unterdrückter Wut. Lange würde er sich nicht mehr beherrschen können, und dann Gnade Friedrich Gott…!

Friedrich begann die Sache langsam Spaß zu machen. So wütend hatte selbst er seinen Vater noch nicht erlebt. Warum hatte er eigentlich nicht schon viel früher versucht, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen? „Ich verstehe mehr als Ihr, dessen könnt Ihr Euch versichert sein. Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch doch einmal die Schriften Voltaires zu Gemüte führen… oder sind sie Euch zu intellektuell?“

Jetzt war er zu weit gegangen. Er hatte seinen Vater provozieren wollen, doch er hatte nicht mit einer derart heftigen Reaktion gerechnet. Langsam verschwand die Zornesröte aus Friedrich Wilhelms Gesicht; in seine Augen trat ein kalter und berechnender Ausdruck, der noch gefährlicher wirkte. Friedrich wäre jetzt gerne weggelaufen. Sein Vater griff nach dem Vorhang neben sich, riss ihn von der Stange und packte seinen Sohn an den Schultern.

Im nächsten Moment sah sich Friedrich an die Wand neben dem Fenster gedrängt, der Vorhang wickelte sich um seinen Hals und schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Er rang verzweifelt nach Atem. Panik ergriff ihn. Verzweifelt blickte er auf seinen Vater. Dessen Augen glühten in eiskaltem Hass. Friedrich war davon überzeugt, dass er ihn töten würde. Er hörte seinen eigenen, rasenden Herzschlag in seinen Ohren dröhnen. Langsam verschwamm sein Blick, dunkle und feurige Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Mal. Minister von Grumbkow trat ein – und erstarrte. Ihm bot sich ein schreckliches Bild, das er nicht fassen konnte. Sein König drängte den Kronprinzen gegen die Wand und versuchte offensichtlich, ihn mit einer der langen Gardinen, die vor dem Fenster direkt daneben hing, zu erdrosseln.

Grumbkow räusperte sich. „Mein… König? Euer Majestät?“

Friedrich Wilhelm fuhr herum und lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig. Etwas Luft strömte in Friedrichs Lungen, rein und kostbar. „Ach, Grumbkow, mein Freund! Was gibt es? Kommt Er wegen der Abrechnungen für die Anschaffung der neuen Geschütze?“

Grumbkow nickte erleichtert. Je weniger er in dieser Situation sagen musste, desto besser. „Jawohl, Majestät. Wenn Ihr mir vielleicht in Euer Arbeitszimmer folgen möchtet, es gäbe da ein paar diffizile Details, die Ihr wahrscheinlich lieber selbst in Augenschein nehmen möchtet.“

„Danke, ich komme.“ Friedrich Wilhelm ließ Friedrich endgültig los, drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer, ohne seinen zu Boden sinkenden Sohn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Friedrich lag auf dem staubigen Teppich, halb ohnmächtig. Verzweifelt rang er nach Luft, konnte seine Lungen nicht voll genug pumpen. Was für ein Gefühl, wieder frei atmen zu können! Etliche Minuten lang lag er benommen auf dem Boden und atmete einfach nur. Friedrich war verzweifelt. Niemand sollte je wieder das Recht haben, seine Zweifel an den Privilegien des Kronprinzendaseins zu hinterfragen! Sein Vater, sein eigener Vater, hatte versucht, ihn umzubringen! Friedrich war sich sicher, dass er nicht mehr hier sein würde, wäre Grumbkow nur zwei Minuten später gekommen. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Er war so allein, und wünschte sich nichts mehr als eine freundliche Seele, die ihm Zuspruch geben könnte. Wenn doch nur Wilhelmine hier wäre!


	5. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das ist die Welt;  
> Sie steigt und fällt  
> Und rollt beständig.  
> \- J.W. Goethe, _Faust I_

Trotz der Flötenstunden fieberte Friedrich dem Mechanikunterricht entgegen. Er wusste selbst nicht wirklich, warum er sich so darauf freute, diesen Katte wiederzusehen. Nach der Erfahrung am letzten Sonntag, wenn man es denn so nennen mochte, hatte er sich noch mehr als davor in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Er mied jeden Kontakt zu seinen Kameraden und sprach kaum ein Wort. Aber er freute sich auf Katte, das stand außer Zweifel. Und so erschien er am nächsten Samstag beinahe eine halbe Stunde zu früh zum Unterricht in der Gemeindeschule von Wusterhausen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er das Gefühl, einen Freund gefunden zu haben. Jemanden, der ihn um seiner selbst willen mochte, und nicht weil er der Kronprinz war. Jemand, der gar nichts davon wusste.

Aber Katte glänzte wieder einmal durch Abwesenheit. Der Unterricht begann, und der Platz neben Friedrich war noch immer leer. Zu seiner Verwunderung musste Friedrich feststellen, dass er ihn vermisste. So froh er zunächst noch gewesen war, für sich zu sein, es war ein tröstliches Gefühl gewesen, die Anwesenheit des anderen neben sich zu spüren. Selbst, wenn sie ihn auf merkwürdige Art und Weise auch nervös gemacht hatte. Nur, dass Kattes Abwesenheit ihn paradoxerweise noch viel nervöser machte. Es konnte ja etwas passiert sein!

Friedrich begann, wie in der letzten Stunde in seinem Heft herumzukritzeln. Dieses Mal war er noch weniger bei der Sache, er dachte an Katte. Hatte er vielleicht einen Unfall gehabt? War er krank? Wegen einer Familientragödie verhindert? Oder hatte er einfach nur keine Lust mehr, sich Friedrichs dummes Gerede nach dem Unterricht anzuhören? Selbst wenn er versuchte, über seinen Gedanken zu lachen, musste Friedrich sich eingestehen, dass ihn dieser am meisten beschäftigte. Hatte er sich letzte Woche falsch verhalten? War er unhöflich gewesen? Katte schien ja etwa zehn Jahre älter zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach nur keine Lust, sich mit einem halben Kind abzugeben.

Aber als Friedrich eben begann, sich mit seinen depressiven Gedanken abzufinden, ging die Tür auf. Wie in der letzten Woche kam Katte atemlos eine Viertelstunde zu spät ins Zimmer gestürzt. Wie in der letzten Woche notierte der Lehrer sich etwas, drohte Katte an, mit seinem Vater zu sprechen, und schickte ihn auf seinen Platz.

Diesmal ging der andere jedoch zielstrebig zur ersten Reihe, setzte sich neben Friedrich und lächelte ihn an. „Tut mir leid“, flüsterte Katte.

Friedrich versuchte, das breite Grinsen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, in Zaum zu halten, aber es war ihm nicht möglich. „Keine Ursache“, flüsterte er zurück, „Was war denn los?“

Katte wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als der Lehrer sich zornig vor ihrem Pult aufbaute. „Auch die Herren in der ersten Reihe würden gut daran tun, aufzupassen. Vor allem Sie, Herr von Katte, vor allem Sie! Wenn Sie schon jedes Mal zu spät kommen!“

Betreten schwiegen die beiden. Aber kaum hatte der Lehrer sich abgewandt, schrieb Friedrich schnell „Nach der Schule!“ in sein Heft und schob es zu Katte hinüber. Durch stummes Nicken gab ihm der andere sein Einverständnis. Dann starrten sie den Rest der Stunde pflichtbewusst auf die Tafel. Doch so sehr Friedrich auch starrte, er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken waren schon in der Zukunft, in naher Zukunft, direkt nach der Schule.

Die Stunde schien sich ewig hinzuziehen. Verging wirklich nur eine Viertelstunde zwischen den Schlägen der Kirchturmuhr? Katte hatte da ja so seine Zweifel. Und er müsste noch beinahe eine Stunde hier sitzen und sich langweilen! Die Zeit verging endlos langsam.

Schließlich war die Stunde aber doch vorbei. Friedrich grinste Katte an, während er seine Sachen zusammenpackte. „Jetzt bin ich aber doch gespannt, warum du zu spät warst.“

Katte seufzte. „Ich bin Soldat. Ich habe Dienst in Berlin, zumindest noch bis Mitte Februar. Dann werde ich wahrscheinlich ins Regiment hier in Wusterhausen versetzt. Aber solange muss ich eben noch jeden Samstag direkt nach dem Dienst gute zwei Stunden nach Wusterhausen reiten. Und das wird dann eben immer knapp.“

Friedrich nickte verständnisvoll.

Katte fuhr fort: „Aber jetzt genug von mir geredet. Wie geht es dir?“

Friedrich zuckte die Achseln. „Wie soll es mir gehen? Ganz gut, denke ich? Und dir?“

„Auch.“ Katte lächelte schüchtern. „Ich habe mich darauf gefreut, dich wiederzusehen.“

Friedrich wurde rot. „Das hätte ich nicht gedacht.“ Oh nein, das klang falsch. Schnell redete er weiter. „Ich meine, warum solltest du dich mit einem kleinen Jungen abgeben wollen? Der dir in der Schule einsagen muss? Und der…“ Klang auch falsch. Verdammt! Wie kam er hier wieder heraus? „Ich meine… ich habe mich auch gefreut.“, schloss er schließlich leise und verlegen.

Katte grinste. „Zehn Jahre älter? Wenn du sechzehn bist, sind es ja nur sieben Jahre. Und deshalb sollte ich mich nicht mit dir abgeben wollen? Du bist nett. Ich wette, von den anderen hätte mir keiner eingesagt. Nicht mal, wenn sie es gewusst hätten, was ich bezweifle.“

„Meinst du?“

„Weiß ich.“

Gleichzeitig mit dem zaghaften Lächeln auf Friedrichs Gesicht breitete sich das Schweigen zwischen den beiden aus. Verlegen blickten sie sich an und wussten nicht so recht, wie sie das Gespräch fortsetzen sollten. Schließlich meinte Katte: „Also… und du bist aus Wusterhausen? Bist du hier stationiert oder dein Vater?“

Friedrich seufzte. Schwere Frage. „Also… beim Militär bin ich hier in Wusterhausen. Aber ich wohne im Schloss, nicht in der Kaserne.“ Hoffentlich reichte diese Erklärung.

„Ah, dann ist dein Vater wahrscheinlich Minister oder General?“

Friedrich atmete auf. „Ja, so ungefähr.“

Wieder schlug die Kirchturmuhr halb sechs. Wieder blickte Friedrich erschrocken auf und verabschiedete sich hastig. „Bis nächste Woche.“

Katte winkte ihm nach. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass ihm diese Woche viel zu langsam vergehen würde.

 

* * *

 

Fast eine Woche nach jenem schicksalhaften Tag, an dem Friedrich Wilhelm seinen Sohn beinahe erwürgt hätte, kam Wilhelmine endlich aus Berlin zurück. Wäre seine Flöte nicht gewesen, so hätte er diese Zeit wohl kaum überstanden. Es war ihm nur gelungen, das Trauma, das er davongetragen hatte, zu verdrängen, wenn er Flöten gespielt hatte, stundenlang, um der Realität zu entkommen. Und beinahe wäre es ihm auch gelungen, diese eine schreckliche Stunde völlig aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verdrängen.

Friedrich empfing seine Schwester freudestrahlend und berichtete ihr von seinen Fortschritten beim Schießen und Flötenspiel. Wilhelmine lächelte angesichts seines Enthusiasmus, musste ihn aber leider gleich ein wenig bremsen. Vorsichtig frage sie: „Und… wie war es mit Vater?“

Friedrich musste tatsächlich ein wenig nachdenken, bevor ihm wieder einfiel, dass es da ja noch diesen Vorfall gegeben hatte. Er erklärte Wilhelmine, dass er sich geschworen hatte, nie mehr vor ihrem Vater klein beizugeben, worin sie ihn bekräftigte, aber als er zu der Szene mit dem Vorhang kam, stockte er. Es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung, seiner Schwester davon zu berichten.

„Wenn Grumbkow nicht gekommen wäre… dann wäre ich… also… es war… er stand plötzlich vor mir und… und ich habe… ihm widersprochen und gemeint, er… er wäre nicht… klug genug, um… Voltaires… Voltaires Schriften zu verstehen.“ Friedrich hatte zu zittern begonnen, er holte tief Luft. „Und dann… dann hat er… er hat…“ Eine Träne lief Friedrich über die Wange, der schnell eine zweite und dritte folgte. Schluchzend drängte er sich an seine Schwester, suchte unbewusst Schutz in ihrer Umarmung. „Er hat… den Vorhang… mich an die Wand… um meinen Hals… keine Luft mehr…“

Aus den leisen, vom Weinen gedämpften Worten hörte Wilhelmine nach einiger Zeit schließlich heraus, was vorgefallen war. Und verstand sehr gut, dass Friedrich so reagierte. Wie sie ihn – und ihren Vater – kannte, hatte ihr Bruder nach diesem traumatischen Erlebnis niemanden gehabt, an den er sich hatte wenden können. Sie war ja schließlich in Berlin gewesen.

Wie konnte ein Vater so grausam sein? Wie konnte er versuchen, seinen Sohn zu töten? Sie verstand es nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass Friedrich ihre Unterstützung brauchte. Und er würde sie auch bekommen. Wilhelmine liebte ihren Bruder viel zu sehr, um ihn in dieser schrecklichen Situation im Stich zu lassen. Und sie selbst war ja auch der Meinung, dass sie sich gegen Friedrich Wilhelm wehren sollten.

Sanft strich sie ihrem Bruder übers Haar und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. „Ach, Friedrich… das wird schon. Eines Tages bist du König, und dann wird alles besser werden. Weißt du nicht mehr, du wolltest die Militärausgaben kürzen und die Kultur für alle zugänglich machen. Wenn er erst mal weg ist, wird sich alles ändern, das hast du mir doch versprochen.“

Friedrich hörte seine Schwester leise auf ihn einreden. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. „Ja, wenn er mich bis dahin leben lässt.“ Dann schüttelte ihn erneutes Schluchzen. „Auf jeden Fall hätte er es sicher geschafft, wenn Grumbkow nicht gerade in diesem Moment ins Zimmer gekommen wäre, weil er ihn für irgendwelche Militärausgaben gebraucht hat.“

Wilhelmine drückte ihren Bruder an sich. „Na bitte, wer hätte gedacht, dass dir das Militär einmal das Leben retten würde?“

Trotz der Situation musste Friedrich lachen. „Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das Vater sagen. Er wäre mit Sicherheit begeistert. Sein Sohn ist dem Militär für etwas dankbar.“ Friedrich schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen ab. „Mach mir keine Angst, Schwester, ich bitte dich. Sprich nicht vom Militär. Dafür reicht mir Vater vollkommen aus.“

Wilhelmine fuhr ihm durch die Haare. „Keine Sorge. Du weißt, Friedrich, ich halte immer zu dir. Und du kannst dich immer an mich wenden, egal was dein Problem ist.“ Dankbar umarmte Friedrich seine Schwester. Es tat ihm gut zu wissen, dass jemand zu ihm hielt.

Als Wilhelmine wieder gegangen war, legte Friedrich sich ins Bett. Aber schlafen konnte er nicht. Nicht, dass er je besonders gut geschlafen hätte, aber in der letzten Zeit hatte er zunehmend Probleme damit, überhaupt einzuschlafen. Schweißnass wälzte er sich im Bett und versuchte, seine Angst zu unterdrücken, die mit der Dunkelheit aus allen Ecken des Zimmers zu kriechen schien und sich schwer und erbarmungslos auf seine Brust legte. Friedrich glaubte, kaum mehr atmen zu können, er sprang aus dem Bett, rannte zum Fenster, riss es auf und atmete keuchend die eiskalte Luft der Winternacht. Erst, als er vor Kälte zu zittern begann, riss er sich los und ging zurück ins Bett, nur um dort von neuem mit dem schrecklichen Angstgefühl zu kämpfen.

Als sein Vater ihn am nächsten Morgen aus dem Bett kommandierte hatte Friedrich keine Stunde geschlafen. Tiefe Ringe unter seinen Augen waren noch die harmlosesten Zeugen seiner durchwachten Nacht. Seine Finger zitterten so nervös, dass er die Knöpfe seiner Uniform fast nicht schließen konnte, und diese Verzögerung wurde von seinem Vater natürlich auch wieder mit Schlägen bestraft.

Tränen brannten in Friedrichs Augen, als er sich schließlich auf den Weg zum Exerzierplatz machte. Und, wie es ihm paradoxerweise in den letzten Wochen tatsächlich des Öfteren passiert war, je näher das Ende des Dienstes rückte, desto größer wurde seine Angst, wieder zurück ins Schloss zu müssen. Seine Finger hatten nicht aufgehört zu zittern, aber am späten Vormittag war es ihm kaum mehr möglich, sein Gewehr zu bedienen.

Schließlich fiel es ihm aus den Händen, und Friedrich war kaum mehr fähig, es aufzuheben. Nicht nur seine Kameraden lachten, mit Schrecken sah er auch, dass sein Leutnant mit raschen Schritten auf ihn zukam. „Heben Sie sofort die Waffe auf! Eine derartige Disziplinlosigkeit kann ich in dieser Einheit unter keinen Umständen dulden!“

Friedrich konnte nicht mehr. Die Angst, die sich schon den ganzen Tag in seinen Eingeweiden aufgestaut hatte, war zu einer Welle der Übelkeit geworden, die ihn mit plötzlicher Heftigkeit überkam. Er stürzte davon, hinter die Kaserne, und flüchtete hinter die kahlen Büsche. Hier saß er im Schnee, halbwegs versteckt und am ganzen Körper zitternd, und bemühte sich, den Würgereiz zu unterdrücken. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er tief ein und aus. Und fast hätte er es geschafft.

Aber dann war wieder der Leutnant zu hören. „Ich warne Sie. Ich weiß, dass Sie irgendwo in diesen Büschen stecken. Und ich werde Sie da auch herausholen, das schwöre ich Ihnen, ich habe mir bereits Unterstützung geholt!“

Friedrich hörte den Schnee knirschen, Schritte näherten sich. Wenn sie ihn hier fänden, würde es wieder Schläge geben. Und wenn sie ihn nicht fänden, gäbe es spätestens dann Schläge, wenn er wieder nach Hause zu seinem Vater kam. Er öffnete die Augen – und sah sich einer hoch aufragenden, übermächtigen Gestalt in preußischer Uniform gegenübergestellt. Und noch während er mit dem ersten Schlag rechnete, der gleich seinen Rücken treffen würde, spürte er, dass die ganze schreckliche Angst endlich aus ihm herausbrach.

Generalmajor von Grumbkow betrachtete kopfschüttelnd den Kronprinzen, der zitternd vor ihm im Schnee hockte und sich übergab. Mitleidig kniete er sich neben ihn und hielt ihn an den Schultern. „Ich habe ihn!“, rief er dem Leutnant zu, der sich wohl selbst zu fein gewesen war, die Spuren des Kronprinzen durch das entlaubte Gebüsch zu verfolgen. „Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern, geh Er zurück zu seinem Regiment.“

Erleichtert hörte Grumbkow, dass der Leutnant sich entfernte. Friedrich kauerte noch immer würgend auf dem Boden, selbst wenn es nur noch Magensäure war, die ihm übers Kinn rann. Vorsichtig strich er mit einer Hand die dunklen Locken des Prinzen nach hinten und legte den anderen Arm um Friedrichs zitternde Schultern. Unter das Würgen mischte sich jetzt krampfhaftes Schluchzen, und schließlich lehnte sich Friedrich zurück an seine Brust und weinte hemmungslos.

„Grumbkow, seht mich nicht an! Ich bin eine Schande für ganz Preußen.“, schluchzte Friedrich.

Grumbkow zog ein Taschentuch aus der Rocktasche und wischte ihm das Gesicht halbwegs sauber. Nein, er würde kein Sterbenswörtchen über diesen Moment verlieren. „Na, kommt, mein Prinz. Jetzt geht Ihr Euch waschen, und dann nach Hause. Und Eurem Vater werden wir von der ganzen Geschichte am besten nichts erzählen.“


	6. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schläft ein Lied in allen Dingen,  
> Die da träumen fort und fort,  
> Und die Welt hebt an zu singen,  
> Triffst du nur das Zauberwort.  
> \- J. v. Eichendorff, _Wünschelrute_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fröhliche Weihnachten schon mal (an alle, die Weihnachten feiern) :D

Grumbkow hatte seinen Leutnant zur Schnecke gemacht, warum er sich nicht mehr um den Gesundheitszustand seiner Soldaten kümmerte, und Friedrich konnte sich sicher sein, dass die Situation für ihn kein Nachspiel mehr haben würde. Fürs erste brauchte er das Militär nicht zu fürchten, wenn er sich auch noch immer sträubte, hinzugehen. Selbst, wenn er jetzt wusste, dass er Grumbkow vertrauen konnte und dass der Generalmajor sich für ihn einsetzen würde, sollte es einmal Not tun, verabscheute Friedrich das ewige Exerzieren auf den Tod.

Allerdings hatte Friedrich außer seiner Flöte keine Rückzugsmöglichkeit. In den nun kommenden Wochen verbrachte er etliche Stunden seiner Freizeit ausschließlich mit Üben. Wenn er nicht exerzierte oder seinen Privatunterricht absaß, spielte Friedrich Flöte.

Leider missfiel das seinem Vater gründlich. An einem Freitagabend zitierte er Friedrich zu sich. „Die letzten Tage, lass Er sich das gesagt sein, waren INAKZEPTABEL! Ich dulde diesen fürchterlichen Krach nicht mehr länger! Das wird Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen, das verspreche ich Ihm!“

Friedrich blickte starr auf den Boden. „Wollt Ihr mir etwa das einzige nehmen, das mir außer dem Militär noch bleibt? Sogar das Lesen wird mir hier untersagt!“

Friedrich Wilhelm donnerte seine Faust gegen die Wand, um seinem durch diesen Widerspruch erregten Zorn Luft zu machen. „Das Lesen habe ich Ihm nicht verboten, Friedrich, nur Seine Lektüren. Und das aus ersichtlichen Gründen, die ich Ihm bereits des Öfteren habe erklären müssen! Er sollte Sich lieber einmal die Bibel zu Gemüte führen!“ Friedrich wollte zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, doch sein Vater unterbrach ihn, ehe er zu Wort kommen konnte: „Und wenn Er sich nicht etwas zusammennimmt, dann werde ich diesem Flötenspiel auch bald den Riegel vorschieben! Glaube Er mir, es gibt Mittel und Wege, das zu unterbinden!“ Wieder ballte er die Hand zur Faust.

Die Erinnerung an einen Schlag ins Gesicht – einen von tausenden – ließ Friedrich zusammenzucken. Er wollte das Haupt nicht wieder beugen müssen. Trotzig hob er den Kopf und blickte er seinen Vater an. „Na, da bin ich ja gespannt.“

Im nächsten Moment landete die Faust seines Vaters in seinem Gesicht und brach ihm beinahe den Kiefer. Benommen fiel Friedrich zu Boden, Sterne tanzten ihm vor Augen. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, dass er noch alle Zähne hatte. Oder dass er sich die Zunge zwar auf-, sie aber nicht abgebissen hatte. Bevor er sich wieder aufrappeln konnte, wurde er aber schon von Friedrich Wilhelm mit Schlägen traktiert. In seinem Zorn genügte es Friedrich Wilhelm nicht, mit dem Stock auf seinen Sohn einzuschlagen, er zog seinen Degen und zog Friedrich die blanke Seite über den Rücken. Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen stieß er hervor: „Wenn man Ihm auf andere Art keinen Respekt beibringen kann, dann muss Er eben fühlen, was es bedeutet, nicht zu gehorchen!“

Friedrich blieb so still liegen wie möglich, biss sich auf die ohnehin schon blutige Zunge und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung und den Geschmack des eigenen Blutes in seinem Mund. Nur das unwillkürliche Zittern seines ganzen Körpers konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Wie viele Jahre ertrug er das schon? Jähzornig war sein Vater schon immer gewesen, und geschlagen worden war Friedrich auch schon als kleiner Junge. Die letzten Erinnerungen an Berlin bei seiner Mutter waren zugleich die letzten schönen Erinnerungen seines Lebens. Wenn man einmal von Katte absah.

Der Degen durchschnitt die Luft mit einem unbarmherzigen Fauchen. Er hinterließ auf Friedrichs ganzem Körper sichtbare Spuren, derer er sich schämte. Er empfand sie als Zeichen seiner Schwäche und Niederlage. Und er wusste, es würde eher mehr werden als weniger. Noch konnte Friedrich sie mühelos verdecken, denn es war Winter, aber wenn erst der Sommer käme… er sah sich schon im Hochsommer mit Mantel exerzieren. Ihm brach der Schweiß aus, obwohl er zitterte.

Zunächst bemerkte er gar nicht, dass sein Vater das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Er lag auf dem Boden, Blut lief ihm in einem dünnen, roten Strich aus dem Mundwinkel über die Wange und er hatte Schmerzen. Den Degen hatte er zuletzt benutzt, als er Friedrichs Lehrer entlassen hatte… Dann rappelte er sich mühsam auf, humpelte in sein Zimmer, und verkroch sich für den Rest des Tages in seinem Bett. In den Stunden, in denen er darauf wartete, einzuschlafen, wünschte er sich mehr als einmal, nie wieder aufwachen zu müssen.

Aber am nächsten Morgen war es wieder das Hämmern an der Tür, das Friedrich weckte. Stöhnend setzte er sich im Bett auf und spürte den Schmerz, der ihm durch Kopf und Rücken zuckte. Keine zwei Stunden Ruhe hatte er gefunden. Aber er biss die Zähne zusammen (so gut das mit schmerzendem Kiefer eben ging) und zog seine Uniform an.

Wie er das Exerzieren überlebte, wusste Friedrich nicht. Mittags fiel er halbtot ins Bett und wäre beinahe eingeschlafen, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja noch zur Schule musste. Verdammt! Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, als er sich wieder hinsetzte. Wie sollte er es nur aushalten, in der Schule zwei Stunden sitzen zu müssen? Er zögerte tatsächlich eine Zeit lang, ob er heute tatsächlich den Unterricht besuchen sollte. Aber dann dachte er an die drakonische Strafe, die sein Vater ihm zuteilwerden lassen würde, sollte er auch nur versuchen, den Unterricht zu schwänzen. Und keine zwei Minuten später hatte er sich auf den Weg ins Dorf Wusterhausen gemacht.

Katte kam wieder einige Minuten zu spät, aber diesmal fiel es Friedrich kaum auf, da er so in seiner eigenen Welt aus Schmerzen gefangen war. Als Katte sich neben ihn setzte, sah er kurz auf, starrte dann aber gleich wieder mit leerem Blick auf die Tischplatte.

Besorgt musterte Katte seinen Nachbarn. „Friedrich? Alles in Ordnung?“, flüsterte er vorsichtig, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des Lehrers auf sich zu ziehen. Friedrich reagierte erst, als er ihn zudem noch leicht anstupste. Er zuckte zusammen und sog scharf die Luft ein, was Kattes Besorgnis nur noch steigerte. „Geht’s dir gut?“

„Ja, ja!“, flüsterte Friedrich zurück.

„Das glaube ich aber nicht.“, murmelte Katte leise, aber er schwieg schnell und wandte sich der Tafel zu, da der Lehrer den beiden bereits warnende Blicke zuwarf.

Dass es Friedrich in der Tat nicht allzu gut gehen konnte, merkte Katte spätestens, als sein Freund nicht bemerkte, dass der Lehrer den Unterricht für heute beendete und die anderen das Klassenzimmer verließen. Der Junge sah krank aus. Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen erweckten den Eindruck, er hätte in den letzten Nächten kaum Schlaf bekommen und er war blasser und magerer als in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunde.

„Hallo, Friedrich!“ Wieder stupste er ihn an, wieder fuhr Friedrich zusammen.

„Haah, was ist denn?“

Katte zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Der Unterricht ist zu ende. Schon seit etwa fünf Minuten.“

„Ahh. Na dann.“ Friedrich begann, langsam seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

Katte sah ihm zuerst verwirrt zu, dann griff er vorsichtig nach Friedrichs Hand. „Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass bei dir alles in Ordnung ist. Bist du krank?“

Friedrich schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

„Was ist dann mit dir los?“, drängte Katte ihn.

„Ach, nichts.“ Friedrich hatte seine Sachen geordnet und machte sich auf den Weg an Katte vorbei nach draußen.

Der hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Jetzt warte doch mal!“

Der Ärmel schob sich unter Kattes Griff und Friedrichs Gegenbewegung so weit nach oben, dass die Spuren der Schläge auf dem Arm darunter sichtbar wurden. Friedrich blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Er starrte Katte erschrocken an und bemühte sich, eine Ausrede zu finden. Er wollte dieses Eingeständnis seines Versagens nicht seinem einzigen Freund auf die Nase binden müssen.

Katte ließ Friedrich los. Vorsichtig trat er auf ihn zu, wollte das Hemd an den Schultern zur Seite schieben, um das ganze Ausmaß der Misshandlungen begutachten zu können, aber Friedrich schlug seine Hand weg. „Lass! Das ist nichts. Ich bin nur… die Treppe… runtergefallen…“

„Die Treppe.“ Katte glaubte ihm kein Wort. „Wer hat dich geschlagen? Friedrich?“ Friedrich wandte sich wortlos ab und ging an Katte vorbei aus dem Zimmer. Der ließ sich allerdings nicht so leicht abschütteln und lief ihm natürlich hinterher. „Warte doch! Friedrich! Ich will dir doch nur helfen!“

Auf der Schwelle drehte sich Friedrich zu Katte um, eine Träne schimmerte in seinen Augen. „Ich brauche aber keine Hilfe!“, schleuderte er ihm entgegen, aber seine Stimme zitterte verräterisch, als er das sagte.

Katte ließ sich nicht beirren. „Doch, das tust du. Wer war das?“

Friedrich ließ sich auf die Treppenstufen fallen. Nie, nie könnte er zugeben, dass sein Vater – „Das war… mein Ausbilder. Beim Militär. Weil ich so oft danebengeschossen habe.“, murmelte er leise.

Katte setzte sich neben ihn. „Aber das ist doch nichts, wofür du dich schämen musst. Mich haben sie auch dafür geschlagen, als ich jünger war, weißt du? Das gibt sich mit der Zeit.“

Fragend blickte Friedrich zu ihm auf. „Meinst du? Ich glaube nicht.“ Eine Träne rollte über seine Wange. Nein, sein Vater würde nie aufhören, ihn für vermeintliche Vergehen zu bestrafen. Wahrscheinlich machte es ihm Spaß, seinen Sohn leiden zu sehen, vermutete Friedrich. Und er konnte nicht aufhören, sich selbst die Schuld daran zu geben. Er empfand es als Schande, und diese Schande war schlimmer als der Schmerz.

Katte sah die Tränen in den Augen des Jüngeren. Er verstand, worum es Friedrich ging; er selbst hatte das Gefühl der Scham ertragen müssen, das schreckliche Gefühl, nicht gut genug zu sein. Auch er hatte die Schuld bei sich selbst gesucht. Aber sein Vater war dahinter gekommen und hatte mit den Ausbildern ein ernstes Wort gesprochen. Und genau dasselbe schlug er jetzt Friedrich vor.

„Was? Mein Vater? Nein, das ist keine gute Idee. Das ist wirklich… nicht ratsam.“, wehrte Friedrich erschrocken ab.

Katte sah Friedrich mitfühlend an. Der arme Junge schien völlig verängstigt zu sein. Vorsichtig legte er ihm den Arm um die Schulter.

Als er die Berührung spürte, zuckte Friedrich zusammen wie vom Blitz getroffen. Dann aber nahm er den Zuspruch dankbar an. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Kattes Schulter und weinte. Und so saßen sie da, auf den Stufen des Schulgebäudes, bis die Kirchturmuhr halb sechs schlug.

„Du solltest trotzdem versuchen, mit deinem Vater zu sprechen.“ Katte bestand darauf. „Ich kann auch gerne mitkommen, wenn du magst. Oder ich spreche selbst mit ihm, wenn dir das lieber ist.“

Friedrich erschrak. „Nein! Auf keinen Fall!“ Das fehlte gerade noch! Was, wenn Katte es am Schluss doch noch fertigbrachte und zu seinem Vater ging?

Verwirrt sah Katte ihn an. „Ist das wirklich so schlimm? Was muss dieser Mann getan haben, dass du sogar Angst hast, mit deinem Vater darüber zu sprechen?“

Friedrich knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wenn Katte wüsste…! „Mein Vater… ist zu beschäftigt, um sich mit derlei Kindereien abzugeben.“

„Ach? Wer ist denn dein Vater?“

Friedrich brach der Schweiß aus, trotz der Februarkälte. Erklärung, Erklärung… was könnte er als Erklärung vorbringen? Aber ihm war bewusst, dass es besser war, sofort reinen Tisch zu machen. Sonst würde Katte ihm vorhalten, dass er nicht ehrlich gewesen war, falls sie tatsächlich Freunde werden würden. „Ich bin Friedrich von Preußen. Mein Vater ist Friedrich Wilhelm, König in Preußen.“ Als er Kattes Blick sah, fügte er rasch hinzu: „Es klingt sehr unglaubwürdig, ich weiß.“

Katte wurde blass. Daher also war ihm Friedrich von Anfang an bekannt vorgekommen! Klar, er hatte den Thronfolger Preußens einige Male aus der Ferne auf Paraden oder an hohen Feiertagen gesehen. Daher kniete er jetzt auch vor Friedrich auf den gefrorenen Treppenstufen nieder. „Mein Prinz!“

Friedrich wurde rot. Er streckte beide Hände aus und nahm Katte an den Schultern. „Bitte, tu das nicht. Als du es nicht wusstest, hast du mich auch nicht anders behandelt. Ich bitte dich, rede mit mir wie mit einem… mit einem…“

Er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, aber Katte stand auf, zog ihn hoch und fasste im Gegenzug Friedrichs Schultern. „Vielleicht… wie mit… einem Freund?“

Friedrich blickte zu ihm auf, ein warmer Glanz trat in seine Augen. „Ja. Wie mit einem Freund.“, flüsterte er, denn mehr traute er seiner Stimme gerade nicht zu. Dann, vorsichtig, umarmte er Katte. Nicht länger als einige Sekunden dauerte die kurze Berührung ihrer Körper. Doch Friedrich schien es, als berührte sich mehr. Als berührten sich ihre Seelen.


	7. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
> Und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.  
> \- R.M. Rilke, _Der Panther_

Auch wenn er in Hans Hermann von Katte einen Freund gefunden hatte, hatte Friedrich noch immer keinen Weg gefunden, der es ihm ermöglicht hätte, aus dem Gefängnis Schloss Wusterhausen auszubrechen. Er war noch immer einsam, zog sich von allem zurück und ging allen aus dem Weg, sogar seiner Schwester Wilhelmine. Nur die Samstagnachmittage im Mechanikunterricht und die Flötenstunden waren kleine Lichtblicke.

Aber sein restliches Leben fristete er in ständiger Angst vor Strafe und Schlägen. Wenn er Schritte hörte, hatte er Angst, es könnte sein Vater sein, der ihn wieder einmal für irgendetwas bestrafen wollte. Beim Exerzieren fürchtete er sich, sobald sein Leutnant auf zehn Schritte an ihn herantrat. Und sein Vorhang-Trauma war noch lange nicht verwunden. Er traute sich nicht einmal mehr, den Raum zu betreten, in dem jene schicksalhafte Begegnung stattgefunden hatte.

In den nächsten Wochen ging es Friedrich immer schlechter. Er aß fast nichts, die lähmende Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Wenn er doch einmal ein paar Bissen hinunterbrachte, musste er sich nicht selten übergeben. Außerdem konnte er kaum schlafen. Er lag stundenlang wach, und wenn er es einmal geschafft hatte, einzuschlafen, wurde er kurz darauf wieder wach, lag nach Luft ringend im Bett und glaubte, den Stoff einer Gardine um seinen Hals zu spüren.

Da sich sein körperlicher Zustand kontinuierlich verschlechterte, ließen entsprechend auch seine Leistungen in der Schule und beim Militär nach, was sein Vater mit weiteren, häufigeren und härteren Schlägen bestrafte. ‚Früher‘, dachte sich Friedrich, ‚früher war es nicht so schlimm. Jetzt, wo ich anfange, mich gegen ihn aufzulehnen, reagierte er viel heftiger als davor.‘ Aber er konnte nicht das letzte bisschen Stolz, das ihm noch geblieben war, aufgeben, indem er vor seinem Vater wieder klein beigab. Wenn es ihn auch das Leben kosten sollte, würde er zumindest aufrecht sterben.

An einem düsteren, regnerischen Mittwochabend Anfang März, zweieinhalb Wochen vor Ostern, beschloss Friedrich Wilhelm, sich die Fortschritte seines Sohnes beim Schießen anzusehen. Begleitet von Generalmajor von Grumbkow verlangte er von seinem Sohn, ihm seine Leistung vorzuführen. Und Friedrich schoss natürlich erbärmlich. Von fünfzig Schuss fanden höchstens sechs ihr Ziel. Und im Vergleich zu den letzten Wochen war das viel gewesen.

Zitternd holte Friedrich Luft, stellte sich bereits auf Prügel ein. Aber Friedrich Wilhelm hatte anscheinend einen guten Tag, oder es war ihm einfach zu kalt, denn er befahl Grumbkow, bei Friedrich zu bleiben, ihn hundert Schuss abfeuern zu lassen und für jeden Fehlschuss später einen Peitschenhieb auszuteilen. Und er unterließ es nicht, seinen Sohn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er in der nächsten Woche diese Übung persönlich überwachen würde.

Mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss, und Friedrich stand verängstigt mit dem Gewehr in der Hand da und sah ihm nach. Er hatte die Drohung seines Vaters sehr wohl verstanden, nächste Woche würde er sein blaues Wunder erleben.

Sein Magen verkrampfte sich vor Angst. Friedrich umklammerte haltsuchend den Gewehrkolben und kämpfte gegen den Drang, sich übergeben zu müssen. Wie durch einen Nebel drang die Stimme Grumbkows an sein Ohr: „Mein Prinz, wollen wir anfangen?“

Grumbkow hatte nie vorgehabt, Friedrich für jeden Fehlschuss zu schlagen. Maximal für jeden zehnten, da die Schläge eben doch vom König angeordnet wurden. Aber Friedrich wusste das nicht.

So sehr er auch versuchte, sich zusammenzunehmen, er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Die ersten zehn Schüsse gingen nicht einmal in die Nähe des Ziels. Und mit jedem Fehlschuss wurde es schlimmer. Nach fünfundzwanzig Verfehlungen bedeutete Grumbkow ihm mit einem leisen Seufzer, aufzuhören.

Friedrich stand mit vor Angst schlotternden Knien vor ihm und hätte sich am liebsten im Schlamm vergraben. Jetzt standen wohl die ersten 25 Peitschenhiebe aus. Zu seiner Überraschung verpasste ihm der Generalmajor nur zwei leichte Schläge, einen auf jede Wange. „Ich glaube, wir lassen das für heute lieber. Mein Prinz, wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr gehen.“

„A-aber… was soll ich dann nächste Woche meinem Vater sagen, wenn ich es immer noch nicht kann?“ Friedrich fasste das Gewehr noch immer so fest, als müsse er sich daran festhalten. Das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme war ihm peinlich, aber er konnte es nicht unterdrücken.

Friedrich Wilhelm von Grumbkow sah den Kronprinzen an. „Ich werde mir schon etwas einfallen lassen. Ihr werdet nach Möglichkeit darum herumkommen, versprochen.“

Friedrich war ein Stück weit erleichtert, als er nach Hause lief und sich dort in seinem Zimmer verschanzte. Die gefürchtete drakonische Strafe war ausgeblieben und Grumbkow würde ihm helfen, das Schießen nächste Woche zu umgehen. Aber es war eben nur eine kleine Erleichterung, wenn er daran dachte, dass er bis zum nächsten Samstag ununterbrochen entweder der Willkür seines Vaters oder der seines Leutnants ausgeliefert war. Und je länger er daran dachte, desto schwerer wurde der Brocken der Angst, der sich in seiner Brust festsetzte.

Er war so versunken in seine eigene Welt aus Furcht und psychischen Schmerzen, dass er es gar nicht mitbekam, als seine Schwester sein Zimmer betrat. Erst, als sie direkt vor ihm stand und „Friedrich!“ rief, bemerkte er sie. Zu Tode erschrocken starrte er sie an. Es dauerte ein paar Wimpernschläge, bis er erkannte, dass es nur Wilhelmine war, die sich jetzt neben ihn auf sein Bett setzte.

„Friedrich, ich mache mir Sorgen.“, meinte sie leise.

Verwirrt sah ihr Bruder sie an. „Aber… warum denn?“

„Warum?“ Halb schockiert, halb belustigt nahm Wilhelmine seine Hand. „Weil du seit Wochen nur noch hier sitzt, wenn du nicht im Unterricht oder beim Militär bist. Weil du leichenblass bist und aussiehst, als hättest du seit Tagen kein Auge zugemacht. Und weil du nichts mehr isst, Friedrich. Da werde ich mir als deine Schwester doch wohl noch Sorgen machen dürfen.“

Friedrich runzelte die Stirn. „Ganz so schlimm ist es doch gar nicht.“, versuchte er, abzuwehren.

„Oh doch. Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?“ Wilhelmine blickte ihn streng an.

Wenn er ehrlich war, musste Friedrich sich eingestehen, dass er sich nicht mehr genau erinnern konnte, aber er würde das mit Sicherheit nicht erwähnen. „Gestern… vielleicht?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, gestern bist du schon vor dem Essen ins Bett gegangen. Selbst wenn du nicht geschlafen hast, wenn man aus deinem Aussehen Schlüsse ziehen darf.“

Wilhelmine stand auf. „Friedrich, du musst essen. Ich hole dir was.“

Als sie mit einem Teller Suppe und einem Löffel wiederkam hatte sich ihr Bruder unter der Bettdecke verkrochen. Vorsichtig stellte sie den Teller auf den Boden, setzte sie sich neben Friedrich und zog die Decke zurück.

Friedrich drehte sich weg. „Ich kann nicht essen.“

„Du musst. Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass du dich hier zu Tode hungerst.“ Sie fasste seine Schulter und drehte ihn um. „Was ist los? Komm, Friedrich, erzähl es mir.“

Friedrich presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

Wilhelmine seufzte. „Wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen.“

Friedrich setzte sich auf. „Wilhelmine… ich habe Angst.“ Er vergrub sein Gesicht in der Bettdecke und murmelte: „Ich habe Angst, wenn ich ihn sehe, wenn ich seine Stimme höre. Wenn ich nur an ihn denke, dann läuft es mir eiskalt über den Rücken. Ich habe Angst, dass er mich wieder schlägt. Und er schlägt mich immer und immer wieder, egal wie sehr ich mich angestrengt habe, seinen Ansprüchen zu genügen. Und seit der Sache damals…“ Er unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. „Die Sache… mit dem Vorhang… Ich… kann nicht schlafen, ohne dass er mich in meinen Träumen verfolgt. Wenn ich überhaupt mal schlafen kann. Ich liege wach und glaube, keine Luft zu kriegen. Ich glaube, die Gardine um meinen Hals zu fühlen. Und ich habe Angst, zu sterben.“

Er hatte dagegen angekämpft, aber jetzt liefen ihm doch die Tränen übers Gesicht. Wilhelmine legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. „Ach, Friedrich. Du Armer. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen.“ Sie strich ihm übers Haar. „Bitte, versuch trotzdem zu essen.“

Zunächst weigerte sich Friedrich weiterhin, indem er stur den Kopf schüttelte und die Lippen zusammenkniff, aber als er zum Protestieren ansetzte, schob sie ihm einen Löffel Suppe in den Mund. Überrascht schluckte er. Wilhelmine grinste. „Na also, geht doch. Und noch einer.“ Wieder wollte er ansetzen, sich zu beschweren, aber seine Schwester war erbarmungslos.

„Bitte, bitte“, er schluckte erneut, „Lass mich doch wenigstens alleine essen. Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr.“

Wilhelmine überließ ihm den Löffel. „Schön, wenn es dich glücklich macht. Aber aufessen, ich bleibe hier sitzen!“, drohte sie.

Nach einigen Löffeln musste er sich eingestehen, dass er ziemlichen Hunger hatte, aber noch immer blieb ein Rest der Übelkeit, die von der Angst kam. Die würde er sicher nicht so schnell loswerden. Trotzdem aß er widerstandslos den Teller leer und hielt ihn Wilhelmine hin. „Ist das jetzt in Ordnung?“

„Ja.“ Sie lächelte ihn an. „Und morgen zwinge ich dich wieder, verlass dich drauf.

Aber da ist doch noch etwas, das dich beschäftigt. Kann es sein, dass du wegen irgendetwas trotzdem ziemlich glücklich bist, irgendwo ganz tief in dir drin?“

Ja. Er war glücklich, dass er Katte kennengelernt hatte. Dass er endlich einen richtigen Freund gefunden hatte. Friedrich errötete. „Ja… vielleicht schon. Vielleicht…“

Wilhelmine grinste. „Ist mein Bruder etwa verliebt?“

Erschrocken blickte Friedrich sie an. Verliebt? In Katte? Aber der war doch ein Mann! Er konnte sich doch nicht in einen Mann verlieben! „Was? Verliebt? Oh nein, das nicht!“

Aber seine Schwester ließ nicht locker. „Ich kenn diesen Blick doch! Na komm schon, wer ist die Glückliche?“

„Ach komm, Wilhelmine, hör auf. Da ist niemand, in den ich verliebt wäre. Ich sitze im Unterricht neben jemandem, der auch Flöte spielt, und wir unterhalten uns manchmal. Das ist alles.“

„Dann ist es eben ein Glücklicher! Friedrich, du bist nicht der erste, den ich sehe, der sich hoffnungslos verknallt hat.“

„Ach, Quatsch.“

Nachdem seine Schwester gegangen war, lag er wieder stundenlang wach, doch in dieser Nacht dachte er nach. Katte… er mochte Katte, ganz klar. Aber verliebt? Er konnte sich doch nicht in einen Mann verlieben; er war doch kein Mädchen! Und was sollte Katte von ihm denken! Nein, er war nicht verliebt!

Nach einiger Zeit schlief Friedrich schließlich doch ein. Er träumte von Katte, der Flöte spielend vor ihm auf dem Bett saß. Schließlich legte er die Flöte beiseite und sah Friedrich an. „Ich könnte auch noch etwas ganz anderes blasen“, meinte er leise und sah Friedrich auf eine merkwürdige Weise an. Er legte sich neben Friedrich und fuhr mit seinen Händen an seiner Brust entlang bis zu seiner Hüfte. Dann griff er ihm zwischen die Beine. Friedrich holte erschrocken Luft. Aber es fühlte sich gut an, erstaunlich gut. Kattes Atem streifte seine Wange. Er blickte ihm in die Augen. Diese leuchtenden, grünen, wunderschönen Augen. Dann neigte er seinen Kopf und streifte mit seinen Lippen Kattes Hals.

In diesem Moment verschwand der andere. Friedrich erwachte mit einem Mal und lag schwer atmend im Bett. Diesmal war kein Vorhang da, der ihm die Luft abschnürte, sondern ein schreckliches Gefühl von fast schmerzhafter Härte zwischen den Beinen. Er kannte das Gefühl, aber bislang hatte er nie ein konkretes Bild dazu vor Augen gehabt. Und jetzt… war es ausgerechnet Katte. Von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt… Katte!

Friedrich drehe sich auf die Seite, vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen und zwang sich, an andere Dinge zu denken. Langsam verschwand die drängende Härte, aber sie hinterließ einen leeren Schmerz in seinem Herzen.

Etwa zwei Stunden blieben ihm noch bis zum Sonnenaufgang. Diese zwei Stunden lang lag Friedrich wach, versuchte, an weniger erregende Dinge zu denken und sich gleichzeitig über Katte und seine Gefühle klar zu werden. Ein Mann… er hatte sich doch nicht tatsächlich in einen Mann verliebt! Das ging doch nicht!

Wenn er aber mal realistisch versuchte, nachzudenken, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Frauen noch nie als besonders erregend empfunden hatte. Wenn andere Soldaten von Brüsten oder tiefer gelegeneren Körperteilen sowie anderen Vorzügen des weiblichen Körpers sprachen, hatte er nie irgendeine Regung empfunden. Vielleicht… war an Wilhelmines Behauptung, es wäre ein Glücklicher, doch etwas Wahres dran? Aber was würde Katte dazu sagen, wenn er es erfahren sollte? Das wäre schrecklich!

Nein, beschloss Friedrich, er war nicht verliebt. Er wollte vielleicht befreundet sein mit Katte, aber er war mit Sicherheit nicht verliebt. Solche Träume hatte ja schließlich jeder mal… oder?

Erst, als sein Vater wieder gegen seine Tür hämmerte und Friedrich die Angst in die Knochen fuhr, fiel ihm auf, dass er sie in der Nacht tatsächlich für ein paar Stunden hatte vergessen können. Als er an Katte gedacht hatte, waren alle Gedanken an seinen Vater und eben sogar die Angst verschwunden gewesen.


	8. VII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nun, armes Herz, vergiss die Qual!  
> Nun muss sich alles, alles wenden.  
> \- L. Uhland, _Frühlingsglaube_

Tauwetter hatte eingesetzt, und als Friedrich am nächsten Samstag nach Wusterhausen zum Unterricht lief, lagen nur noch vereinzelte Schneehaufen am Straßenrand. Im Graben neben der Straße rann das Wasser, die Sonne spiegelte sich in den Pfützen, die sich in den Wagenspuren der aufgeweichten Straße gesammelt hatten, und die Vögel sangen.

All das wollte nicht recht zu Friedrichs niedergedrückter Stimmung passen. Er war zu Tode erschöpft, die Angst als sein ständiger Begleiter lastete als schwere Bürde auf seinen Schultern. Schwerfällig trottete er die Straße entlang.

Lange hatte er überlegt, ob er überhaupt in den Unterricht gehen sollte, und nur der Gedanke an die Blankseite des Degens seines Vaters hatte ihn aus seinem Zimmer bringen können. Ein bisschen hatte er auch an Katte gedacht – und sich ein bisschen vor ihrem Treffen gefürchtet. Seit er von Katte geträumt hatte, hatte er Angst, dass er im Unterricht auch… eine Erektion bekommen könnte. Auch, wenn er weiterhin der festen Überzeugung war, dass er sich nicht in Katte verliebt hatte! Aber er war sechzehn Jahre alt, so etwas konnte schon einmal passieren, wie er beim Militär schon erfahren hatte. Zum Glück wenigstens nicht am eigenen Leib.

Der Weg nach Wusterhausen schien ihm endlos. Friedrich zweifelte schon daran, rechtzeitig anzukommen, als die ersten Häuser des Ortes in sein Blickfeld kamen. Die Kirchturmuhr schlug viertel vor drei. Er würde sogar pünktlich sein. Resigniert seufzte Friedrich. An diesem Tag schienen sogar die Kirchenglocken fröhlicher zu klingen, was weiter zur Verschlechterung seiner Laune beitrug. Hoffentlich würde die Zeit so schnell wie möglich vorbeigehen. Er wollte jetzt schon wieder nach Hause und sich für den Rest seines hoffentlich kurzen Lebens unter der Bettdecke verstecken.

Als Katte das Klassenzimmer betrat und Friedrich auf seinem angestammten Platz in der ersten Reihe erblickte, erstarrte er. Friedrich sah fürchterlich aus. Gut, er war schon immer blass und mager gewesen, solange sie sich gekannt hatten, aber im Winter, als noch Schnee gelegen hatte, war ihm das irgendwie nicht so sehr aufgefallen. Jetzt aber, da alles aufzuleben begann und die Sonne das Land erwärmte, schienen ihre Strahlen Friedrich nicht zu berühren. Katte sah die auffällige Blässe der Haut, die deutlich hervorstehenden Wangenknochen, die dunklen Ringe unter Friedrichs Augen. Der Kronprinz wirkte todkrank.

Zudem war er der einzige, der sich auch im Zimmer fest in seinen Mantel wickelte und außer Gesicht und Händen kein bisschen Haut der Frühlingssonne preisgeben wollte. Selbst das dunkle Haar hing ihm wie ein Vorhang vor dem Gesicht. Die weichen Strähnen hatten ihren Glanz verloren; sie waren ebenso stumpf wie Friedrichs sturmgraue Augen.

Katte setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben Friedrich und fasste ihn sanft an der Schulter. „Friedrich? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Friedrich blickte müde zu ihm auf. „Ja, ja. Alles gut.“, murmelte er leise.

„Sicher?“ Skeptisch sah Katte ihn an. „Du siehst fertig aus, Friedrich.“

Friedrich winkte ab. „Es ist nichts, wirklich.“

Bevor Katte zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, begann der Lehrer die Stunde.

Wenn Friedrich sich auch schon Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, seinen Zustand nicht weiter erörtern zu müssen, wurde er nach dem Mechanikunterricht enttäuscht. „Friedrich!“, rief Katte ihm hinterher, als er schon aus der Schule geflüchtet war und den halben Marktplatz überquert hatte.

Widerwillig drehte der Angesprochene sich um. „Was ist denn?“

„Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass es dir gut geht! Hast du keinen Spiegel zuhause? Du siehst aus wie der leibhaftige Tod, Friedrich!“ Katte hatte ihn jetzt eingeholt und blieb neben ihm stehen. „Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich, Friedrich.“

„Danke“, murmelte Friedrich, „Aber ich brauche deine Sorgen nicht.“

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, aber Katte folgte ihm hartnäckig. Er griff nach Friedrichs Arm. Friedrich lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, die Berührung elektrisierte ihn geradezu. Ein warmes Prickeln breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus – und Friedrich versuchte erschrocken, Kattes Hand abzuschütteln. Er spürte seine beginnende Erregung. Nein, das durfte nicht passieren! Er atmete tief durch und versuchte, schneller zu laufen, um Katte loszuwerden.

„Friedrich! Jetzt warte doch!“ Katte musste jetzt auch laufen, um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können. Friedrich rannte jetzt fast. Er wollte weg von hier, weg von Katte, weg von allem! Aber lange konnte er sein Lauftempo nicht durchhalten. Schwer atmend blieb er schließlich stehen. Katte kam ihm nachgelaufen. „Sag mir doch wenigstens, was los ist!“, bat er Friedrich.

Friedrich aber war nicht in der Lage, ihm zu antworten. Sein Atem ging viel zu schnell für die kurze Strecke, die er gelaufen war, und trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, nicht genug Luft zu bekommen. Immer schneller atmete er ein, er rang nach Luft, glaubte, die Gardine um seinen Hals zu spüren. Katte hatte er vergessen, er glaubte wieder im Schloss zu sein, an die Wand gedrückt, keine Luft, sein Vater vor ihm, die Gardine um den Hals, Luft, Panik – Luft – sterben – Luft – Luft!

Friedrich wurde schwarz vor Augen, er fiel zu Boden. Mit wenigen Schritten war Katte bei ihm und fing ihn auf. Friedrich war leichenblass, seine Atmung war flach und rasend schnell. Die Frühlingsdämmerung tauchte die beiden in ein beinahe surreales Licht und Friedrichs dunkle Locken wirkten beinahe schwarz auf seiner leichenblassen Haut; Katte glaubte, einen sterbenden Engel in den Armen zu halten.

Das Problem hierbei war „sterbend“. Katte suchte verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit, Friedrichs Atmung wieder zu normalisieren. Ihm fiel ein, dass seine kleine Schwester einmal einen solchen Anfall gehabt hatte. Eine Hofdame hatte ihm daraufhin erklärt, dass ein Mensch in diesem Fall zu viel einatmete und man versuchen musste, weniger zu atmen.

Nur, dass Friedrich bewusstlos war. Katte dachte fieberhaft nach. Weniger atmen. Er kniete auf der schlammigen Straße nieder, Friedrich noch immer in seinen Armen, und drückte sein Gesicht gegen seine Brust. Vorsichtig, um ihm nicht etwa noch die Nase zu brechen, aber doch hoffentlich fest genug, um seine Atmung ein wenig einzuschränken. Seine Hand legte er an Friedrichs Wangen. Ängstlich lauschte er auf die Atemzüge des anderen – was, wenn er hier gerade versehentlich den Kronprinz in Preußen und Kurprinzen von Brandenburg erstickte?

Ob seine Methode jetzt Erfolg gehabt hatte oder ob Friedrich von sich aus wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, konnte Katte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber nach einiger Zeit wurde Friedrichs Atmung zunehmend langsamer und schließlich auch wieder tiefer. Schließlich hustete er, seine Finger suchten, griffen nach einem Halt und schlossen sich fest um Kattes Arm, der sich um seinen Oberkörper gelegt hatte. Mit überraschender Kraft packte er zu, wand sich in Kattes Griff und drängte sich schluchzend an ihn.

Katte war mit einem Mal völlig überfordert mit der Situation. Gerade noch hatte Friedrich augenscheinlich im Sterben gelegen, jetzt hing er in seinen Armen wie ein verängstigtes Kind, das nachts aus einem Albtraum erwacht war. Vorsichtig strich Katte ihm über den Rücken, die bebenden Schultern, die dunklen Locken. „Friedrich. Friedrich, alles wird gut“, flüsterte er leise.

Als Friedrich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, meinte er im ersten Moment, wieder auf dem staubigen Teppich in besagtem Raum des Schlosses Wusterhausen zu liegen, noch halb in jenen verhängnisvollen Vorhang gehüllt. Dann spürte er die Arme, die sich um ihn gelegt hatten, und er erinnerte sich: Katte war hier, bei ihm. Ein erstes Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, er hielt sich an Katte fest wie ein Ertrinkender an einem Ast und weinte verzweifelt.

Warme Hände fuhren über seinen Rücken und seine Schultern. Kattes weiche Stimme flüsterte ihm leise, beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Katte bot ihm Schutz. Langsam beruhigte er sich. Es war vorbei, niemand hatte gerade versucht, ihn zu erdrosseln, der Vorhang hing an seinem vorgesehenen Ort und sein Vater war nicht hier. Er lag hier in Kattes Armen und war in Sicherheit.

Schließlich atmete Friedrich tief durch, setzte sich auf und sah Katte an. Der tiefsitzende Schmerz in den wilden, grauen Augen erschreckte den jungen Mann. „Es… tut mir leid.“, murmelte Friedrich verlegen und senkte den Blick. „Ich… gehe jetzt besser.“

Er stand auf, aber Katte kam ebenfalls auf die Füße und hielt noch immer seine Hand fest. „Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Dafür sind Freunde doch da, oder?“

Friedrich schluckte. Also war Katte wirklich sein Freund. Er war für ihn da. Er hielt ihn, wenn er gehalten werden wollte. Er sorgte sich um ihn. Er zog Katte in eine feste Umarmung. „Danke.“

„Wenn du reden möchtest über das, was passiert ist, bin ich immer für dich da. Aber erzähl mir nicht, dass es dir gut geht, wenn du Probleme hast. Sonst mache ich mir nur noch mehr Sorgen.“

Friedrich zögerte kurz. Er wollte sich Katte so gerne anvertrauen, er wollte diese schreckliche Last teilen, die auf ihm lag, er wollte nicht mehr alleine sein. Also überwand er seine Scheu und begann, zu erzählen.

Währenddessen lief er ruhelos auf und ab. Es half ihm, nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Er erzählte Katte von seinem Vater und dem Militärausbilder, von den ständigen Schlägen, der zunehmenden Brutalität und Härte und von seiner ständigen Angst, die ihm den Schlaf verwehrte und ihn vom Essen abhielt. Er erzählte auch von der Gardine, vom Versuch seines Vaters, ihn umzubringen und von Generalmajor von Grumbkow, der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

Und Katte hörte zu. Er lief unermüdlich neben Friedrich her, dem die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen und der sich verzweifelt gestikulierend durch die Haare fuhr und nervös mit den Knöpfen seiner Uniform spielte. Seine Hände waren ebenso ruhelos wie seine Füße, als er Katte seine Seele offenbarte. Er machte sich verletzlich, das wusste er. Aber Katte half ihm, die Bürde zu tragen, die ihm auferlegt worden war.

Schließlich war Friedrich beim letzten Mittwoch angekommen und berichtete von der Schießübung und davon, dass er so schreckliche Angst vor dem nächsten Mittwoch hatte. Er blieb stehen und atmete tief durch. Alles fühlte sich leichter an. Die Angst war noch immer da, aber sie schien kleiner geworden zu sein, jetzt, da er sie mit Katte teilte. Etwas lag da in der Art, auf die Katte ihm zugehört hatte. Seine Schwester hatte ihn auch verstanden, vielleicht sogar besser als Katte, schließlich kannte sie ihren Vater. Aber sie hatte ihm nicht die Last von den Schultern nehmen können.

Die sinkende Sonne tauchte ihn und Katte in ein warmes, rotes Licht. Friedrich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete die Wolken, die über ihm am Himmel entlangzogen, nach Westen. Er fühlte sich frei, zum ersten Mal seit langem. „Lass uns weglaufen.“, murmelte er, halb zu Katte und halb zu sich selbst. „Lass uns einfach auf die Sonne zulaufen, bis wir irgendwann am Meer stehen. Lass uns frei sein. Was meinst du?“

Katte sah ihn lächelnd an. „Du möchtest… Friedrich, es bringt nichts, wenn du vor deinen Problemen wegläufst. Überleg doch mal. Wenn du jetzt nicht nach Hause gehst, wird man dich suchen. Wenn du es schaffst, dich in den Wäldern zu verstecken und nicht gefunden zu werden, wird man dich spätestens an der Grenze aufgreifen. Wir können nicht weglaufen.“

Friedrich seufzte. „Ja. Ich weiß. Aber ich würde gerne.“ Dann sah er Katte an, und in seinen Augen blitze etwas auf, das Katte noch nie bemerkt hatte. Etwas, das ihn entfernt an Freude erinnerte. „Komm, Katte, lass uns trotzdem laufen. Vielleicht holen wir die Sonne ein.“ Und er lief los, quer über den brachen Acker, mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf die sinkende Sonne zu. Er fühlte den Wind in seinem Haar und auf seinem Gesicht, und er hörte den Atem in seinen Lungen gleichmäßig ein- und ausströmen. Diesmal war das Gefühl des Erstickens nicht da, sein Hals war offen und er schrie vor Freude.

In diesem Moment fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal frei. Er wäre einfach weitergelaufen, immer geradeaus, bis er die Sonne umarmt hätte. Aber dann hörte er Kattes Stimme hinter sich. Er lief langsamer, blieb schließlich stehen und drehte sich um.

Katte sah Friedrich vor sich, mit der dunklen Lockenpracht, die im Wind hinter ihm her wehte. Die Sonne vergoldete dieses Bild und Katte glaubte einmal mehr, einen Engel zu sehen. Und wenn er ihn nicht zurückhielte, würde er sicher davonfliegen, und er würde aufwachen und hätte alles nur geträumt.

„Friedrich!“, schrie er aus voller Kehle, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte und ihm nachlief. „Friedrich!“ Friedrich musste ihn gehört haben, er blieb stehen und sah sich nach ihm um. Als Katte ihn endlich eingeholt hatte, musste er lachen. „Flieg mir nicht weg.“, meinte er leise, und Friedrich strahlte ihn an.

„Nein. Wenn ich wegfliege, dann mit dir zusammen.“

Gemächlich gingen sie zurück zum Weg. Es war spät, Friedrich würde sich sehr beeilen müssen, um noch rechtzeitig nach Hause zu kommen. Wenn er nicht schon längst zu spät wäre. Auch Katte musste zurück in die Kaserne. Die Angst war wieder da; er würde alleine zuhause in seinem Zimmer sitzen und sich vor seinem Vater verstecken müssen. „Ich will nicht zurück.“, murmelte er. „Nächste Woche ist Ostern. Da haben wir nicht einmal Unterricht. Ich werde dich zwei Wochen lang nicht sehen. Katte, was soll ich nur tun ohne dich?“

Katte runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist mit Ostersonntag? Hast du da Zeit?“

Friedrich zuckte die Achseln. „Zeit schon… aber wo – “

Katte unterbrach ihn. „Da fragst du noch? Im Wald natürlich. Wie letztes Jahr.“

„Im Wald?“ Friedrich sah ihn an. Eine geniale Idee. Er wäre weit weg von seinem Vater – und bei Katte.

„Also, bis nächsten Sonntag. Gegen Mittag?“

Friedrich nickte. „Gegen Mittag.“

Er lief los, zurück nach Schloss Wusterhausen, zurück zur Angst. Bis Ostersonntag würde er überleben müssen. Aber er würde es schon schaffen, wenn er nur an Katte dachte. Nicht zu viel, damit ihm nicht wieder ein derartiger Traum in den Sinn kam… aber ein bisschen vielleicht.

An diesem Abend hatte er zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder richtigen Hunger. Zufrieden betrachtete Wilhelmine ihren Bruder beim Essen. Er sah besser aus als heute Morgen, glücklicher. Er aß seinen Teller widerstandslos leer, ganz ohne dass sie ihn dazu zwingen musste, und seine Wangen hatten eine zartrosige Farbe angenommen.

Was auch immer Friedrich behaupten mochte, dieser Katte tat ihm gut. Und Wilhelmine würde mit Freuden Generalmajor von Grumbkow heiraten, wenn sie sich irrte und ihr Bruder nicht in diesen Katte verliebt war. Was auch immer Friedrich sagen mochte, diesen Blick kannte sie. Sie fragte sich nur, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er selbst sich das eingestehen würde. Aber für ihn hoffte sie, dass die Geschichte ein gutes Ende finden würde. Als er an diesem Abend in ihr Zimmer kam, erzählte er ihr freudestrahlend, dass er sich am Ostersonntag mit Katte treffen würde. Dieses Strahlen in seinen Augen hatte sie lange nicht mehr gesehen; es machte sie selbst auch glücklich, ihren Bruder so glücklich zu sehen. Ja, Friedrich war eindeutig verliebt.


	9. VIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mein Busen drängt  
> Sich nach ihm hin,  
> Ach dürft ich fassen  
> Und halten ihn,  
> Und küssen ihn,  
> So wie ich wollt‘,  
> An seinen Küssen  
> Vergehen sollt‘!  
> \- J.W. Goethe, _Faust I_

Katte rannte die letzte Strecke zur Kaserne und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig vor Zapfenstreich. Sicher, er wäre gerne noch stundenlang mit Friedrich dort draußen gestanden… Warum nur musste er Soldat und an diese lästigen Regeln gebunden sein? Und Friedrich mit seinen sechzehn Jahren und seinem Status als Kronprinz hatte wohl auch kaum so etwas wie Freizeit. Vor allem bei diesem Vater… Aber zumindest würden sie sich am nächsten Sonntag, morgen in einer Woche, treffen können.

Als er in die Stube trat, empfingen ihn seine Kameraden mit lautem Gelächter. Anscheinend waren sie wieder einmal in ein Gespräch über eines ihrer Lieblingsthemen vertieft. Das bedeutete, entweder ihre eigenen Liebschaften, oder die ständig wechselnden Mädchen des Generalmajors. Lächelnd und kopfschüttelnd wandte Katte sich ab und holte sein Notizbuch aus seinem Spind. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, Friedrichs Wettlauf mit der Sonne in Versen festzuhalten. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er bereits in den letzten drei Wochen begonnen, die Eindrücke, die er so von seinem Banknachbarn bekommen hatte, in schriftlicher, poetischer Form festzuhalten.

Ein warmes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er an Friedrich dachte. Womit hatte er ein solches Vertrauen verdient? Eine solch offene Freundschaft? Er fühlte sich zu Friedrich hingezogen, vor allem emotional. Friedrich war ein Stück seiner Seele, das ihm zuvor gefehlt hatte. Er legte sich rücklings auf sein Bett und träumte mit offenen Augen. Ostersonntag… sie hatten sich im Wald verabredet… warum nur konnten sie nicht im selben Regiment dienen? Dann könnten sie sich öfter sehen.

Einmal die Woche für wenige Stunden… das war einfach sehr, sehr kurz. Gut, das lag auch an Friedrichs Vater und Kattes Dienst bei den Gens d’armes. Und daran, dass der Frühling gerade erst anfing. Aber wenn es erst einmal wärmer wäre… dann könnten sie sich öfter im Wald treffen. Wie am Palmsonntag im letzten Jahr. Oder am kommenden Ostersonntag.

Ein Seufzer entrang sich seiner Brust. Friedrich… ja, wenn es endlich, endlich richtig Frühling wäre… Dann könnte er sich öfter in diesen wunderschönen grauen Augen verlieren, und öfter seine Hände in diesen duftenden, dunklen Haaren vergraben. Und er wollte diese weichen, samtigen Lippen auf seinen fühlen…

Er erschrak. Nein, so etwas durfte er nicht denken. Nicht über Friedrich! Dass er eher für Männer als für Frauen etwas übrig hatte, wusste er ja. Aber er konnte doch nicht… nicht Friedrich. Nicht den Kronprinzen! Katte schluckte. Ja, verdammt, er hatte sich verliebt. In Friedrich. Das ließ sich nicht abstreiten. Aber das konnte keine Zukunft haben. Zuerst einmal würde Friedrich als Kronprinz ohnehin keine Wahl haben, als eine Prinzessin oder Fürstentochter zu heiraten. Außerdem wollte er sicher nichts von ihm, nichts außer Freundschaft. Und das einzige, das Katte tun konnte, war, ihm diese Freundschaft zu bieten. Denn er wusste auch, dass er Friedrichs sturmgraue Augen nicht vergessen können würde.

Erst jetzt merkte er, dass die Gespräche im Raum verstummt waren. Er sah zu seinen Kameraden hinüber – die ihn allesamt mit wissendem Grinsen anblickten und jetzt in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. „Ohh, ich fürchte, unser Hänschen ist verliebt! Und am Schluss auch noch unglücklich!“, rief einer.

Katte lief dunkelrot an. „Ach, quatscht doch nicht so saudumm daher!“, fauchte er seinen Kameraden an.

„Das sieht uns aber sehr danach aus!“, feixte ein anderer.

„Jetzt komm, Hans, gib’s doch zu! Wenn du schon nicht lügen kannst, dann sei wenigstens ehrlich.“

Stöhnend ließ sich Katte wieder auf den Rücken fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht unter seinem Kissen. Aber insgeheim verfluchte er sich. Ja, verliebt, verliebt, er war verliebt. Bis über beide Ohren. Und er sollte es nicht sein. Er durfte sich nicht in Friedrich verlieben! Und jetzt war es zu spät. Schon allein das Bild vor seinem inneren Auge von Friedrich, seinem Engel, der mit der Sonne um die Wette flog… ein weiches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Jemand riss ihm das Kissen weg und ließ sich neben ihn aufs Bett fallen. „Also doch! Schaut euch mal diesen Ausdruck ungetrübter Glücksseligkeit an! Mann, Hans, das muss ein Weibsbild sein! Jetzt erzähl doch mal ein bisschen, wir wollen auch was von ihr haben!“

Katte verzog unwillig das Gesicht. Ob er nun verliebt war oder nicht, er wollte Friedrich nicht teilen, mit nichts und niemandem! Wenn er jetzt seinen Kameraden von ihm erzählte, hatte er fast den Eindruck, dass es ihm einen Teil von Friedrich wegnähme. Und das, wo Friedrich ihm so vertrauensvoll einen Teil von sich selbst geschenkt hatte. Nein, das wollte er nicht! Und er würde es auch nicht. „Geht euch doch nix an. Sucht euch selbst mal lieber eine, die euch das Bett wärmt, dann hättet ihr das nicht nötig.“, brummte er und drehte sich zur Wand.

„Ach was, hässlich ist sie wie die Nacht finster! Sonst hätt‘ er doch schon längst damit rumgeprahlt!“ Wieder Gelächter.

„Halt doch die Schnauze, Markus! Du hast doch keine Ahnung!“, fuhr Katte ihn an. Friedrich und hässlich? Oh nein, Friedrich war wunderschön! Jedes Mal, wenn er sein Gesicht sah, wünschte sich Katte, zeichnen zu können, um die Ästhetik seiner Züge festhalten zu können. Friedrich glich wirklich einem Engel. Da fielen ihm gleich ein paar neue, wunderschöne Verse ein.

Der verklärte Ausdruck, der sich wieder in Kattes Gesicht stahl, ließ seine Kameraden aufs Neue loslachen. „Oh je, ihn hat’s wirklich erwischt!“, lachte Markus. „Mal schauen, wie lang’s diesmal hält. Was meint ihr? Ich tippe ja auf drei Wochen. Wetten werden angenommen.“

Katte beschloss, sich nicht länger um dieses dumme Gerede zu kümmern. Wer auch immer neben ihm auf dem Bett gesessen hatte, er schubste ihn weg, zog sich die Uniform aus und legte sich hin. Schlafen war wohl das klügste, das er jetzt tun könnte. Zu einem vernünftigen Gedanken für ein Gedicht käme er bei diesem Geschrei hier drin ja doch nicht.

„Was, du gehst schon schlafen?“

„Dann träum mal schön… von deiner Süßen!“ Wieder lachten die anderen.

Katte beachtete sie nicht. Er zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde er tatsächlich von Friedrich träumen… ja, das wäre schön. Dann würde er die Woche bis Ostersonntag vielleicht etwas leichter überstehen. Mit dem Bild von Friedrichs wunderschönem Gesicht vor Augen fiel er schließlich in Schlaf.

 

 

„Katte… Katte, wach auf…Katte!“

Katte fuhr hoch. War da nicht eben noch jemand direkt neben ihm gewesen und hatte seinen Namen geflüstert? Und wer außer Friedrich nannte ihn bitte Katte? Verwirrt sah er sich um. Alles war wieder still, bis auf die Atemzüge seiner schlafenden Kameraden. Es war stockdunkel im Raum, er konnte nichts erkennen. Nur die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person spürte er. Dann wurde eine Kerze entzündet, die Person drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Katte blieb fast das Herz stehen. Es war in der Tat Friedrich! Eine wilde Freude packte ihn. Friedrich war hier, bei ihm!

„Oh, mein Katte!“, flüsterte der andere, klebte die Kerze mit ein paar Tropfen Wachs an das Brett am Kopfende des Bettes und setzte sich neben ihn. Heiße Lippen bahnten sich ihren Weg über Kattes Haut, warme Hände fuhren unter sein Hemd und über seine Brust. Katte spürte, dass sein Herz immer schneller schlug. Er versuchte, Friedrich in seine Arme zu ziehen, aber der schob ihn stattdessen zurück in die Horizontale und legte sich neben ihn.

Friedrichs Hände fuhren durch Kattes Haar, über Schultern und Brust und schließlich die Hüften entlang. Hitze schoss Katte in den Unterleib, er stöhnte auf, als Friedrichs Hände zwischen seine Oberschenkel griffen. Himmel, schon allein der Anblick von Friedrichs lustgeschwärzten Augen trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Er war jetzt schon hart.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen.“, murmelte Friedrich, „Ich darf nur hier sein, solange die Kerze brennt.“ Er drückte seine Lippen an Kattes Hals, dann schloss er seine Hände um Kattes steifes Glied.

Er hätte von Friedrich sehr viel weniger Erfahrung erwartet. Aber man konnte… „Ahhh!“ Katte ließ sich fallen, als Friedrich begann, seine Hände zu bewegen.

„Na los, komm für mich!“, flüsterte Friedrich. Katte sah ihn an, wollte ihn küssen, wollte kommen – da zischte die Kerze und verlosch mit einem Rauchfaden. Friedrich war mit einem Mal verschwunden.

„Nein! Komm zurück!“, flehte Katte. „Wo bist du denn?“

Dann wurde er wach. Und diesmal war er richtig wach. Kein mysteriöser Friedrich saß neben ihm auf dem Bett – leider – und er war schweißüberströmt und keuchte. Ein Teil seines Traums war unbequeme Realität geworden. Katte unterdrückte einen Fluch. Wie oft hatte er in den letzten drei Wochen von Friedrich geträumt? Sicher vier Mal. Aber es war nie so schlimm gewesen wie in dieser Nacht. Katte stöhnte. Es stellte sich ihm die Frage, ob er das Risiko eingehen und diese Angelegenheit gleich hier erledigen sollte, oder ob er hinaus zum Abort gehen sollte. Es war die Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera. Seine Kameraden wollte er nicht unbedingt zu Ohrenzeugen seiner Probleme werden lassen. Aber seine Erektion war so hart, dass er den Gedanken, mit einem solchen Ständer bis zum stillen Örtchen zu laufen, sofort wieder verwarf. Also hier.

Katte verbiss sich in sein Kissen, um die Geräusche zu dämpfen. Er müsste sich eben bemühen, so leise wie möglich zu sein, während er diese Sache selbst in die Hand nahm. Kaum berührte er sein Glied, hatte er wieder Friedrich vor Augen. Diese wundervollen, grauen Augen. Er musste an seinen Wettlauf mit der Sonne denken. Seine Hand bewegte sich immer schneller. Katte glaubte, wieder Friedrichs Lippen auf der Haut zu spüren. Die Vorstellung, dass Friedrich es war, der ihn berührte, erregte ihn so sehr, dass es nur noch ein paar Handbewegungen brauchte, bis er endlich kam.

So leise wie möglich stöhnte Katte in sein Kissen, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm Friedrichs Name über die Lippen kam. Während er sich langsam wieder beruhigte, lauschte er ängstlich auf die Atemzüge seiner Zimmergenossen. Hoffentlich hatte das keiner gehört. Jeder, der den Namen „Friedrich“ zu Ohren bekommen hätte, hätte Bescheid gewusst. Friedrich war schließlich eindeutig kein Frauenname…

Aber alles blieb still. Nach einigen angespannten Minuten atmete Katte erleichtert auf. ‚Friedrich, du bringst mich noch ganz schön in die Bredouille‘, dachte er sich. Verdammt! Er wollte das nicht. Er wollte nicht auf die Art an Friedrich denken müssen! Er wollte ihm ein Freund sein, nicht mehr. Dann schlief er endlich wieder ein. Diesmal träumte er nicht von Friedrich, und er war sehr dankbar dafür. 

Der nächste Tag war Palmsonntag, und Katte hatte frei. Er verbrachte den ganzen Tag auf seinem Bett, kritzelte Entwürfe und Ideen in sein Notizbuch und dachte an Friedrich. Ein Jahr war es nun also her, dass sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren… oder fast ein Jahr, wenn man es genau nahm.

Seine Kameraden zogen ihn damit auf, dass sie ihm gerne auch seine Liebschaft ersetzen würden, wenn er denn solche Sehnsucht hätte, aber er ignorierte sie. Es waren noch sechseinhalb Tage bis zum Ostersonntag, sechseinhalb Ewigkeiten, die er überstehen müsste. Und er vermisste Friedrich jetzt schon so schrecklich! **** ~~~~

 

* * *

 

 

Aber der Ostersonntag kam schließlich doch. Schon um viertel nach elf war Katte auf der Waldlichtung. Er hatte seine Flöte mitgenommen, um die Wartezeit zu überbrücken, da er erst in etwas über einer Stunde mit Friedrich rechnete. Er hatte seine Freizeit in der letzten Woche hauptsächlich mit Flöten verbracht – bis seine Kameraden ihm gedroht hatten, entweder ihn oder die Flöte oder beide zusammen in die Sickergrube des Aborts zu werfen. Dann hatte er sich hinter seinem Notizbuch verschanzt und geschrieben. Einige wundervolle Gedichte waren seiner Feder entsprungen. Und alle drehten sich um Friedrich.

So sehr Katte sich auch bemühte, sämtliche Gedanken, die auf diese Art mit Friedrich zu tun hatten, aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, es schien ihm ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein. Er schämte sich dafür, würde Friedrich am liebsten vergessen, wenn er sich dabei ertappte, dass er daran dachte, wie Friedrichs Lippen sich wohl auf seinen anfühlen würden, oder seine Hände auf seinen Hüften. Ob sich all das anfühlen würde wie in seinem Traum, ob es besser wäre oder schlechter. In solchen Momenten wünschte sich Katte, dass er Friedrich nie begegnet wäre.

Aber es war besser, mit ihm befreundet zu sein, als ihn nicht zu kennen. Schon jetzt frage er sich manchmal, wie er nur hatte leben können, ohne in diese wunderschönen, sturmgrauen Augen zu blicken. Ja, er war froh, ihn zu kennen. Katte lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm, schloss die Augen und hob die Flöte an die Lippen. Sanft umarmten die Töne die Bäume, und Katte saß da, dachte an Friedrich und wünschte sich, ihn ebenfalls umarmen zu können.


	10. IX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da draußen, stets betrogen,  
> Saus’t die geschäft’ge Welt  
> Schlag‘ noch einmal die Bogen  
> Um mich, du grünes Zelt!  
> \- J. v. Eichendorff, _Abschied_

Die Karwoche verging quälend langsam; die Angst lag wieder schwer auf Friedrich. Er freute sich zwar auf den Ostersonntag, musste aber gleichzeitig mit allen Mitteln versuchen, zumindest ein wenig besser im Schießen zu werden, damit sein Vater ihn am Mittwoch nicht köpfen lassen würde. Selbst, wenn Grumbkow auf seiner Seite war, würde Friedrich wohl kaum darum herumkommen.

Das Schießen am Mittwoch verlief allerdings so katastrophal wie erwartet. In seiner Angst traf Friedrich überhaupt nicht und bekam dafür von seinem Vater für jeden seiner zwanzig Fehlschüsse einen Hieb mit dem Säbel auf den entblößten Rücken. Außerdem ordnete Friedrich Wilhelm für den Karsamstag weitere Schießübungen unter der Leitung seines Leutnants an.

Friedrich verbrachte den ganzen Samstag in der Kaserne. Er schoss, verfehlte und lief zur Strafe mindestens zwanzig Kilometer um den Hof. Erst um halb elf in der Nacht entließ ihn der Leutnant schließlich. Friedrich fiel halbtot ins Bett. Er schaffte es nicht einmal mehr, seine Uniform auszuziehen. Zwei Stunden lang schlief er wie erschlagen, dann träumte er wieder von Vorhängen, die sich um seinen Hals wickelten und ihm die Luft abschnürten. Den Rest der Nacht lag er wach.

Am Ostersonntag war Friedrich todmüde. Er hatte kaum geschlafen, jeder Muskel seines Körpers schmerzte und er schaffte es kaum aus dem Bett. Dennoch saß er im Gottesdienst wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Zwei Stunden musste er über sich ergehen lassen, wie in jedem Jahr. Und da sein Vater direkt neben ihm saß, traute er sich nicht einmal, sein Notizbuch aus der Tasche zu ziehen und sich anderweitig die Zeit zu vertreiben. Gleichzeitig kämpfte er gegen den Drang, einzuschlafen. Der hämmernde Schmerz in seinem Kopf pulsierte mit den Spuren der Peitschenhiebe im Rhythmus seines Herzschlags. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er nach vorne, seine blicklosen Augen hatten das große Kreuz hinter dem Altar fixiert, ohne es wirklich zu sehen. Nur noch drei Stunden, bis er Katte wiedersehen würde…

Es sollte sich als drei Stunden zu lang erweisen. Nach dem Gottesdienst war ein festliches Mittagessen geplant. Friedrich konnte die brennenden Augen mittlerweile kaum mehr offenhalten. Und schließlich schlief er tatsächlich ein – beim Essen. Er fiel mit dem Gesicht auf seinen Teller und ertrank beinahe in der Bratensoße, bevor seine Schwester ihn mit einem kräftigen Tritt gegen das Schienbein wieder aufweckte. Erschrocken fuhr Friedrich hoch, aber sein Vater hatte den kleinen Zwischenfall natürlich bemerkt. Friedrich rann die Soße übers Gesicht und tropfte ihm auf die Uniform. Leugnen wäre ohnehin zwecklos gewesen.

Wortlos stand Friedrich Wilhelm auf, ging um den Tisch herum und schleifte seinen Sohn am Kragen der Uniform aus dem Zimmer. Draußen auf dem Gang verpasste er ihm zuerst eine saftige Ohrfeige. „Friedrich! Ich bin fassungslos! Wie kann Er es sich nur erlauben, an diesem hohen Feiertage ein derart liederliches Verhalten an den Tag zu legen!“ Weitere Schläge trafen Friedrichs Gesicht, seine Arme, seine Brust, und, als er schließlich am Boden lag, auch seinen Rücken. Er ertrug es still und ergeben. Hoffentlich käme er möglichst schnell hier heraus, in den Wald, zu Katte!

Friedrich Wilhelm war wütend. Er war überzeugt, dass Friedrich solche Sachen mit Absicht tat. Auch sein Versagen in militärischer Hinsicht war garantiert nur eine gezielte Provokation seines Sohnes. Denn blöd war der Junge schließlich nicht, wenn man sich seine schulischen Leistungen so ansah. Er konnte ja, wenn er wollte! Also lag es nur an ihm, diesen schier unbeugsamen Willen zu brechen. Und er würde ihn brechen. Er war schließlich der König! Dieser Lächerlichkeit konnte er sich nicht preisgeben, dass er noch nicht einmal den Gehorsam seines eigenen Sohnes einfordern konnte!

Als er der Meinung war, Friedrich genug gestraft zu haben, schickte er den Jungen auf sein Zimmer. Das Essen würde er ihm für heute streichen. Ansonsten könnte er tun und lassen, wozu er Lust hatte, sofern es nicht gegen Gott wäre. Schließlich war heute ein Feiertag.

Friedrich erhob sich mit zitternden Knien, salutierte vor seinem Vater, was dieser mit einem zumindest halb wohlwollenden Blick quittierte, und ging dann auf sein Zimmer. Die Müdigkeit war in einen der hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes verdrängt, die Angst beherrschte ihn wieder. Er hielt es in diesen Mauern nicht mehr aus. So schnell er konnte, riss er sich die schmutzige Uniform vom Leib. Die Säbelhiebe an seinem Rücken waren wieder aufgebrochen und bluteten jetzt. Unter Schmerzen zog Friedrich sich ein sauberes Hemd an, auch wenn er wusste, dass es ihm heute Abend am Körper kleben würde und ihm so nur noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten würde. Dann nahm er sein Notizbuch und einen Bleistift und machte sich auf den Weg in den Wald. Auch, wenn Katte sicher noch auf sich warten lassen würde, hier im Schloss hielten ihn keine zehn Pferde mehr.

Katte war überrascht, als Friedrich bereits kurze Zeit später auf die Lichtung gerannt kam. Als der Katte erblickte, blieb er abrupt stehen – er schien ebenso verwundert wie Katte selbst, den anderen um diese Zeit schon hier zu treffen – aber dann breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Trotz des Lächelns fiel Katte auf, dass Friedrich mitgenommen aussah. Vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm wie am letzten Samstag – aber es war ihm doch deutlich anzumerken, dass ihm irgendein jüngeres Ereignis schwer zu schaffen machte. Besorgnis ergriff ihn. Und es tat ihm jetzt noch mehr leid als damals, dass er nicht einfach mit Friedrich davonlaufen konnte.

„Katte!“ Atemlos ließ Friedrich sich neben seinen Freund ins Gras fallen. „Du spielst ja wieder.“ Für Friedrich war in dem Moment, da er im Wald Kattes Flöte gehört hatte, Frühling geworden. Ein weiches Lächeln umspielte seine Züge, er war glücklich. Für den Moment hatte er Angst und Müdigkeit vergessen.

Katte lächelte zurück. „Soll ich aufhören? Sollen wir irgendetwas anderes machen?“

Friedrich zuckte die Achseln. „Ich wüsste nicht, was.“ Er überlegte kurz. „Spiel doch weiter, wenn du Lust hast.“

Also setzte Katte die Flöte wieder an die Lippen. Friedrich legte sich mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihn ins Gras. Die Müdigkeit drängte sich wieder in den Vordergrund, aber noch immer saß da die Angst, schwer und träge, und ließ sich nicht vertreiben. Mit aller Macht konzentrierte sich Friedrich auf ein anderes Bild als das seines Vaters hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern - und darauf, den Schmerz in seinem Rücken auszublenden.

Der Boden war noch winterkühl, aber die Erde erwärmte sich langsam in der Frühlingssonne. Das Tauwetter hatte vor beinahe zwei Wochen eingesetzt, und der preußische Sandboden hatte die Feuchtigkeit aufgesaugt wie ein Schwamm. Jetzt war alles wieder trocken. Die Blumen blühten, die Bäume begannen, auszutreiben, die ersten Knospen brachen auf, und man konnte die Vögel zwitschern hören. Ein herrlicher Duft erfüllte den Wald. Es wurde langsam Frühling, und bald würde es Sommer sein.

Aber Friedrich hatte nur Ohren für Katte. Die weichen Töne umfingen ihn, er glaubte, selbst die Bäume tanzen zu hören. Die Bäume? Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf. Das musste er aufschreiben. Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Katte. Der hatte ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen und war ganz in sein Spiel versunken. Friedrich holte sein kleines, grünes Notizbuch hervor und begann, zu schreiben.

Schließlich hatte er zwei Gedichte zu Papier gebracht. Das erste gefiel ihm besonders. Ein Zauberer, der mit seinem Flötenspiel sogar die Bäume zum Tanzen bringen konnte. Ja, das war eindeutig Katte. Er war gerade dabei, sich das Geschriebene noch einmal durchzulesen – da erstarrte er.

Katte spielte jetzt ein anderes Stück. Ein Stück, das Friedrich nur zu gut kannte. Es war das Stück, bei dem sein Vater ihn unterbrochen hatte, vor beinahe zwei Monaten. Wofür er Schläge kassiert hatte, wofür sein Vater ihm fast den Kiefer gebrochen hatte. Er hatte die Noten danach nie wieder angerührt. Die zarten Töne klangen wie aufeinanderschlagende Zähne, wie berstendes Metall in Friedrichs Ohren.

Das Notizbuch fiel ihm aus den zitternden Händen. „Oh… Nein, Katte! Bitte, nicht!“, flüsterte er panisch.

Katte ließ die Flöte sinken, öffnete die Augen und sah Friedrich verwirrt an. „Was… ist denn?“

„N-nichts.“, murmelte Friedrich. Er konnte es Katte nicht sagen. Er konnte nicht aussprechen, dass dies das Stück gewesen war, das er gespielt hatte, als sein Vater auf einmal ins Zimmer gestürzt war und ihn mit dem Degen geschlagen hatte. Er konnte Katte nicht sagen, dass ihn dieses Lied immer an die Schmerzen erinnern würde.

Und diese Erinnerung an alten Schmerz rief den neuen Schmerz auf seinem Rücken wieder wach. Schmerz von heute. Schmerz von gestern. Schmerz von Mittwoch. Friedrich spürte Tränen in seinen Augen, er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Vorsichtig legte Katte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter. Friedrich zuckte unter der Berührung zusammen und atmete scharf ein. Rasch zog Katte sie wieder zurück. Der Kronprinz hatte offensichtlich Schmerzen. Sanft strich Katte ihm über die Haare. „Schh, Friedrich. Alles wird gut.“, flüsterte er beruhigend, wie er es vor einer Woche auf der Straße getan hatte, als Friedrich fast gestorben wäre. „Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was los ist?“

Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte Friedrich Katte an. Und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er wollte seinem neu gewonnenen Freund nicht noch mehr aufbürden. Aber Katte blickte ihn nur verständnisvoll an. „Hat es mit dem Mittwoch zu tun, von dem du mir erzählt hast?“

Zögernd nickte Friedrich. „Ja… nein… schon… ein bisschen vielleicht.“

Und dann erzählte er Katte doch von der letzten Woche. Er berichtete von seiner Angst vor Mittwoch, vor dem Schießen, das in einem Desaster geendet hatte, dessen Auswirkungen sich noch immer sehr deutlich und schmerzhaft auf seinem Rücken abzeichneten. Er redete über den gestrigen Samstag, den er in der Kaserne unter Aufsicht seines Leutnants praktisch nur mit Laufen und Danebenschießen verbracht hatte. Auch seine Erschöpfung und die trotz allem beinahe schlaflose Nacht ließ er nicht unerwähnt, ebenso wie das daraus resultierende unglückliche Zusammentreffen mit seinem Vater.

Und schließlich, als er geendet hatte, ließ Friedrich schwach den Kopf auf die Knie sinken und schloss die Augen wieder. Die Angst war weg, oder zumindest ein gutes Stück kleiner geworden. Es half ihm, mit Katte über seine Probleme zu reden. Jetzt war er nur noch müde, zum Umfallen müde. Leise hörte er Kattes Stimme über sich.

„Schlaf, Friedrich.“ Vorsichtig löste Katte seine Hände von den Oberarmen und half Friedrich, sich im weichen Gras hinzulegen. Seinen Kopf bettete er in seinen Schoß. Dann deckte er ihn fürsorglich mit seinem Mantel zu. „Oder versuch zumindest, zu schlafen. Ich bin bei dir, und passe auf dich auf. Alles ist gut.“ Sanft strich er ihm durch die dunklen Locken und ganz vorsichtig auch über die Schultern.

Katte spürte, wie sich Friedrichs verkrampfte Muskeln unter seinen warmen Händen entspannten. Sein Atem wurde tief und gleichmäßig, und sanft glitt er in den ihm so lange verwehrten Schlaf hinüber. Katte betrachtete seine jugendlichen Züge. Wenn er Friedrichs schmale Schultern und zarten Hände ansah, meinte er, einen Jungen von vielleicht dreizehn Wintern vor sich zu haben. Sah er ihm in die Augen, war es der Blick eines alten Mannes, voll Schmerz und Verzweiflung, der ihn gefangen hielt.

Aber jetzt, im Schlaf, waren diese alten Augen verschwunden, die sonst sein hübsches Gesicht dominierten. Jetzt sah Friedrich zum ersten Mal tatsächlich aus wie der Sechzehnjährige, der er tatsächlich war, mit blasser Haut, einigen wenigen Sommersprossen auf der Nase und den weichen, dunklen Locken, die seinem Aussehen in Kattes Augen etwas engelsgleiches verliehen.

Er bewegte sich so wenig wie möglich, um Friedrich nicht versehentlich zu wecken, während er sein Notizbuch hervorholte. Er würde nicht versuchen, Friedrich zu zeichnen, das hieße, die Schönheit seiner Züge zu entstellen. Er versuchte, diesen Moment in einem Gedicht festzuhalten. Aber es war ihm nicht möglich. Er fand nicht die richtigen Worte. Und so saß er da, stundenlang, unbewegt wie der Baum, an dem er lehnte, und hielt das Büchlein in der Hand, ohne ein einziges Wort zu schreiben.

Als es langsam zu dämmern begann, berührte er Friedrich vorsichtig am Arm. Es tat ihm leid, seinen Freund zu wecken, wo er einmal ruhig schlief, aber sie konnten schließlich nicht die ganze Nacht hier sitzen. Es wurde auch kühl, jetzt, da die Sonne sank.

Langsam kam Friedrich wieder zu sich. „Katte?“, fragte er verschlafen, als er das Gesicht über sich erkannte. „Was ist los? Wie spät ist es?“ Dann merkte er, in welcher Lage er sich befand, und setzte sich hin. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“

„Vielleicht… sieben Stunden? Lange. Den ganzen Tag.“

Friedrich rieb sich die Augen. Er fühlte sich besser als heute Morgen, viel besser. Wie lange war es her, dass er einmal länger als drei Stunden durchgeschlafen hatte? Sonst konnte er kaum schlafen, aber Kattes Anwesenheit hatte die Angst zurückgedrängt. Er hatte sich sicher gefühlt. „Du siehst schon viel besser aus.“, meinte Katte, und strich ihm vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Aber so leid es mir tut, dich zu wecken, wir sollten uns langsam auf den Heimweg machen. Es wird dunkel.“

Das sah Friedrich natürlich ein. Sie machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Dort ging Friedrich hungrig, aber müde ins Bett. Und auch diesmal schaffte er es, obwohl Katte nicht bei ihm war, einzuschlafen und erst nach einigen Stunden wieder aufzuwachen. Selbst, wenn er wieder die halbe Nacht wach lag, war er doch sehr viel ausgeschlafener als in der letzten Woche.

Von da an blieb ihm kaum mehr etwas zu tun, als sich den nächsten Samstag und seinen Unterricht mit Katte sehnlichst herbeizuwünschen.


	11. X.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soll die Empfindung Liebe sein?  
> \- E. Schikaneder, _Die Zauberflöte_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immerhin hat Friedrich heute Geburtstag (was ich fast vergessen hätte, shame on me)  
> Da wäre es doch fatal, diesen Anlass nicht zu nutzen, um ein neues Kapitel zu posten ;)

In den kommenden Wochen blühte Friedrich geradezu auf. Da er sich jetzt wieder in den Wald flüchten konnte und so seinem Vater nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg ging, wurde er auch weniger häufig geschlagen. Die Striemen auf seinem Rücken verheilten langsam, er hatte kaum noch Schmerzen, wenn er sich im Bett einmal versehentlich auf den Rücken drehte. Er aß regelmäßig und konnte auch besser schlafen.

Natürlich träumte er noch immer. Natürlich war die Gardine nicht verschwunden, ebenso wenig wie seine Abneigung gegen das Militär und die Furcht, die immer in ihm aufstieg, wenn er seinen Vater auch nur zu Gesicht bekam. Aber die Angst hielt sich in Schranken, da er jeden Samstag mit Katte reden konnte. Er hatte es davor nie empfunden, aber er schien eine solche tiefe Freundschaft gebraucht zu haben.

Wilhelmine bemerkte diese Veränderungen mit Erleichterung. Jeden Winter hatte Friedrich sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen, sich verschlossen, da er sich nirgendwo vor seinem Vater verstecken konnte. Aber so schlimm wie in diesem Jahr war es noch nie gewesen. Dass Friedrich schlecht schlief war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Dass er gar nicht mehr schlafen konnte hatte zwar eine begründete Ursache, war für Wilhelmine aber nicht desto weniger Grund zur Sorge.

Und jetzt sah er so gut aus wie lange nicht mehr. Sie musste ihn nicht mehr zum Essen zwingen, jeden Morgen wirkte er ausgeschlafener. Sein Gesicht hatte den kränklichen, blassen Ton verloren. Vor allem, wenn er samstags vom Unterricht kam, strahlte sein ganzes Gesicht, aber hauptsächlich seine Augen. Noch immer war Wilhelmine überzeugt, dass es etwas mit diesem Katte zu tun haben musste. Aber ihr kleiner Bruder würde das am besten selbst herausfinden.

Friedrich schwebte wie auf Wolken. Er hatte das Gefühl, ihm würde alles gelingen. Sogar beim Schießen traf er an einem Tag mehr als zwanzig Mal, was sogar sein Leutnant lobend bemerkte. Wenn er gerade nicht exerzieren oder lernen musste, spielte Friedrich Flöte. Seinen Lehrer fragte er nach zweistimmigen Stücken von Georg Phillip Telemann (tatsächlich hatte er sich den Namen des Komponisten gemerkt, den Katte ihm vor über einem Jahr genannt hatte, und auch das Stück), und als er endlich die gesuchte Sonate in die Finger bekam, übte er beide Stimmen, bis er sie perfekt beherrschte.

Anfang Mai war Friedrich endlich der Meinung, dass er das Stück gut genug beherrschte, um Katte die Noten zu zeigen und ihn zu fragen, ob er eine der beiden Stimmen spielen wollte. Am nächsten Samstag nahm er also nicht nur sein mittlerweile sehr künstlerisch gefülltes Heft mit zum Unterricht, sondern auch die Noten.

Katte, der mittlerweile tatsächlich in Wusterhausen stationiert war, wartete bereits vor dem Eingang, als Friedrich an diesem Samstag zur Schule kam. Schon von weitem rief er ihm entgegen, aber erst, als Friedrich direkt vor ihm stand, verstand er sein aufgeregtes Rufen: „Katte! Katte! Ich muss dir etwas zeigen!“

Lachend ob dieses Enthusiasmus schlug Katte ihm auf die Schulter. „Na dann, lass mal sehen!“

Aufgeregt holte Friedrich die Noten hervor und hielt sie dem anderen entgegen.

„Telemann?“ Katte blätterte das Heft durch. An einer der Seiten blieb er hängen. „Das… das ist das Stück… die Sonate, die ich damals im Wald gespielt habe.“

Beide wussten, dass Katte mit ‚damals‘ den Palmsonntag des letzten Jahres, ihre erste Begegnung, meinte. Friedrich nickte. „Ich weiß. Ich habe sie geübt. Wenn du möchtest, könnten wir… also, nächste Woche nach der Schule hätte ich Zeit. Dann könnten wir es ja… also, wenn du möchtest… zu zweit?“ Nervös blickte er zu Katte hoch.

Der lächelte. „Aber klar, das ist eine gute Idee.“

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Katte, dass weitere Schüler auf das Schulgebäude zusteuerten. Er warf Friedrich einen warnenden Blick zu und wechselte abrupt das Thema. „Also, die Archimedische Schraube.“

Friedrich verstand. „Ja. Eigentlich ist das Prinzip ganz einfach. Du hast ein Rohr, in dem sich eine Schraube befindet. Und damit lässt sich Wasser nach oben oder unten transportieren, je nach dem, in welche Richtung du drehst. Das funktioniert, da die Schraube schräg liegt und das Wasser somit nicht nach unten fließen kann und auf der Schraube liegen bleibt; und die Schneckenform der Schraube befördert es dann durch die Drehbewegung nach oben.“

Katte sah ihn verblüfft an. Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, eine detaillierte Erklärung von Friedrich zu erhalten. Aber so, wie er es sagte, klang die Erklärung zur Archimedischen Schraube in der Tat sehr viel logischer als die seines Lehrers. „Danke. Warum bist du eigentlich nicht Lehrer? Bei dir versteht man das viel besser.“

Friedrich sah verlegen zu Boden. „So viel Ahnung habe ich auch nicht.“

„Doch, hast du. Und wie war das mit den Römern und der Schraube?“

„Man kann keine Schrauben verwenden, die länger als dreißig Fuß sind, weil sie sonst brechen. Aber schon in Rom hat man für die Beförderung von Wasser über längere Strecken mehrere Schrauben hintereinander verwendet.“

Einer der anderen Schüler, der sich zu Katte und Friedrich auf die Treppe gestellt hatte, sah sie abfällig an. „Was seid ihr denn für Streber?“

Friedrich errötete, sah zu Boden und gab keine Antwort. Das war exakt der Grund gewesen, warum er sich von Anfang an von den anderen fern gehalten hatte. Und das war mit Sicherheit auch der Grund gewesen, warum sein Vater ihn in einen Kurs mit lauter anderen Leuten gesteckt hatte, um Friedrich noch mehr zu quälen.

Aber Katte verteidigte seinen Freund: „Er hat es wenigstens verstanden. Ich glaube, das kannst du nicht von dir behaupten.“

Der andere zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah Katte gelangweilt an. „Ich will es ja auch gar nicht verstehen. Denkst du, mich interessiert das?“

„Gut, mir ist das ja egal.“, meinte Katte, „Aber es gibt eine Abschlussprüfung. Und ich glaube, es ist nicht unvorteilhaft, die zu bestehen.“

Dann ließ er den anderen Jungen links liegen und wandte sich wieder Friedrich zu. „Wollte er heute nicht mit den Geschützen anfangen?“

„Ja, ich glaube, die Katapulte in Verbindung mit Seilwinden.“

„Na, das wird ja wieder sehr interessant.“

Es dauerte einmal mehr ungewöhnlich lange, bis der Unterricht beendet wurde. Als der Lehrer die Schüler endlich entließ, waren Katte und Friedrich diesmal die ersten, die das Gebäude verließen. Sie rannten aus dem Zimmer, über den Platz und die Straße entlang bis zur Kirche, wo sie sich lachend auf die Stufen vor dem Eingangsportal fallen ließen.

„Tatsächlich, diese Katapulte und Seilwinden sind noch langweiliger, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte“, gestand Katte.

„Ach, also, ich fand das ziemlich interessant.“, entgegnete Friedrich.

„Ja, du. Dir macht sowas ja auch Spaß. Sich diese tausend Rollen vorzustellen, über die das Seil läuft und so. Und die Weite der Wurfgeschosse zu berechnen.“

„Da könntest du Recht haben“, lachte Friedrich.

Dann holte er die Flöte aus seiner Tasche. Vorsichtig steckte er Mundstück und Corpus zusammen, strich liebevoll über das dunkle Holz der Flöte. Dann setzte er sie bedächtig an die Lippen. Ein erster reiner Ton schwebte über den Kirchplatz. Vorsichtig spielte er eine Tonleiter hoch und wieder nach unten, dann sah er Katte an. „Erste oder zweite Stimme?“

Zuerst spielten sie gemeinsam die erste Stimme, dann übernahm Katte die zweite. Etwas Anmutiges und Wunderschönes erklang in ihrem Spiel. Und während sich die beiden Melodien miteinander verwoben, glaubte Friedrich, zu spüren, wie etwas in ihm heil und ganz wurde. Er gehörte zu Katte, und Katte gehörte zu ihm. Sie waren zwei Seelen, die sich verbunden hatten.

Ein Schauer überlief ihn. Er hatte nie an Gott geglaubt, und würde das wohl auch nicht mehr, aber wenn es etwas Höheres, etwas Göttliches gab, dann musste es in dieser Musik liegen. Er verlor sich darin, seine Finger flogen wie von selbst über die Löcher der Flöte. Sie merkten nicht, dass sie näher zueinander rutschten, bis sich schließlich ihre Schultern berührten.

Als das Stück zu Ende war, saßen beide mit geschlossenen Augen da, lehnten aneinander und lauschten den Tönen nach, selbst, als diese schon lange verklungen waren. „Schön!“, flüsterte Friedrich schließlich. Katte nickte nur. Er spürte eine Art überirdische Verbundenheit zu Friedrich, etwas göttliches, das sie zusammenhielt. Ein warmes Glühen entfachte sich in Kattes Herz. Das war ein Moment, den er nie vergessen würde. Ein Moment für seine eigene Ewigkeit.

Die Kirchturmuhr schlug halb sechs. Friedrich erschrak. „Oh, verdammt, ich muss nach Hause!“

Katte drehte sich halb, sodass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Schade. Ich würde dich gerne öfter sehen.“, seufzte er. „Wir könnten öfter zusammen spielen, wenn du möchtest.“

Friedrich lächelte. „Ja, möchte ich. Unbedingt“, fügte er leiser hinzu. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„In ein paar Wochen fährt mein Vater nach Berlin, irgendeine Besprechung mit dem Generalstab. Also fährt auch Generalmajor von Grumbkow mit.“

Katte sah in warm an, die goldenen Sprenkel in seinen grünen Augen leuchteten. „Und… warum erzählst du mir das?“

Friedrich lächelte. „Na… ich habe Zeit, an diesem Wochenende. Viel Zeit.“

Katte lächelte zurück. „Das klingt doch vielversprechend.“

„Und, hast du auch Zeit?“ Hoffnungsvoll sah Friedrich ihn an.

Katte lehnte sich zurück. „Ja, ich denke schon. Vielleicht kann ich mir sogar Urlaub nehmen.“

„Dann lass uns nach der Schule zusammen in den Wald gehen.“, schlug Friedrich vor.

„Das klingt doch gut.“ Katte lächelte ihn an. „Dann bis nächsten Samstag.“

Friedrich stand auf. „Ja. Bis nächsten Samstag.“

Er lief beschwingten Schrittes die Straße entlang zum Schloss. Die warme Maisonne schien ihm ins Gesicht und malte ihm Sommersprossen auf die helle Haut. Das nächste Wochenende… und das übernächste... und das überübernächste... Katte… Friedrich erschrak, als er plötzlich wieder das heiße Kribbeln im Bauch spürte. Ein Kribbeln, das einen Hauch von Verlangen in sich trug, einen Hauch von Liebe. Friedrich biss die Zähne zusammen. Nein, er war nicht verliebt, verdammt nochmal! Er war. Nicht. Verliebt! Nicht in Katte! Katte war… anders. Es war die emotionale Nähe, die sie verband. Zwei verwandte Seelen.

In dieser Nacht träumte er wieder von Katte. Als er diesmal aufwachte, die schmerzhafte Härte zwischen seinen Beinen fühlte, war es ihm nicht mehr möglich, sich dieses Verlangen wegzudenken. Er atmete tief durch und griff mit zitternden Fingern nach seinem Glied, vollendete, was Katte in seinem Traum begonnen hatte. Als er kam, hatte er ein leuchtendes Grün und karamellfarbenes Haar vor Augen, und einen ganz bestimmten Namen auf den Lippen.

Friedrich brauchte einige Minuten, bis er wieder zu Atem gekommen und bei halbwegs klarem Verstand war. Und dieser Verstand sagte ihm, dass seine Gefühle nicht rein platonisch sein konnten. So sehr er sich auch dagegen sträubte, er musste es sich schließlich doch eingestehen: Er hatte sich in Katte verliebt.

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis diese Erkenntnis endgültig in sein Bewusstsein sickerte. Die Gefühle waren da gewesen, wahrscheinlich von Anfang an. Friedrich hatte sie geflissentlich ignoriert, hatte versucht, sie auszublenden. Es war ihm nie ganz gelungen, aber jetzt würde er es auch nicht weiter versuchen. Jetzt ging es nur noch darum, Katte nichts davon merken zu lassen.

Nein, sein Freund dürfte nie, nie, niemals auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon erfahren! Katte war neben seiner Schwester alles, was ihn noch am Leben hielt. Ohne Katte, dem er jeden Samstag von den überstandenen Qualen und Ängsten der letzten Woche erzählen konnte, würde ihm die Hälfte seines Daseins, ein Teil seiner Seele fehlen. Die Freundschaft, die zwischen ihnen bestand, war für Friedrich so kostbar, dass er sie um nichts in der Welt aufs Spiel setzen durfte, wenn er sich nicht selbst dabei zugrunde richten wollte.

Es war eine andere Art, auf die er jetzt mit seinen Gefühlen umging. Leugnen war zwecklos geworden, zumindest vor sich selbst. Vor den anderen würde er es weiter verheimlichen müssen, das war ihm klar. Er würde Katte nichts merken lassen, durfte Katte nichts merken lassen. Es würde bei einer Freundschaft bleiben, und mit der Zeit würden diese brennenden Gefühle in seiner Brust, dieses Feuer, das an sein Herz gelegt worden war, mit Sicherheit nachlassen. Es musste!

In den nächsten Wochen wurde es endgültig Sommer in Preußen. Friedrich und Katte trafen sich jeden Samstag nach dem Unterricht, um eine halbe Stunde gemeinsam zu flöten, und eine halbe Stunde vor dem Unterricht, damit Friedrich Katte sein Herz ausschütten konnte. Es schmerzte Friedrich, sich vor Katte verstellen zu müssen, aber es war notwendig. Und ohne Katte würde er nicht leben können. Auch, wenn er sich durchaus bewusst war, dass es jetzt noch etwas gab, wofür er seinen Vater fürchten musste. Und diesmal war es sein Leben, um das er fürchtete.


	12. XI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Den Zufall gibt die Vorsehung – zum Zwecke muß ihn der Mensch gestalten.  
> \- F. Schiller, _Don Karlos_

Die nächsten Tage waren von schwüler, drückender Hitze geprägt. Friedrich schlief noch schlechter als sonst, seine Augen waren gerötet und entzündet, er hatte starke Kopfschmerzen. Tagsüber war er chronisch müde und unkonzentriert, was seinem Vater natürlich ebenfalls auffiel. Friedrich Wilhelm bestrafte seinen Sohn mit Peitschenhieben, er wurde beinahe eine Woche lang ohne Essen ins Bett geschickt, was Friedrich aber wenig störte, da er ohnehin wieder aufgehört hatte, zu essen. Nur am Samstagabend musste Wilhelmine ihn nicht dazu zwingen, zumindest ein paar Bissen Brot hinunterzuwürgen.

Nicht nur die Hitze erschwerte es Friedrich, zu schlafen, auch die permanente Angst war es, die ihn wiederholt von Vorhängen träumen ließ. In manchen Nächten litt er regelrecht unter Erstickungsanfällen. Einmal hörte Wilhelmine seine verzweifelten, schwachen Hilferufe und lief in sein Zimmer, nur um ihren Bruder bereits bewusstlos, in verkrampfter Haltung und totenbleich mit blau angelaufenen Lippen auf dem Bett liegen zu sehen. Er atmete nicht mehr. Zu Tode erschrocken schüttelte sie ihn, schlug ihm auf den Rücken, bis er schließlich hustend die Augen aufschlug. Keuchend holte Friedrich Luft, rang um jeden Atemzug, der seine Lungen wieder weitete, und langsam normalisierte sich seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder.

Sanft hielt Wilhelmine ihren Bruder im Arm. Noch immer konnte sie spüren, dass sein Herz vor Panik rasend schnell schlug. Ihre Hände begannen, zu zittern. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie knapp Friedrich gerade mit dem Leben davongekommen war. Sanft schaukelte sie ihn, wie früher, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war. Aber diesmal wollte sie auch sich selbst beruhigen. „Ach Friedrich“, flüsterte sie. „Du Armer. Es wird alles wieder gut.“

Kaum dass Friedrichs Atem sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte und er wieder etwas zu Kräften gekommen war, setzte er sich so aufrecht wie möglich hin und drehte sich so, dass er seiner Schwester ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Nein, wird es nicht“, wisperte er. „Wilhelmine, ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Ich muss…“, er unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, „Ich muss hier raus! Ich schaffe das nicht!“

„Ach, Friedrich.“ Sie vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Haar, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sähe. Sie musste stark sein, für ihn, wenn er es nicht mehr konnte. Er hatte Angst, und er sollte nicht wissen, dass sie selbst mindestens ebenso große Angst hatte – aber sie fürchtete um _ihn_.

Katte merkte natürlich auch, wie schnell es mit Friedrich bergab ging. Häufig schlief Friedrich jetzt im Unterricht ein, und so leid es Katte tat, ihn wecken zu müssen (denn er wusste, wie schlecht Friedrich schlafen konnte), so fühlte er sich als sein Freund auch verpflichtet, ihn zumindest in der Schule vor weiterem Ärger zu bewahren. Würde sich auch noch der Mechaniklehrer über Friedrichs Betragen beschweren, so gäbe es wohl gar nichts mehr, für das Friedrich Wilhelm seinen Sohn nicht hasste. Also gab er ihm von Zeit zu Zeit einen wohlplatzierten Stoß mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen, um Friedrich wachzuhalten. Aber er wusste auch, dass Friedrich unter diesen Umständen wohl nicht mehr lange gesund bleiben würde.

Anfang Juli begab es sich, dass Friedrich Wilhelm am Donnerstag für zwei oder drei Wochen, wie er ankündigte, nach Berlin fuhr, um sich mit den Generälen seiner Armee zu besprechen. Friedrich empfand etwas, das ihn entfernt an Glück erinnerte. Er würde das ganze Wochenende frei haben, vom Mechanikunterricht einmal abgesehen, da Generalmajor von Grumbkow natürlich auch in Berlin war und somit das Exerzieren am Sonntag leider ausfallen musste. Vor seinem Vater heuchelte er natürlich Bedauern, aber kaum war die Kutsche außer Sicht, begab er sich auch schon zu seiner Schwester ins Zimmer und berichtete ihr, dass er am Sonntag gedächte, den ganzen Tag zu flöten und keinen Fußbreit in die Kirche zu setzen.

Wilhelmine lachte ob des Eifers ihres Bruders, sich sämtlicher sonst auferlegter Pflichten zu entziehen, aber sie gönnte es ihm auch, und sie verstand seinen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. „Alles klar, du bist also am Sonntag krank.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Schade, dass du nur an einem der drei Sonntage krank sein kannst. Sonst wäre es ja wohl ein wenig auffällig, meinst du nicht auch?“

Dieses geringe Übel nahm Friedrich gerne in Kauf; ein gänzlich freier Tag war für ihn schon so kostbar wie ein Samstag mit Katte. Er würde den ganzen Tag im Wald verbringen, er würde einfach mal nichts tun, außer flöten und schreiben, und er würde es genießen. Und am Samstag… vielleicht konnte man am Samstagabend ja noch etwas mit Katte machen, da er ja nicht wie sonst pünktlich um sechs Uhr zuhause sein musste.

Zunächst einmal aber legte er sich ins Bett. Da er seinen Vater, die unmittelbare Quelle der Angst, sicher in Berlin wusste, fiel es ihm auch leichter, zu schlafen. Wilhelmine war selten so erleichtert gewesen wie am nächsten Morgen, als sie beim Frühstück bemerkte, dass Friedrichs entzündete Augen weniger gerötet waren und er freiwillig etwas aß. Als sie ihn dann darauf hinwies, dass der heutige Tag ein Samstag war, huschte sogar ein kurzes Lächeln über Friedrichs Lippen.

Auch Katte bemerkte Friedrichs verbesserten Zustand mit Wohlwollen. Er schlief im Unterricht nicht einmal ein. Und als sie nach der Schule auf den warmen Steinstufen saßen und es halb sechs schlug, machte Friedrich keinerlei Anstalten, nach Hause zu gehen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich an Katte, genoss seine Nähe und die Sicherheit, die für ihn damit verbunden war, und war glücklich.

Katte hingegen war verwundert. „Musst du dich nicht auf den Weg machen?“

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Vater ist in Berlin.“, murmelte er. Schon wieder spürte er eine wunderbare, schwere Schläfrigkeit in ihm aufsteigen, die er in Kattes Nähe häufig bemerkte. Wenn er bei Katte war, fühlte er sich sicher genug, um zu schlafen. Er musste nicht fürchten, jeden Moment von seinem Vater hochgeschreckt zu werden. Er war bei Katte, und wenn er bei Katte war, war alles gut.

„In Berlin? Ach, stimmt ja.“, sagte Katte. Lächelnd legte er seinen Arm um Friedrich, der sich daraufhin enger an ihn lehnte und die Augen schloss. Schon spürte Katte seine Atemzüge tiefer werden, da fiel ihm ein, wie sie aussahen. Was die Position, in der sie saßen, für einen vorbeigehenden Passanten über ihr Verhältnis zueinander aussagen würde. Hastig zog er seinen Arm zurück, was Friedrich wieder hochfahren ließ. Er warf seinem Freund einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Wir können nicht… nicht hier…“, murmelte er leise.

Friedrich nickte verständnisvoll. Dann kam ihm ein Einfall. „Aber… wir könnten in den Wald…“ Vorsichtig sah er zu Katte auf. „Wann musst du denn wieder zurück in der Kaserne sein?“

Katte stand auf. „Ich habe bei meinem General noch was gut. Hab mal für ihn Schmiere gestanden, als er… na, ist ja auch nicht so wichtig. Auf jeden Fall hab ich noch was gut bei ihm.“ Er reichte Friedrich die Hand und zog ihn hoch.

In einträchtigem Schweigen legten sie den Weg zum Wald zurück. Sie hatten ja schließlich noch den ganzen Abend Zeit. Unter dem dichten Blätterdach war die Luft kühler, Friedrich konnte besser atmen. Jetzt, wo sie niemand sehen würde, legte er seinen Arm um Kattes Schultern und lehnte sich an ihn. Er war so unglaublich müde! Dennoch, er würde Katte diesmal nicht auf die Lichtung führen, die sie beide bereits kannten. Ihm stand der Sinn nach einem weiteren schönen Flecken Erde, den er seinem Freund zeigen wollte.

Katte stellte überrascht fest, dass Friedrich nicht den ihm bekannten Weg zur Lichtung einschlug. „Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte er neugierig.

Friedrich lächelte ihn an. „Wirst du schon sehen.“ Trotz seines offensichtlich erschöpften Zustands trat mit dem Lächeln ein warmer Funke in Friedrichs Augen, der Kattes Herz erwärmte. Friedrich tat es gut, dass sein Vater nicht da war. Es tat ihm gut, hier im Wald zu sein. Frei zu sein. Nächste Woche würde es ihm mit Sicherheit noch besser gehen. Er wünschte sich, mehr für seinen Freund tun zu können, wenn es ihm so schlecht ging. Wenn Friedrich doch nur wenigstens besser schlafen könnte…

Friedrich atmete tief durch, als sie den kleinen Waldsee erreicht hatten. Hier war sein Reich, hier fühlte er sich sicher. Warum war er eigentlich nicht in den letzten Tagen einmal auf die Idee gekommen, hier draußen zu schlafen? In seinem übermüdeten Zustand vergaß er, was sein Unterbewusstsein vom Schlafen im Wald abhielt: im letzten Sommer, als die Situation mit seinem Vater ein paar Wochen lang ähnlich schlimm gewesen war, hatte er einmal im Wald geschlafen. Er hatte gut geschlafen. So gut, dass er am nächsten Morgen erst gegen zehn aufgewacht war. Und das Donnerwetter, das er daraufhin erfahren hatte, hatte ihm solche Prügel eingebracht, dass er zwei Wochen lang kaum mehr hatte sitzen oder liegen können.

Jetzt aber war er mit Katte hier. Entschuldigend sah Friedrich seinen Freund an. „Ist es… in Ordnung, wenn ich versuche, ein wenig zu schlafen?“

Katte erwiderte den erschöpften Blick aus den entzündeten, geschwollenen Augen mit einem warmen Lächeln. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Friedrich ihn darum bat. „Natürlich. Leg dich zu mir.“ Katte setzte sich ans Ufer des Teiches. Die kleine Lichtung war baumumstanden, er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Stamm einer Weide, die ihre Wurzeln in den See reckte, und zog Friedrich zu sich.

Noch bevor sein Kopf auf Kattes Schoß lag, war Friedrich bereits eingeschlafen, die Erschöpfung hatte überhandgenommen. Katte lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an den Baumstamm und lauschte auf Friedrichs gleichmäßige, tiefe Atemzüge. Selbst im Schlaf wirkte der Junge noch angespannt, nervös, als rechnete er damit, jeden Augenblick aufspringen und davonlaufen zu müssen. Zärtlich strich er Friedrich durch die dunklen Locken, über die blasse Stirn. Er widerstand dem Bedürfnis, ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Nein, er musste diese Gedanken unterdrücken. Er wollte Friedrich zumindest die Freundschaft erhalten. Auch, wenn er sich an den Anblick von Friedrich, schlafend in seinen Armen, durchaus gewöhnen könnte.

Die Stunden vergingen. Die Dämmerung senkte sich langsam über den Waldsee. Katte lehnte sich zurück und schloss einige Sekunden lang müde die Augen. Seine linke Hand ruhte jetzt auf Friedrichs Brust, er konnte seinen ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Herzschlag spüren. Die tiefen Atemzüge seines Freundes ließen seine Lider schwer werden. Aber er wollte nicht schlafen. Er wollte hier sitzen und Friedrichs Gegenwart genießen, und er musste aufpassen, dass er ihn noch heute wieder zurück ins Schloss brachte.

Katte blickte zum Himmel. Im sanften Dämmerlicht blinkten bereits die ersten Sterne auf. Bald musste er Friedrich wecken, wenn sie sich nicht trotz der Abwesenheit seines Vaters Ärger einhandeln wollten. Aber noch würde er ihn schlafen lassen. Er hatte die Ruhe nötig, sehr nötig. Katte unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Wenn er nur selbst nicht so müde wäre…

Erschrocken schlug er die Augen auf. Verdammt, das hätte ihm nicht passieren sollen! Jetzt war er doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Und dass es mittlerweile dunkel war und sie wohl schon längst hätten zurück sein sollen, war leider nicht sein einziges Problem. Katte stöhnte leise auf, als er die deutliche Wölbung in seiner Hose bemerkte. Oh Gott, hoffentlich merkte Friedrich nichts! Fast schon in Panik sprang er auf – der See vor ihm war in diesem Moment völlig vergessen.

Friedrich fuhr erschrocken aus dem Schlaf hoch, als Katte sich bewegte. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, konnte aber aufgrund der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen, also sprang er hoch, trat ein paar Schritte zurück, blieb mit dem Fuß an einer aus dem Boden ragenden Weidenwurzel hängen – und lag im Wasser. Die kalte Nässe umfing ihn wie ein Schock, er war für Sekunden unfähig, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. Dann schlug auch schon das Wasser über ihm zusammen.

Katte konnte in der Dunkelheit kaum etwas erkennen, aber als er das unverkennbare Platschen hörte, war ihm klar, dass das nur eins bedeuten konnte. „Friedrich!“ Er wusste nicht, ob er dem Himmel dafür danken sollte, dass seine Erektion aufgrund der erschreckenden Umstände glücklicherweise verschwunden war, oder ob er Gott und die Welt dafür verfluchen sollte, dass Friedrich jetzt in diesem Tümpel lag. Er kniete am Ufer nieder und hielt seine Hände ausgestreckt. Wenn Friedrich ihn fände, würde er ihm heraushelfen können. Verdammt, hoffentlich war ihm nichts passiert. Hoffentlich konnte er schwimmen!

Prustend und nach Luft schnappend kam Friedrich wieder an die Oberfläche. Zum Glück war das Wasser nicht tief, und als er endlich wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte, ging es ihm sogar nur bis zur Hüfte, aber trotzdem hatte er eine nicht unbeträchtliche Menge an Wasser geschluckt und fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz sicher auf den Beinen. Beinahe blind tastete er nach vorne – und fand Kattes Hände. Mit unendlicher Dankbarkeit griff er danach, hielt sich fest und ließ sich von seinem Freund aus dem Wasser helfen.

Tropfend und leicht zitternd saß Friedrich neben Katte am Ufer und starrte benommen vor sich hin. Dem Tod war er zwar nicht nahe gewesen, aber das schreckliche Gefühl, keine Luft zu bekommen, war für Friedrich einfach zu einprägsam als dass es ihn hätte unberührt gelassen. Aber jetzt war ja Katte da. Es würde schon gut werden, wenn Katte da war.

In einträchtigem Schweigen saßen sie in der Dunkelheit – die jetzt, da sich ihre Augen an das fahle Mondlicht gewöhnt hatten, gar nicht mehr so dunkel wirkte – und lauschten auf die Geräusche des Waldes. Beide wussten dass sie gehen mussten, aber keiner der beiden wollte die Gesellschaft des anderen jetzt schon aufgeben. Aber schließlich bemerkte Katte das leichte Zittern, das von Friedrich Besitz ergriffen hatte. „Frierst du?“, flüsterte er so leise wie möglich, um die Ruhe nicht aufzustören.

Friedrich schüttelte zwar vehement den Kopf, aber das leichte Klappern seiner Zähne sprach eine andere Sprache. Und als Katte ihm daraufhin einen Arm um die Schultern legte, um ihn zu wärmen, lehnte er sich vertrauensvoll an ihn. Noch immer war er müde, wenn das bleierne Gefühl jetzt auch bedeutend leichter zu ertragen war als noch zuvor.

„Komm“, meinte Katte zu Friedrich, „Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Du solltest dir etwas Trockenes anziehen, so warm ist diese Nacht nämlich nicht. Und dann geh am besten ins Bett und versuche, zu schlafen.“

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich… kann nicht. Nicht, wenn ich Angst habe.“, murmelte er.

Dann sah er Katte in die Augen. „Denkst du… du könntest vielleicht… also, möchtest du mich begleiten?“

Katte schluckte. Mit Friedrich… wenn er sich seinen Zustand vor noch einer halben Stunde ansah, war das eine ausgesprochen schlechte Idee. Auch, wenn er sich standhaft weigerte, auf die Art an Friedrich zu denken, manchmal machte ihm sein Unterbewusstsein doch einen deutlichen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Aber wenn er sich das Flehen in Friedrichs Stimme anhörte, der einfach nur Trost und menschliche Nähe suchte… konnte er ihm diese Bitte abschlagen? Oder war es nicht sogar vernünftiger, sie ihm zu verweigern? Katte rang einige Minuten lang mit sich selbst. „Ich… weiß nicht. Mein General…“

Aber Friedrich entkräftete sein bestes (und einziges) Argument sofort: „Da kann ich mir schon was einfallen lassen. Als Kronprinz sollte das kein Problem darstellen.“

Katte fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. Er würde Friedrich enttäuschen, wenn er jetzt nicht mit ihm ginge. Und es war ja nicht so, dass er sich nicht auch nach der Gesellschaft des anderen sehnte. Nur eben auf eine andere Art und Weise. Doch schließlich traf er eine Entscheidung in seinem inneren Konflikt.

„Gut, ich gehe mit dir.“ Katte atmete tief durch und hoffte, dass er diesen Entschluss nicht noch bereuen würde.


	13. XII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auf welches Instrument sind wir gespannt?  
> Und welcher Spieler hat uns in der Hand?  
> O süßes Lied.  
> \- R.M. Rilke, _Liebeslied_

„Also. Dann komm mit.“, forderte Friedrich Katte auf und lief tropfend voraus, durch den duftenden, in der Dunkelheit sommerglühenden Wald in Richtung Schloss. Katte folgte ihm auf den Fersen, aber in Gedanken saß er noch immer am Ufer des Sees, Friedrich in seinen Armen.

Friedrich hatte keinen Moment gezögert, diese Einladung auszusprechen, aber jetzt kamen ihm Zweifel, ob es tatsächlich eine gute Entscheidung gewesen war. Er wollte nicht alleine sein… aber war Katte tatsächlich die richtige Person dafür? Er hatte Angst, Katte könnte merken, dass er mehr wollte als Freundschaft. Aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Als das Schloss in Sichtweite kam, zögerte Katte. Es erschien ihm so unwirklich, und so falsch. Er sollte nicht hier sein, nicht mit Friedrich. Friedrich wirkte im Unterricht immer so einsam und hilflos. So schutzbedürftig. Er hatte einen besseren Freund verdient als ihn, der ihm diese Freundschaft ja zu einem gewissen Grad nur vortäuschte. Selbst, wenn das nur daraus resultierte, dass er sich eigentlich mehr wünschte. Es fühlte sich unehrlich an, und Katte wollte Friedrich nicht belügen müssen.

Friedrich merkte, dass Katte hinter ihm seine Schritte verlangsamt hatte. „Komm schon! Du musst doch keine Angst haben, mein Vater ist mit den Ministern und einem Großteil der Generäle in Berlin.“ Ja, das wusste Katte, aber er konnte Friedrich ja auch nicht sagen, was der Grund für seine Zurückhaltung war. Und Friedrich nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn ohne Umschweife weiter. „Komm, mir ist kalt.“

Als sie das Schloss betraten, wurden sie schon in der Eingangshalle von einer bildhübschen, jungen Frau empfangen. Als sie ihn sah, fiel sie Friedrich trotz seines tropfnassen Zustandes um den Hals und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Katte spürte einen Stich der Eifersucht in der Brust. Das war mit Sicherheit Friedrichs Verlobte! Die Glückliche! Was würde er geben, um an ihrer Stelle zu sein, um Friedrich in die Arme schließen und ihn küssen zu dürfen!

„Das ist also deine ominöse Bekanntschaft!“ Wilhelmine zwinkerte Friedrich vielsagend zu, der daraufhin errötete und sie böse ansah.

„Das ist Katte, ich kenne ihn aus der Schule. Katte, das ist Wilhelmine, meine ältere Schwester.“

Oh. Seine Schwester. Katte verneigte sich respektvoll vor ihr und küsste ihr die Hand. „Meine Dame!“

Wilhelmine lächelte ihn warm an. „Hans Hermann von Katte? Ich habe schon viel von Eurem Vater gehört. Er weilt zurzeit bei unserem Vater in Berlin, wenn ich richtig liege.“

Katte nickte und wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber Friedrich unterbrach ihn. „Lasst uns doch von vergnüglicheren Dingen reden. Eigentlich wollten Katte und ich nur ein bisschen… flöten.“

Wilhelmine lächelte. Daher wehte also der Wind! Wenn Friedrich endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der um diese Uhrzeit mit ihm flötete…

Friedrich verabschiedete sich daraufhin, unter dem Vorwand, sich die nasse Uniform ausziehen zu wollen. Flöten könnten sie dann ja im Salon, dann könnte Wilhelmine auch zuhören, wenn sie wollte. Wie lächerlich seine Ausrede ob der nachtschlafenden Stunde klang, bemerkte er gar nicht. Mit der Betonung, er wäre gleich wieder da, verschwand er aus der Eingangshalle.

Katte und Wilhelmine standen eine Zeit lang verlegen im Raum und wussten nicht so recht, was sie tun sollten. „Also… ihr seid im selben Mechanikkurs?“, fragte Wilhelmine schließlich, um das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Ja… ja.“ Katte lächelte sie schüchtern an. „Es hat sich sogar zufällig ergeben, dass wir nebeneinander sitzen. Und das nur, weil ich immer zu spät komme.“

Wilhelmine lachte herzlich. „Das sieht Friedrich ähnlich, dass sich dieser Chaot mit einem weiteren Chaoten anfreundet, ohne Euch zu nahe treten zu wollen.“ ‚Aber Geschmack hat er, das muss man ihm lassen‘, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Dieser Fähnrich der Gens d’armes hätte ihr auch gefallen. Katte war ein gutaussehender junger Mann (höchstens vielleicht etwas zu alt für Friedrich, aber wo die Liebe hinfiel…), und Wilhelmine war noch immer felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass von Friedrichs Seite her doch etwas mehr als freundschaftliche Absichten hinter ihrer Bekanntschaft standen. Und wenn sie sich Katte so ansah, und die Blicke, die er Friedrich zuwarf, schien es ihm ebenso zu gehen. Allerdings erschienen ihr beide Männer so schüchtern, dass sie von sich aus wohl ewig brauchen würden, um sich zu kriegen. Aber da ließ sich ja eventuell ein wenig nachhelfen…

Schließlich, als Friedrich nach beinahe zehn Minuten noch immer auf sich warten ließ, meinte Wilhelmine zu Katte: „Ich glaube, am besten gehst du mal nachschauen, wo er bleibt.“ Katte wollte in Ermangelung jeglicher Kenntnis der Räumlichkeiten in Schloss Wusterhausen bereits Einspruch erheben, aber Friedrichs Schwester fuhr fort: „Die Treppe dort hinten nach oben, dann nach links und den Gang entlang, das letzte Zimmer auf der rechten Seite.“

Katte war puterrot im Gesicht, als er sich mit einer weiteren Verbeugung und Handkuss von Wilhelmine verabschiedete und die Treppe nach oben ging, so langsam wie es ihm möglich war, ohne den Anschein zu erregen, dass er unnötig Zeit schinden wollte. Was zum Teufel dachte sich Friedrichs Schwester dabei, ihn in Friedrichs Zimmer zu schicken, wenn der gesagt hatte, er würde sich umziehen? Das war doch höchst… unschicklich!

Auch wenn er sich wirklich bemühte, langsam zu laufen, sobald er aus Wilhelmines Blickfeld verschwunden war, nach einer in Kattes Augen viel zu kurzen Zeit stand er vor der letzten Tür auf der rechten Seite des linken Ganges. Vorsichtig hob er die Hand und klopfte an. Als er keine Antwort bekam, klopfte er nach einigen Atemzügen ein weiteres Mal, diesmal etwas lauter. Aber noch immer blieb alles still.

Es war so still im Zimmer, dass Katte zu dem Schluss kam, niemand wäre darin und er und Friedrich hätten sich einfach irgendwie irgendwo verpasst. In einem Schloss konnte das ja sicher mal passieren. Er wollte schon wieder gehen, aber dann öffnete er doch die Tür. Vielleicht hatte er Friedrich ja irgendwie falsch verstanden und er wartete drinnen auf ihn.

Friedrich war so nervös, dass seine Hände zitterten, und in diesem Zustand würde er auf keinen Fall vor Katte Flöte spielen. Das wäre ja eine Blamage fürs Leben! Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt nicht vor, jetzt noch zu flöten, aber ihm war beim besten Willen nichts Besseres eingefallen, um seine Schwester davon zu überzeugen, dass es notwendig war, dass Katte zu ihm kam. Um seine Aufregung etwas in den Griff zu kriegen (oder zumindest das schreckliche Zittern seiner Hände zu unterbinden), lief er einige Zeit einfach nur in dem Gang vor seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Wieso, wieso war er nur auf diese von Grund auf bescheuerte Idee gekommen, Katte zu sich nach Hause einzuladen? Er starb ja schon fast vor Nervosität, wenn er nur daran dachte, dass der unten in der Eingangshalle stand und sich mit Wilhelmine unterhielt! Und wenn er nur keine Erektion bekäme…! Vorhin am See wäre es ihm fast passiert. Gut, dass er rechtzeitig aufgewacht und ins Wasser gefallen war. Und aufgrund seiner Träume hatte er schon jeden Samstag in der Schule Angst gehabt, ihm könnte ein Missgeschick passieren, wenn Katte so dicht neben ihm saß und einfach so wahnsinnig… schön aussah. Und so wahnsinnig gut roch. Und seine Augen Friedrich so warm ansahen…

Friedrich schluckte schwer. Oh nein, bitte nicht! Er stieß die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und schloss sie rasch wieder hinter sich. Verdammt, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Er schloss die Augen, versuchte, an möglichst unerotische Dinge zu denken… Sein Vater, zum Beispiel. Oder sein Militär-Ausbilder. Oder stundenlanges Exerzieren im Regen. Friedrich atmete auf, als das schreckliche Engegefühl in seiner Hose langsam nachließ.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass wahrscheinlich einiges an Zeit vergangen sein musste, seit er sich von Wilhelmine und Katte verabschiedet hatte. Er wollte schon nach unten rennen, als ihm auffiel, dass er sich noch immer nicht umgezogen hatte. Großartig, dann würde es ja noch mehr nach einer bloßen Ausrede aussehen! Friedrich zog sich sein nasses Uniformhemd über den Kopf und warf es achtlos in eine Ecke. Dann holte er sein einziges Nicht-Uniformhemd aus dem Schrank und wollte es gerade überziehen, als sich die Tür seines Zimmers mit einem Mal öffnete.

Katte schrak zurück, als er Friedrich mit entblößtem Oberkörper vorfand. „Oh Gott, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…“ Tiefe Schamröte überzog sein Gesicht und stieg ihm bis zu den Ohren, er trat hastig einen Schritt zurück und wollte die Tür wieder schließen. Wo hatte er sich da bloß reingeritten?!

Friedrich blickte erschrocken auf, aber als er erkannte, dass es nur Katte war, atmete er auf. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand unangekündigt ins Zimmer kam, rechnete er mit seinem Vater, und jedes Mal war es eine Erleichterung, zu sehen, dass es nicht sein Vater war. Dann wurde er sich seines halbnackten Zustandes bewusst und errötete genauso intensiv wie Katte, der soeben im Begriff war, die Tür wieder zu schließen. Aber viel peinlicher konnte die Lage auch nicht mehr werden.

„Katte! Komm doch rein, das macht nichts.“ Doch, es machte etwas. Sein gesamter Oberkörper war nämlich von den Zeichen seines Vaters bedeckt. Wenn es auch zwei Tage nach der Abreise Friedrich Wilhelms nicht mehr allzu sehr schmerzte, waren die Blutergüsse noch nicht verheilt. Aber die Spuren der Schläge waren anscheinend das, was Kattes Aufmerksamkeit erregte, als er jetzt doch ins Zimmer trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Friedrich sah schlimmer aus, als Katte selbst nach allem, was Friedrich ihm von den unsanften Behandlungen seines Vaters erzählt hatte, erwartet hätte. Alte Flecken waren mit neueren überlagert, an einigen Stellen musste die Haut sogar aufgeplatzt sein, und auch diese Wunden waren nicht verheilt. Dazu kamen einige Narben, die von noch älteren Verletzungen sowie Peitschenhieben oder Schlägen mit dem Degen zeugten. „Gott, Friedrich! Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?“, flüsterte er schockiert. „Wie lange geht das denn schon?“

Friedrich seufzte. „Seit ich… sechs bin, wahrscheinlich?“ Er zog sich endlich das Hemd über den Kopf. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht.“

Katte sah ihn mitleidig an. „Nein, es ist viel schlimmer. Friedrich, glaub mir, das ist doch nicht mehr gesund, wie du geprügelt wirst. Eines Tages schlagen sie dich noch tot. Meinst du nicht, du solltest mal mit deinem Vater – “

„Nein!“, unterbrach ihn Friedrich vehement. „Nein, das ist keine gute Idee. Wirklich nicht. Vergiss diesen Gedanken einfach, bitte.“

Katte zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann eben nicht. Er konnte auch nicht mehr als seine Hilfe anbieten, und wenn Friedrich sie nicht wollte, dann würde Katte ihm auch nichts gegen seinen Willen aufzwingen wollen.

Auf dieses sehr kurze, aber für Friedrich sehr schlimme Gespräch folgten einige Momente peinlicher Stille, die Friedrich nach Kräften zu überbrücken suchte. Aber ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen, kein Thema schien ihm unverfänglich genug. Er konnte sich ja schlecht vor Katte auch noch die Hose ausziehen, auch wenn er immer noch die nasse trug.

Der Zufall rettete ihn aus dieser Situation. Vor dem Bett lagen nämlich zwei seiner Bücher, die er gestern Abend nicht mehr aufgeräumt hatte. Katte deutete auf die dicken Bände und meinte: „Du… liest Voltaire?“

Friedrich nickte. „Vor allem seine philosophischen Schriften. Was er über die Religion und vor allem die Rechte aller Menschen schreibt, finde ich wirklich beeindruckend.“

Kattes Augen leuchteten auf. Endlich hatte er jemanden gefunden, der ihn für seine Anschauungen nicht auslachte. Friedrich teilte seine Ideale einer besseren Welt! „Ja, und er ist mutig! Ich meine, diese Schriften zu veröffentlichen… es wundert mich, dass seine Bücher nicht schon längst verboten wurden.“ Friedrich blickte zu Boden. „Sind sie.“

„Ja, hier in Preußen. Aber nicht in Frankreich. Und hätte man sie dort verboten, wären sie wohl gar nicht nach Preußen gekommen.“ Friedrich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und mein Vater wünscht sich wahrscheinlich, dass es so wäre.“

Katte lachte. „Ja, meiner auch.“

Sie redeten weiter über Voltaire, bis sie alle Themen des Philosophen erörtert hatten. In der daraufhin entstehenden Stille hob Friedrich die Bücher auf und öffnete den Schrank, um sie einzuordnen. Katte blickte ihm interessiert über die Schulter. „Du hast ja wirklich viel! Sogar Cicero… darf ich mir die Bücher ein wenig anschauen?“

Friedrich trat zur Seite und ließ Katte gewähren. Der zeigte sich hellauf begeistert. Fasziniert las er die Titel auf den Buchrücken – bis er auf ein Buch stieß, dessen Einband unbeschriftet war. Neugierig zog Katte den dünnen Band aus dem Regal und schlug es auf.

Das Buch war etwa zur Hälfte mit handschriftlichen Gedichten in französischer Sprache gefüllt. Es waren keine schlechten Werke, zum Teil fand Katte sie wirklich wunderbar. Er drehte sich zu Friedrich um, der mittlerweile auf dem Bett saß. „Wo hast du diese Gedichte her? Die sind wirklich schön. Von wem sind die?“

Friedrich hatte Kattes abgelenkte Aufmerksamkeit genutzt, um sich endlich seiner tropfenden Hose zu entledigen und eine trockene anzuziehen. Jetzt, als er ihn ansprach, wusste Friedrich im ersten Moment nicht, von welchem Buch Katte sprach (immerhin hatte er zwei oder drei Gedichtbände, die er sich irgendwann einmal heimlich besorgt hatte). Aber als er sah, um welches Buch es sich tatsächlich handelte, wurde er dunkelrot. Er war unendlich erleichtert, dass er seinen Gedanken, ein Gedicht über Katte zu Papier zu bringen, noch nicht in die Tat umgesetzt hatte. Das wäre sonst wirklich peinlich geworden. Er konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie Katte reagieren würde, wenn er darin seine Schönheit in Worte gegossen vorgefunden hätte… Und jetzt schämte sich Friedrich sogar für diesen Gedanken.

„Bitte… lach mich nicht aus. Sie sind von mir.“

Katte sah ihn überrascht an und ging zum Bett, das Buch noch immer in der Hand. „Ich… ich schreibe auch. Darf ich es lesen?“, frage er schüchtern. Als Friedrich nickte, setzte er sich neben ihn und blätterte vorsichtig und liebevoll durch die mit filigraner Handschrift geschmückten Seiten. Einige der Gedichte überflog er zwar nur, aber er war begeistert von der weichen, fließenden Sprache Friedrichs. Nur über ein Gedicht stolperte er. Es beschrieb einen geheimnisvollen Mann, der im Wald die Bäume mit seinem Flötenspiel verzauberte. Und es war für Katte deutlich zu erkennen, wie Friedrich über diesen Mann dachte – und wen er meinte.

Er blätterte um und stieß auf zwei weitere Gedichte, die Friedrich offenbar über ihn geschrieben hatte. Eine leichte Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen. Friedrich musste wohl vergessen haben, dass diese Gedichte in seinem Buch standen, sonst hätte er es wohl nie zu lesen bekommen. „Das ist wunderschön, Friedrich.“ Katte holte tief Luft. Er setzte alles auf eine Karte. Er könnte alles verlieren – oder alles gewinnen. „Mindestens so schön wie du.“

Friedrich sah Katte überrascht an. „Wie… wie meinst du das?“ Ein heißes Kribbeln entfachte sich in seinem Bauch. Konnte es wirklich…

„Ich hoffe, ich meine es so wie du.“ Katte hatte rote Flecken auf den Wangen und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, als er Friedrich das Buch entgegenhielt. Der brauchte nur einen kurzen Blick auf die aufgeschlagene Seite zu werfen. Oh je! Dieses Sonett hatte er vollkommen vergessen gehabt! Es konnte nur das Schicksal gewesen sein, das Katte an sein Bücherregal und zu diesem Buch geführt hatte. Ob dieses Schicksal Friedrich wohlgesonnen war oder nicht, galt es jetzt herauszufinden.

Zitternd holte Friedrich Luft. „Und… wie meinst du es?“

Katte sah ihm in die Augen, die nervöse Anspannung war deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Vorsichtig hob er die Hand und strich Friedrich eine lose Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Friedrich fiel auf, dass Kattes Hand ebenso zitterte wie seine eigene. „Friedrich… ich wünschte, du müsstest mich nicht dafür hassen… ich fürchte, ich habe mich in dich verliebt.“

Friedrich hatte das Gefühl, in Tränen ausbrechen zu müssen. Katte konnte doch nicht tatsächlich… „Aber… warum sollte ich, Katte? Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich liebe dich dafür.“


	14. XIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Küsse mich!  
> Sonst küß ich dich!  
> \- J.W. v. Goethe, _Faust I_

„Ich liebe dich.“ Die Worte hallten in Kattes Kopf wider. Friedrich saß vor ihm und sah ihn mit diesen faszinierenden grauen Augen so offen und unschuldig an, dass Katte es kaum glauben konnte. „Du… wirklich?“

Friedrich nickte. „Denkst du, darüber mache ich Witze? Ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Und ich dachte, du würdest mich dafür hassen.“

„Oh.“, flüsterte Katte. „Das ist ja… verrückt.“

Friedrich nickte abwesend. Sein Blick war wieder in Kattes grün leuchtenden Augen gefangen. Mit den Händen umklammerte er seine Knie, um das Zittern seiner Finger zu unterdrücken. „Ja… ziemlich verrückt.“ Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen und rutschte etwas näher zu Katte. Jetzt fühlte er sich noch viel stärker auf diese unerklärliche Weise zu ihm hingezogen.

Katte strich Friedrich vorsichtig über die Wange und neigte sich zu ihm. Der Atem des anderen streifte sein Gesicht. Zärtlich legte er seine Lippen auf Friedrichs. Es fühlte sich weich und warm an und unglaublich gut. Er hörte, wie Friedrich tief Luft holte. Aber Katte wollte mehr; er wollte Friedrich schmecken. Kurz zögerte er, doch dann öffnete er den Mund und ließ die Spitze seiner Zunge über Friedrichs Unterlippe gleiten.

Friedrich zuckte erschrocken zurück. Zuerst hatte es ihm gefallen, sehr sogar. Kattes Lippen waren weich und warm und hatten sich unglaublich gut angefühlt. Aber was war das, was Katte da gerade gemacht hatte? Mit seiner Zunge? Davon hatte er keine Ahnung, er schämte sich vor Katte, dass er so unschuldig war. Im Nachhinein musste Friedrich sich eingestehen, dass es sich gar nicht so schlecht angefühlt hatte. Und er könnte sich ohrfeigen dafür, dass er den Kopf zurückgezogen hatte. Aber er wollte sich auch nicht durch völlige Unerfahrenheit blamieren.

Kattes Blick wanderte über Friedrichs Körper. Der war sicher einen Kopf kleiner als er und sehr zierlich für einen Sechzehnjährigen. Dunkles, feines Haar umfloss seinen Kopf wie eine dichte Nebelwolke. Leichter, dunkler Flaum bedeckte sein Kinn und die blassen Wangen. Dann die grauen Augen. Die blassen Sommersprossen auf dem Nasenrücken, sogar im Winter, wie er vor einigen Monaten bemerkt hatte. Aber er war wirklich hübsch. Und er schrieb Gedichte…wirklich gute sogar. Natürlich hatte Katte schon einige erotische Abenteuer gehabt, und nicht nur mit Männern, aber noch hatte er niemanden kennengelernt, mit dem er sich etwas Dauerhaftes hatte vorstellen können.

Niemanden, außer Friedrich. Und jetzt stellte sich für Katte die Frage, ob Friedrich das auch wollte. Welche Vorstellung konnte ein sechzehnjähriger Junge schon von Liebe haben? Katte war ein Mann, und er hatte die Bedürfnisse eines Mannes. Friedrich mochte sich in ihn verliebt haben, aber Katte begehrte ihn. Er wollte mehr von ihm als Händchen haltend durch den Park zu schlendern und heimlich auf Waldlichtungen zu knutschen. Sicher, nicht sofort… aber irgendwann einmal. Aber war das auch für Friedrich in Ordnung?

„Soll ich… das lassen?“, fragte Katte vorsichtig.

Friedrich sah ihn verlegen an. „Also, eigentlich… also… nein, nicht lassen.“

Fragend zog Katte die Augenbrauen hoch. „Aber?“

„Ich… ich weiß eben nichts. Ich habe sowas noch nie gemacht. Ich… ich will nichts… falsch machen.“

Katte lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an. „Aber da kann man doch nichts falsch machen.“

Friedrich sah verlegen auf seine Hände, die noch immer seine Knie umklammert hielten. „Trotzdem will ich nichts falsch machen.“

Kattes Finger streiften wieder sein Gesicht. Friedrich sah auf, in Kattes warme, grüne Augen. „Du machst nichts falsch, versprochen. Ich zeige es dir. Du kannst einfach versuchen, mit deiner Zunge dasselbe zu machen wie ich, wenn du möchtest.“ Wieder näherte er sich vorsichtig Friedrichs Gesicht. „Und wenn du irgendwas nicht willst, dann sag es mir.“, flüsterte er noch, bevor seine Lippen wieder anderweitig beschäftigt waren.

Dieses Mal war Friedrich vorbereiteter auf das Gefühl und es traf ihn nicht allzu überraschend. Die samtige Wärme von Kattes Lippen auf seinen. Dann öffnete Katte seinen Mund ein wenig und seine Zunge fuhr über Friedrichs Lippen. Es fühlte sich ungewohnt an, aber gut. Und Friedrich nahm seinen Mut zusammen, schob seine Zunge zwischen seinen Lippen hindurch und berührte Kattes Zunge mit seiner eigenen.

Es begann als Funke und wurde rasch zu einer Explosion in Friedrichs Zungenspitze, die sich auf seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete und ein warmes Gefühl in Kopf und Bauch hinterließ. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, und alles was er fühlte war Kattes Zunge, die sich an seine eigene schmiegte und die so unvergleichlich gut schmeckte. Friedrich war, als habe er sein Paradies gefunden. Er konnte das glückliche Lächeln, das sich bereits anbahnte, nicht länger unterdrücken. Dabei öffnete er unbewusst leicht die Lippen, was Katte zum Anlass nahm, sich weiter auf unerforschtes Gebiet vorzuwagen.

Als er Kattes Zunge in seinem Mund spürte, blieb Friedrich fast das Herz stehen. Katte liebkoste seine Mundhöhle vorsichtig und mit spürbarer Zurückhaltung. Aber es war schön. Würde Friedrich sein Verhalten mit klarem Verstand beurteilen, so fände er wohl nicht nur keine Erklärung für dieses unbeschreibliche Glücksgefühl, er fände wahrscheinlich auch die Handlung als solche abstoßend. Aber zum Glück war er von klarem Verstand gerade so weit entfernt wie sein Vater von einer Liebeserklärung an Voltaire, und so genoss er einfach nur, dass er Katte so nah sein konnte. Und aus diesem Fehlen jeglichen klaren Verstands heraus begann er nun seinerseits, Kattes Mund mit seiner unerfahrenen Zunge zu erkunden.

Gerade, als Friedrich anfing, etwas mutiger zu werden, flog die Tür auf. Erschrocken ließen die beiden voneinander ab. Wilhelmine stand in der Tür, ebenso entsetzt wie die zwei Männer auf dem Bett. Dennoch war sie die erste, die sich wieder fing. „Oh. Tut mir leid. Hier seid ihr also so lange. Dann will ich euch auch gar nicht länger stören. Schönen Abend noch.“

Sie drehte sich um und ging wieder. Draußen vor der Tür atmete Wilhelmine tief durch. Sie hatte sich ja gedacht, dass da etwas im Busch war, aber dass die zwei gleich zur Sache kommen würden… Anscheinend war einer der beiden doch weniger schüchtern als sie vermutet hatte. Oh je, hoffentlich würde ihr Vater nie Wind von der Sache bekommen. Das wäre die Besiegelung Friedrichs Schicksals. Dann würde Friedrich Wilhelm ihn ohne Zögern tatsächlich umbringen. Gegen solche Liebesbeziehungen war er schon immer vehement vorgegangen. Und er hätte den perfekten Vorwand, seinen ungeliebten Sohn aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Aber für die nächsten zwei Wochen würde Friedrich Wilhelm nicht in Schloss Wusterhausen zugegen sein. Und ihr kleiner Bruder war nicht nur zum ersten Mal wirklich verliebt, er saß gerade mit seinem Schwarm in seinem Zimmer beim Knutschen. Das Lächeln, das sich auf Wilhelmines Gesicht zeigte, wurde immer breiter, je länger sie an die beiden schockierten Gesichter der zwei Turteltäubchen dachte. Und schließlich musste sie lachen. Sie waren ein süßes Paar. Hoffentlich konnten sie zusammen glücklich werden.

Friedrich atmete zitternd aus. Ohh, das hätte so verdammt schief gehen können! Wenn das irgendjemand anderes als seine Schwester gewesen wäre… Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und blickte dann zu Katte hinüber. Der sah ihn panisch an. „Wird deine Schwester… irgendetwas erzählen?“

Friedrich lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Nein, keine Angst. Wilhelmine wird keinem auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen erzählen. Wenn ich einer Person auf dieser Erde vertrauen kann, dann ihr.“

Jetzt atmete auch Katte erleichtert aus. „Dann… ist es ja gut.“ Plötzlich musste er lachen. „Ich frage mich gerade… was meinst du, wer hat sich mehr erschrocken? Wir oder deine Schwester?“

Friedrich grinste. „Also, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen… etwa gleich.“

Dann nahm er Kattes Hand und küsste sie vorsichtig. „Es ist noch immer so unwirklich, hier mit dir zu sitzen.“

Katte lachte und fuhr mit einer Hand durch Friedrichs Haar. „Es ist aber wirklich.“ Wie konnten sich die dichten Haare des Kronprinzen so weich anfühlen unter seinen Händen? Sanft küsste er Friedrich auf die blasse Stirn. „Sehr wirklich.“

Die ausgestandene Angst schien sich in Leidenschaft zu verwandeln. Friedrich lehnte sich Katte entgegen und küsste ihn erneut, mit noch heißerem Feuer als zuvor. Er versank in den Armen des anderen und ließ sich treiben, bis er schließlich zum Luftholen auftauchen musste.

Ein weiterer Kuss streifte Friedrichs Lippen. Jetzt überwand Friedrich endgültig seine Zurückhaltung, löste seine Hände von den Knien und umfasste Kattes Taille mit der Rechten. Die linke Hand legte er auf seine Schulter. Katte verstand das als Aufforderung und legte ebenfalls seine Arme um Friedrichs Körper. Er konnte die Aufregung seines Freundes spüren, jeder Muskelfaser in Friedrichs Rücken schien vor unterdrückter Spannung zu vibrieren. Sanft löste er seine Lippen wieder, holte Atem, legte seinen Kopf auf Friedrichs Schulter. In diesem Moment war er vollkommen glücklich.

Friedrich lehnte an Katte, atmete seinen Geruch ein. Er roch gut, nach Wald und Pferden und… etwas einzigartigem. Sich selbst. Verträumt schloss er die Augen, griff nach einer Strähne von Kattes dichtem, karamellfarbenen Haar und drehte sie in den Fingern. Ein Mensch, der so wunderschöne, grüne Augen hatte, musste ja so schönes Haar haben.

Er hob den Kopf wieder, stahl Katte einen Kuss von den Lippen. Ihn hatte ein unbestimmtes Sehnen, ein glühendes Verlangen nach diesem Gefühl ergriffen, Katte so intensiv zu spüren. Seufzend drängte er sich an ihn, suchte Halt und Schutz bei seinem Freund.

Katte zog Friedrich an seine Brust, umarmte ihn, strich ihm durch diese wundervollen, weichen Haare. „Es… ist spät.“, murmelte er. Er hasste es, die Stimmung zu zerstören, aber sie würden wohl langsam wieder in die Realität zurückkehren müssen.

Friedrich seufzte, vergrub sein Gesicht in Kattes Halsbeuge und atmete seinen unverwechselbaren, herrlichen Duft ein. „Ja… ich weiß.“ Er sah zu Katte auf. „Du musst zurück, oder?“

Bedauernd zuckte Katte die Achseln. „Ich kann ja wohl schlecht hier bleiben, oder?“ Sanft streichelte er Friedrichs Rücken. Ein wunderbares Glücksgefühl hatte sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet; es war herrlich, hier zu sitzen und Friedrich im Arm zu halten und zu wissen, dass er ihn liebte, und dass Friedrich diese Liebe auch noch erwiderte. Liebevoll küsste er Friedrichs Haar.

Friedrich hatte seine Arme fest um Katte geschlungen. Er wollte nicht alleine hier zurückbleiben. Selbst, wenn sein Vater nicht da war, innerhalb dieser Mauern fühlte er sich unwohl, bedrängt, verfolgt. Keinen Moment war er sicher, so kam es ihm zumindest vor. Außer wenn Katte bei ihm war. Noch immer fühlte er eine tiefsitzende, bleierne Müdigkeit in allen Gliedern.

Katte sah, dass Friedrich immer größere Mühe hatte, das Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Er war noch immer todmüde und brauchte den Schlaf. Sanft nahm er Friedrich an den Schultern und legte ihn aufs Bett. Dann beugte er sich über ihn, um ihn ein weiteres Mal zu küssen, diesmal noch zärtlicher. „Versuch, zu schlafen, Friedrich. Wenigstens mir zuliebe.“

Friedrich wusste, dass der Abschied von Katte unvermeidlich war. Aber er wollte ihn doch so lange wie möglich hinauszögern. Er griff ihm mit den Händen in den Nacken, zog ihn wieder zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn wieder. „Ich kann nicht… nicht, wenn du nicht bei mir bist“, murmelte er gegen Kattes Lippen. Katte war es, als sähe er eine einzelne Träne in Friedrichs Augen schimmern. Konnte der Junge so verzweifelt sein? Wenn er nach dem Griff urteilte, der ihn fest umklammert hielt und ihn in seinem Bestreben, ihn nicht zu verlieren, wohl kaum loslassen würde, dann war Friedrich tatsächlich so verzweifelt.

Katte seufzte gegen Friedrichs Lippen. „Ich weiß nicht… ich kann schlecht hier bleiben.“ Auch, weil er sich nicht sicher war, wie sein Körper auf diese unerwartete Nähe zu Friedrich reagieren würde. Und er wollte nichts überstürzen. Sein Partner (konnte man von seinem Partner sprechen? Aber nach den vielen Küssen in der letzten Stunde wohl schon) war sechzehn, unerfahren, und völlig unschuldig. Er würde Friedrich die Zeit lassen, die er brauchte, auch wenn das für ihn erzwungene Zurückhaltung und damit ein großes Maß an Selbstdisziplin bedeutete. Und die wollte er nicht schon zu Beginn so strapazieren müssen. Und wenn er sich Friedrichs Zustand ansah, war Katte sich auch durchaus bewusst, dass es mehr als unangemessen wäre, ihn jetzt in solch unangenehme Situationen zu bringen.

„Bitte“, murmelte Friedrich, „Bleib bei mir. Zumindest, bis ich eingeschlafen bin.“ Seine Worte wurden immer leiser, die Augen waren ihm schon zugefallen.

Katte hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. „Bis du eingeschlafen bist, bleibe ich, versprochen. Danach muss ich aber gehen.“, flüsterte er. Das hörte Friedrich allerdings schon nicht mehr. Er war bereits in tiefen, ohnmachtsähnlichen Schlaf gesunken, aus dem er erst am späten Sonntagmorgen wieder erwachte.


	15. XIV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein jeder lebt, ein jeder liebt.  
> \- J.W. v. Goethe, _Wilhelm Meisters Lehrjahre_

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Friedrich gegen elf und fühlte sich ausgeschlafen – zum ersten Mal seit langem. Katte war fort, wie er mit Bedauern feststellte, aber es war zu erwarten gewesen. Noch immer war er sich nicht sicher, ob er die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht nicht vielleicht nur geträumt hatte. Aber nein, das kleine Büchlein, in das er seine Gedichte übertrug, lag noch immer aufgeschlagen auf dem Boden vor seinem Bett. Wohin es gestern gefallen war, als es Katte vor Überraschung aus den Händen geglitten war.

Also war auch der Rest kein Traum gewesen. Kattes Lippen auf seinen, seine Zunge, sein heißer Atem… Friedrich schluckte schwer, schon jetzt fühlte er sich erregt, und dabei dachte er nur an Katte. Nicht, dass er diese Gedanken nicht genoss, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er sich fürs Frühstück zu seiner Schwester begeben musste, zog er es vor, kein allzu unanständiges Erscheinungsbild abzugeben. So musste er die Gedanken an Katte wohl oder übel fürs erste konsequent aus seinem Kopf verbannen.

Als er hinunter in den Salon kam, wo Wilhelmine bereits auf ihn wartete und ihm erzählte, dass er soeben den wundervollsten Gottesdienst verpasst hatte, winkte Friedrich nur müde ab. Er hatte Hunger, und ihm war nicht nach Gesprächen zumute. Er war in Gedanken schon wieder in seinem Zimmer, wo er später ein Gedicht schreiben wollte. Ein Gedicht für Katte.

Wilhelmine bemerkte mit Wohlwollen, dass Friedrich ausgeschlafen aussah und mit Appetit aß. Und dass ein zuvor noch nie bemerktes Leuchten in seinen Augen strahlte. Sie grinste ihren Bruder frech an. „Ich wusste es. Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich verliebt hast?“

„Ach, halt doch den Mund.“ Friedrich wurde jetzt knallrot im Gesicht. „Jetzt lachst du mich auch noch aus oder was?“

Wilhelmine schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ach Quatsch. Es wurde doch höchste Zeit, dass du mal jemanden findest.“ Dann wurde sie jedoch wieder ernst. „Friedrich. Vater darf nie, niemals davon erfahren, das weißt du.“

Friedrich durchzuckte es wie ein Blitzschlag. Seinen Vater hatte er völlig vergessen in den letzten zwei Tagen. „Nein…“, meinte er schockiert. Da müsste er sich noch etwas einfallen lassen.

Wilhelmine lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Keine Angst, ich werde dir helfen, wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst. Ich bin immer für dich da, versprochen.“ Friedrich lächelte und nickte seiner Schwester kurz zu. Dann ging er auf sein Zimmer und versuchte, sich Kattes Gedicht zu widmen.

 

* * *

 

 

Die Tage flossen nur so dahin. Friedrich war der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Jeden Samstag trafen sich Katte und Friedrich jetzt bereits eine halbe Stunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn, und auch nach der Schule saßen sie noch eine Weile zusammen. Unter der Woche war es ihnen zu ihrer beider Leidwesen nicht möglich, sich zu treffen.

Aber an den beiden Samstagen, an denen Friedrich Wilhelm noch in Berlin war, gingen sie nach der Schule zu Friedrich ins Schloss und flöteten gemeinsam. Doch in der zweiten Woche war Friedrichs Stimmung gedrückt. Er wusste, dass am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag sein Vater nach Hause kommen würde, und mit Friedrich Wilhelm würde auch die Angst zurückkehren. Katte wusste das, und er fühlte mit Friedrich. Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich für den Samstag und Sonntag frei genommen, und er und Friedrich planten, sich am nächsten Tag bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit wieder im Wald zu treffen. Dieser Gedanke war der einzige Trost, den Friedrich jetzt hatte, als er neben Katte her die Straße entlangtrottete und das Morgen schwer und drohend über ihm schwebte.

Es war noch nicht dunkel genug, dass Katte es riskiert hätte, Friedrichs Hand zu nehmen. Trotzdem gingen sie dicht nebeneinander, als sie auf dem Weg ins Schloss waren. Friedrich seufzte. „Wenn ich einmal König werde, muss sich das ändern. Man darf Leute doch nicht dafür töten, dass sie lieben.“

Katte nickte zustimmend. Er war ein loyaler Soldat und seinem König treu ergeben, aber wenn er es von der Seite betrachtete, wünschte er, dass Friedrich so bald wie möglich König würde.

Im Schloss angekommen, begrüßte Friedrich kurz seine Schwester und zog Katte dann hinter sich die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. Zumindest die wenigen Stunden, die ihm noch blieben, wollte er versuchen, nicht an seinen Vater zu denken. Friedrich holte die Noten hervor. „Erste oder zweite Stimme?“

Beinahe eine Stunde spielten sie zusammen, bis Wilhelmine schließlich an die Tür klopfte. „Friedrich? Seid ihr immer noch beschäftigt? Es gibt dann Essen.“ Und mit einem Blick auf Katte fügte sie hinzu: „Du kannst natürlich gerne mitessen… aber solltest du dich nicht langsam auf den Heimweg machen?“

Katte strahlte sie an. „Ich habe frei. Also würde ich gerne noch ein wenig bleiben, wenn es in Ordnung ist.“

Wilhelmine lachte. „Aber natürlich. Ich glaube ja wohl kaum, dass Friedrich etwas daran auszusetzen hat.“

Gleich nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich Katte und Friedrich allerdings wieder von Wilhelmine und gingen auf Friedrichs Zimmer. „Ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich.“, meinte Friedrich, während er die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss. Aus dem Schrank holte er ein kleines, eingewickeltes Päckchen hervor, das er Katte in die Hand drückte und sich dann auf sein Bett setzte. Er hatte seinem Geliebten ein Geschenk machen wollen, damit der sich immer an diese unbeschwerten zwei Wochen erinnern würde, denn Friedrich bezweifelte, dass so eine Gelegenheit so schnell wiederkäme.

Katte setzte sich neben ihn und löste vorsichtig das Papier. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleines Büchlein, in das Friedrich ein paar Gedichte für Katte geschrieben und sie teilweise sogar illustriert hatte. „Oh.“ Katte war überwältigt. Bewundernd strich er mit den Fingern über die zarten Schriftzüge. Was ihn besonders berührte: Das erste und das letzte Gedicht in dem Band waren das Waldgedicht, welches ihn und Friedrich überhaupt erst zusammengebracht hatte. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand etwas so schönes geschenkt.

Er räusperte sich. „Ich… ich habe auch etwas für dich. Aber es ist nicht halb so schön wie dein Geschenk, fürchte ich.“ Es war nicht abgesprochen gewesen, aber offenbar hatten sie dasselbe empfunden. Zwei kostbare Wochen waren zu einem Ende gekommen, und beide wollten diese zwei Wochen so lange wie möglich in ihrer Erinnerung wach halten. Er holte sein Päckchen für Friedrich aus der Manteltasche und überreichte es ihm. Friedrich war natürlich trotzdem begeistert von dem kleinen Notenheft mit drei kurzen Flötenstücken darin, aber Katte hatte dennoch das Gefühl, sich bei Friedrich für diesen großartigen Gedichtband revanchieren zu müssen.

Fasziniert starrte Friedrich auf die Noten. Er blätterte es durch, es schien ihm als hörte er die Musik bereits in seinem Kopf. Zum ersten Mal, seit seine Schwester ihm mit zwölf Jahren die Flöte geschenkt hatte, bekam er ein Geschenk von jemandem, der ihm damit wirklich eine Freude machte. „Oh, danke, Katte, danke!“ Glücklich fiel er Katte um den Hals.

Katte war von Friedrichs Schwung so überrascht, dass sie gemeinsam nach hinten fielen und so übereinander auf Friedrichs Bett lagen. Friedrich, der auf Katte zu landen gekommen war, nutzte diese Position gleich aus und küsste Katte auf den Mund. Sanft berührten sich ihre Zungen. Auch wenn sie sich eine Woche lang nicht gesehen hatten, war das Gefühl angenehm und sehr vertraut. Auch Kattes Hände in seinem Haar fühlten sich gewohnt an, als hätten sich die Bewegungen und Berührungen in langen Jahren zwischen ihnen eingespielt. Dass es erst einige Wochen her war, konnte Friedrich kaum glauben. Es hatte sich so viel länger angefühlt.

Katte schloss Friedrich in seine Arme, hielt ihn fest, erwiderte seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich. Sanft strich er Friedrich durch die seidigen Haare. Sie lagen da, küssten sich, atmeten und lauschten ihren Herzschlägen. Mehr brauchten sie nicht, um glücklich zu sein.

Schließlich löste Friedrich seine Lippen von Kattes, stütze sich auf seine Unterarme und sah Katte unter sich an. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er einige Zeit damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken. Er würde es Katte einfach sagen. „Ich habe von dir geträumt.“, flüsterte er.

Katte sah zu ihm auf. „Ach.“, meinte er, „Ich auch von dir. Und… was hast du geträumt?“

Friedrich legte seinen Kopf auf Kattes Schulter. „Du lagst bei mir. Du hast mich geküsst.“, murmelte er gegen Kattes Hals. „Und… du hast… noch mehr gemacht. Mit deinen Händen.“

Die letzten Worte waren kaum mehr zu hören, aber Katte verstand sie. Er richtete sich halb auf. „Das heißt… du willst mehr? Oder du willst auf keinen Fall mehr?“

Friedrich drehte sich auf den Rücken und lag jetzt neben Katte. Verlegen blickte er an die Decke, er schämte sich fast seiner leisen Worte. „Doch… gegen mehr hätte ich nichts einzuwenden.“

Katte küsste ihn wieder. „Na, dann… jetzt… oder irgendwann anders?“

Friedrich zuckte die Achseln. „Das… ist mir egal. Willst du denn überhaupt… mehr?“

Katte küsste Friedrichs Hals. Wie sehr es ihn nach Friedrich verlangte, konnte er schlecht in Worten ausdrücken. „Was denkst du, wovon ich geträumt habe? Wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist…“

Friedrich rutschte vom Bett. „Lass mich nur schnell die Tür abschließen.“

Friedrich verschloss und verriegelte die Tür, dann legte er sich wieder neben Katte aufs Bett. Es war ein wenig Trotz, der darin mitschwang. Es war das Bett, in dem er nachts wach lag und aus Angst vor seinem Vater nicht schlafen konnte, in dem er von Vorhängen träumte und ein paar Mal beinahe an seiner Angst erstickt wäre. Und jetzt würde er sich hier über die Gesetze seines Vaters hinwegsetzen. Katte würde diese entheiligte Stätte wieder weihen. Vorsichtig küsste er ihn. Er war schrecklich nervös. Bis auf diesen einen, konkreten Traum von vor einigen Wochen hatte er keinerlei Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet, nicht einmal wirklich durch Selbstversuche. Hoffentlich kannte sich Katte zumindest ein wenig besser aus.

Katte hatte sich mittlerweile die Uniformjacke ausgezogen. Er hielt Friedrich mit einer Hand in ihrem Kuss gefangen, seine andere Hand begann vorsichtig, die Knöpfe an Friedrichs Uniform zu öffnen. Als er das geschafft hatte, streifte er Friedrich die Jacke ab und öffnete die Schnüre an seinem Hemd. Vorsichtig zog er auch das Friedrich über den Kopf und strich mit der Hand über die weiche Haut darunter.

Es war dunkel im Zimmer bis auf das fahle Mondlicht, das durchs Fenster schien. Aber selbst in diesem blassen Licht konnte Katte jeden Schlag auf Friedrichs Brustkorb erkennen. Ein Großteil der Flecken war zwar älter und nach zweieinhalb Wochen schon fast verheilt, aber zu sehen waren sie noch immer. Und beim Militär wurde Friedrich offenbar auch geschlagen, sonst wären die neuen Blutergüsse auf seinem Körper wohl schwer zu erklären. „Oh, Friedrich. Mon pauvre.“, flüsterte Katte voller Mitleid. Er begann, jede einzelne Wunde und Schramme zu küssen, vorsichtig und warm.

Friedrich erschauderte unter der Berührung von Kattes Lippen auf seinem Körper. Er konnte jetzt bereits spüren, wie sich in seinem Unterleib langsam die Hitze staute. Sein Herz schlug schneller, sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Kattes Lippen schienen brennende Spuren auf seiner Haut zu hinterlassen. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und öffnete auch Kattes Hemd. Seine Finger fuhren über Kattes leicht behaarte Brust. Er spürte den Herzschlag des anderen ebenso schnell wie seinen eigenen gegen den Brustkorb hämmern. „Katte“, flüsterte Friedrich. „Mein Katte, du bist so schön.“

Zufrieden stellte Katte fest, dass Friedrichs Erregung bereits deutlich zu sehen und zu fühlen war. Er rutschte wieder nach oben und küsste Friedrich auf die Stirn. „Du sagst es sofort, wenn ich etwas tue, das du nicht möchtest, ja? Dann höre ich sofort auf.“

Friedrich küsste ihn zurück. „Warum sollte ich es nicht mögen? Katte, ich liebe dich. Ich will dich. Bitte!“ Vorsichtig griff Katte nach unten, öffnete Friedrichs Hose und zog sie Friedrich bis zu den Knien hinunter und dann ganz aus.

Jetzt so völlig nackt und bloß vor Katte auf dem Bett zu liegen fühlte sich dann doch ein wenig komisch an. Friedrich blickte Katte nervös an. Was würde er sagen? Aber Katte blickte ihn nur aus diesen wahnsinnig grünen Augen warm an und öffnete seine eigene Hose. Beide waren sie jetzt unbekleidet und Katte bemerkte, dass Friedrich trotz der warmen Sommernacht zu zittern begonnen hatte. Besorgt zog er die Bettdecke über sie beide und legte sich wieder neben Friedrich.

Es war warm und wunderschön, einfach nur hier zu liegen. Aber dann waren da wieder Kattes Hände, die sanft über Friedrichs Hüfte und Oberschenkel strichen und dann tatsächlich zwischen seine Beine griffen.

Katte umfasste Friedrichs Erektion und seine eigene mit seiner Hand und begann, sie vorsichtig auf und ab zu bewegen. „Ist das so in Ordnung für dich?“, fragte er leise.

Aber Friedrich hatte die Augen geschlossen und stöhnte als Antwort nur ein „Oh, ja!“ Also fuhr Katte fort, ihre steifen Glieder aneinander zu reiben und hörte Friedrich immer heftiger und schließlich nur noch stoßweise atmen.

„Friedrich?“ Auch Katte atmete schwer. „Du musst… loslassen. Lass dich… einfach fallen.“

Aber seine Worte hätte es wohl kaum gebraucht, denn in diesem Moment kam Friedrich, ein leidenschaftlich gestöhntes „Katte!“ auf den Lippen. Auch bei Katte selbst waren nur noch wenige Handbewegungen nötig, um sich über die Klippe fallen zu lassen.

Keuchend lagen sie nebeneinander, versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Schließlich meinte Friedrich leise: „Katte… ich liebe dich so sehr…“

Katte küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ach, Friedrich. Ich dich auch.“ Er lehnte sich über Friedrich hinweg aus dem Bett und hob sein Hemd vom Boden auf, um sich und Friedrich damit wieder sauber zu wischen.

Dann legte er sich auf den Rücken, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und Friedrichs Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust. „Bitte, Katte… bleibst du hier, heute Nacht?“, fragte Friedrich schüchtern.

„Was? Ich meine… geht das denn?“

Friedrich sah ihm in die Augen. „Aber natürlich. Bitte, bleib.“

Katte lächelte. „Wenn du mich mit diesen wunderschönen Augen ansiehst… denkst du, ich könnte dir diesen Wunsch abschlagen?“ Er legte einen Arm um Friedrich und zog ihn an sich.

Friedrich schmiegte sich eng an Katte. Nach einigen Momenten der Stille flüsterte er: „Katte?“

„Mmh?“

„Quand je suis chez toi, je suis sans souci.“

„Moi aussi, Friedrich. Moi aussi.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für alle Leute, die (wie ich) kein Französisch in der Schule hatten und auch sonst wenig Ahnung von Friedrichs Muttersprache haben, die Übersetzungen:
> 
> "Oh, Friedrich. Mein Armer."
> 
> "Katte?" „Mmh?" "Wenn ich bei dir bin, bin ich ohne Sorgen.“ „Ich auch, Friedrich. Ich auch.“


	16. XV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darin besteht die Liebe: Daß sich zwei Einsame beschützen und berühren und miteinander reden.  
> \- R.M. Rilke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xD für Katte zum 314. Geburtstag :D  
> und diesmal hab ich ganz von selbst dran gedacht ;D

Als Friedrich am nächsten Morgen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ins Gesicht schienen, lag er in Kattes Armen. Ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn, als er den vertrauten Duft einatmete und seine linke Hand durch Kattes karamellfarbenes Haar strich. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass es Sonntag war, und sein Vater mit Grumbkow in Berlin. Er würde heute wiederkommen, aber erst gegen Nachmittag. Und die ihm noch verbleibenden Stunden mit Katte konnte ihm niemand nehmen. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht kuschelte er sich an seinen Geliebten und schlief wieder ein.

Katte erwachte gegen neun Uhr morgens und brauchte zunächst ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu erinnern, wo er war. Die letzte Nacht… Friedrich… Für einen Moment bezweifelte er seinen Verstand. Sollte er tatsächlich hier liegen und den Kronprinz von Preußen im Arm halten? Ja, Friedrich lag tatsächlich in seinen Armen und schlief. Dabei war es schon spät am Tag, für Kattes Verhältnisse, und Friedrich hatte heute sicher auch noch Sachen zu erledigen.

Zärtlich nahm er Friedrichs Hand in seine und küsste die Fingerspitzen, aber Friedrich reagierte nicht. Also suchten sich Kattes Lippen sanft einen Weg den Arm hinauf, bis er Friedrich ein Stück nach oben ziehen musste, um seine Schulter zu erreichen. Davon wurde Friedrich wach – ein bisschen zumindest. Er blinzelte Katte verschlafen an, lächelte, dann schloss er die Augen wieder.

Jetzt küsste Katte sich von Friedrichs Schulter über Brust und Hals bis zu seinen Lippen. Friedrich schlug die Augen auf. „Katte“, murmelte er verschlafen, „Mein Katte.“ Sanft und verspielt begegneten sich ihre Zungen. Eine träge, glückliche Wärme breitete sich in Friedrichs ganzem Körper aus. Er hatte so gut geschlafen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es tat ihm einfach gut, nicht alleine im Zimmer sein zu müssen. Katte tat ihm gut.

Schließlich legte Friedrich seinen Kopf wieder auf Kattes Brust, lauschte auf dessen ruhigen, kräftigen Herzschlag. „Weißt du, daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.“, seufzte er.

„Woran?“ Die Vibration von Kattes warmer Stimme kitzelte sein Ohr.

Friedrich lächelte verträumt. „Daran, neben dir zu schlafen. Daran, von dir geweckt zu werden statt von meinem Vater. Daran, in deinen Armen wach zu werden.“

Katte strich Friedrich zärtlich über den Rücken. „Ja, an dich in meinen Armen könnte ich mich auch gewöhnen.“, flüsterte er. Wenn er bei ihm war, war er ohne Sorgen, hatte Friedrich gesagt. Sans souci. Sanssouci. „Friedrich, du bist mein Sanssouci.“ Die helle Julisonne tauchte die beiden in ein fast übernatürliches Licht, in dem Friedrichs blasse Haut zu leuchten schien. Katte glaubte, einen Engel auf seiner Brust liegen zu haben, einen Engel mit langen dunklen Locken und samtig weicher Haut, etwas unglaublich Kostbares.

Er wollte sich gerade aufsetzen und die Decke abstreifen, um sich auf die Suche nach seiner im Zimmer verstreuten Kleidung zu machen, da hörte er Schritte auf dem Gang. „Friedrich?“

Friedrich fuhr hoch. „Oh, verdammt! Meine Schwester!“

Wilhelmine wunderte sich, dass sie Friedrich heute noch immer nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er ihr versprochen, zumindest heute, wo ihr Vater doch wiederkam, den Gottesdienst zu besuchen und sich auch sonst nicht ganz so leger zu geben wie in den letzten Wochen. Aber jetzt war es schon bald halb zehn und von Friedrich war nichts zu hören oder zu sehen gewesen. Ob es ihm gut ging? Vielleicht war er krank?

Als sie seine Tür erreicht hatte, fand sie diese zu ihrer Überraschung verschlossen vor. „Friedrich?“, rief sie noch einmal, diesmal schwang eine deutliche Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme mit. Was könnte ihn dazu veranlassen, die Tür –

„Ja, Wilhelmine, was ist denn?“ Er hörte sich normal an. Kein Grund zur Sorge, eigentlich. Trotzdem, die Sache kam ihr merkwürdig vor.

„Kannst du vielleicht die Tür aufmachen, wenn ich mit dir rede?“, fragte sie, jetzt leicht genervt. Sie hörte jemanden im Zimmer lachen, der nicht nach Friedrich klang.

Die Stimme ihres Bruders dagegen hörte sich mit einem Mal fast panisch an. „Äh, ist gerade schlecht. Was willst du denn?“

Da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen vor Augen. Katte musste bei ihm sein. Oh Gott, wenn Friedrich nicht die Tür abgeschlossen hätte…

„Eigentlich…“, sie räusperte sich und weitete ihre Aufforderung auf Katte aus, „Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass ihr zum Frühstück kommen könnt, wenn ihr wollt.“ Dann zog sie sich taktvoll zurück. Was ihr Bruder mit Katte hinter verschlossenen Türen trieb, ging sie ja wirklich nichts an, für einen Sonntagmorgen war sie aber auf jeden Fall genug schockiert.

Friedrich zog sich die Decke bis zu den Schultern und rollte von Katte auf die Matratze. „Und, Frühstück?“, fragte er Katte und sah zu ihm auf.

Katte lachte noch immer leise und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich fürchte, ich sollte gehen, sobald ich meine Hose gefunden habe.“

„Dann beeil dich mal lieber nicht. Ich könnte dich sonst zu sehr vermissen.“

„Ach, Sanssouci“, Katte küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, wüsste ich da ein paar Sachen, die ich mit dir anstellen könnte. Und die dich ganz bestimmt vom Vermissen abhalten würden.“

Friedrich räkelte sich auf dem Bett. „Na, das will ich sehen.“

Katte angelte sich sein Hemd vom Boden und zog es sich über. Kurz rümpfte er die Nase – es hatte dann doch unter den gestrigen Aktionen ein wenig gelitten – aber er hatte auch nichts anderes, also musste es gehen. Dann nahm er Friedrich in den Arm. „Ein andermal. Jetzt sollte ich mich vielleicht doch lieber auf den Heimweg machen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ratsam wäre, deinem Vater in diesem Zustand über den Weg zu laufen.“

Leider musste Friedrich ihm Recht geben, also verabschiedeten sich die beiden unter Küssen und Versprechen, sich am Abend im Wald wieder zu treffen. Dann ging Katte. Friedrich sah ihm lange nach und sehnte sich jetzt schon danach, ihn wiederzusehen. Zu seinem Glück erwähnte Wilhelmine die Szene zwischen ihm und Katte beim Frühstück mit keiner Silbe.

 

* * *

 

Wochen und Monate gingen ins Land. Der Sommer wurde langsam zum Frühherbst, und der Mechanikkurs, den Katte und Friedrich besuchten, würde nur noch wenige Wochen dauern. Sie hatten sich allerdings geschworen, sich weiterhin am Samstagnachmittag zu treffen, sofern es ihre freie Zeit erlaubte. Von solchen Kleinigkeiten ließen sie sich nicht abhalten, den anderen zu sehen.

Schließlich wurden die Abschlusszeugnisse verteilt. Friedrich war, wenig überraschend, Klassenbester geworden, und Katte war mächtig stolz auf seinen Sanssouci. Sogar Friedrich Wilhelm hatte ausnahmsweise einmal lobende Worte für seinen Sohn übrig, auch wenn ihn Friedrichs gute Zensuren darin bestärkten, ihn so schnell wie möglich zur Artillerie zu versetzen. Friedrich war alles recht, solang sein Vater ihn nicht zur Kavallerie zwang. Selbst, wenn er dort vielleicht Katte getroffen hätte, war er ein zu schlechter Reiter, um sich in einer berittenen Einheit nicht bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren.

Katte bedauerte das zwar aufrichtig, sah aber ein, dass man Friedrich mit einer Stelle in der Kavallerie keinen Gefallen täte. Er liebte seinen Sanssouci trotzdem, wenn der auch nicht seine Leidenschaft für Pferde teilte. Dafür hatten sie genügend andere Gemeinsamkeiten, wie das Dichten oder das Flötenspiel. Und noch nie hatte sich Katte einem Menschen so nahe gefühlt, dass er sich nicht nur in dessen wunderschönen Körper verliebt hatte, sondern sich auch mit dessen Geist verbunden fühlte.

Und so trafen sich die beiden weiterhin jeden Samstag, zu derselben Zeit, zu der sie davor Schule gehabt hatten, im Wald. Jetzt, da es langsam Herbst wurde und die Tage kürzer und das Wetter kälter waren, mussten sie ihre Zusammenkünfte allerdings immer kürzer halten.

Natürlich gab es aber immer noch schöne Tage, an denen die Sonne die kleine Lichtung im Wald oder den Waldsee erwärmen konnte. Ein solcher Tag war der erste Samstag im Oktober, an dem Katte und Friedrich sich an ihren Lieblingsplatz am See zurückgezogen hatten. Der Wald war in das einzigartige goldene Licht eines Spätherbstnachmittags getaucht. Katte hatte Fichtenzweige aus dem Wald geholt, sie auf dem feuchten Boden ausgelegt und seinen Mantel darübergebreitet, dass sie es bequemer hätten. Dicht nebeneinander saßen sie unter der Weide und betrachteten das andere Ufer, wo sich die Laubbäume in leuchtendem Gelb präsentierten, zwischen dem die wenigen Nadelbäume fast schwarz herausstachen.

Friedrich schmiegte sich an Katte und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen breite Schulter. „Katte… je t’aime. Ich liebe dich so sehr.“

Kattes rechter Arm legte sich um Friedrich, seine Hand fuhr durch dessen weiches Haar. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Friedrichs Kopf und küsste seine dunklen Locken. „Moi, je t'aime aussi. Ich liebe dich auch, Sanssouci.“

Zaghaft hob Friedrich Katte seinen Kopf entgegen, und wieder durchströmte ihn dieses unvergleichliche Glücksgefühl, als er Kattes Lippen auf seinen spürte. Nie, nie würde er aufhören, Katte zu lieben, sich mit jeder Faser seines Körpers nach ihm zu verzehren, seine Lippen so brennend auf seinen fühlen zu wollen. Ein Leben ohne Katte konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen.

Was würden sie nur tun, wenn der Winter erst einmal gekommen war? In nicht einmal zwei Monaten würde es unweigerlich zu kalt sein, um sich hier draußen zu treffen und längere Zeit gemeinsam im Wald zu verbringen. Der Winter würde schwer werden für Friedrich, schwerer als alle Winter, die er zuvor erlebt hatte. Er wollte nicht auf die wunderbare Nähe zu Katte verzichten müssen, aber er sah auch keine Möglichkeit, ihn zu treffen, wenn es hier draußen zu kalt werden würde.

Aber fürs erste genoss er die Zeit, die sie noch hatten. Jede Sekunde, während der er Kattes Lippen auf seinen spürte und dessen Atem seine Wange streifte, war eine, für die es sich lohnte, zu leben. Er vergrub seine Finger in Kattes hübschem, karamellfarbenem Haar und atmete tief ein. Wenn er jetzt die Zeit anhalten könnte, wenn er für immer in diesem einen Moment leben könnte…

Ihre Zungen umspielten sich leidenschaftlich. Katte legte seinen anderen Arm jetzt auch um Friedrich, und kniete sich über ihn. Ihre Küsse wurden stürmischer, fordernder, er drängte Friedrich gegen den Weidenstamm hinter ihm.

Die raue Rinde in seinem Rücken ließ Friedrich aufkeuchen, er löste sich von Katte, fühlte sich schmerzhaft an eine Wand im Schloss Wusterhausen erinnert. Erschrocken stieß er Katte von sich. Der sah ihn überrascht an. „Friedrich? Was ist los?“

Friedrich schloss die Augen, griff mit zitternden Händen in die Erde und atmete tief durch. „Es… ist nichts.“ Er schluckte. Schon jetzt bereute er es, Katte so grob zurückgewiesen zu haben, aber in dem Moment hatte er sich in die Situation zurückversetzt gefühlt, in der er unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit einem gewissen Vorhang gemacht hatte.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Katte Friedrich aufs Neue, Besorgnis lag in seinem Blick. „Friedrich“, meinte er leise und zärtlich, und schloss den Angesprochenen sanft in die Arme. Diesmal ließ Friedrich es geschehen, er drängte sich sogar haltsuchend an Katte. „Es ist nicht ‚nichts‘, wenn du so reagierst. Du hast mir schon so viel erzählt… ich glaube nicht, dass deine Reaktion keinen Grund hatte. Möchtest du ihn mir sagen?“

Wieder einmal kämpfte Friedrich mit den Tränen, aber diesmal schaffte er es, sie zurückzuhalten. Er lag nicht völlig aufgelöst in Kattes Umarmung, und auf das Bitten seines Geliebten hin erzählte er sogar halbwegs gefasst, dass ihn der Baumstamm eine Sekunde lang an die Wand im Schloss, seine Atemschwierigkeit an jene Gardine erinnert hatte.

Katte streichelte ihm den Rücken. „Das ist doch nicht schlimm.“

„Doch“, murmelte Friedrich niedergeschlagen. „Verdammt, Katte, es hat sich gut angefühlt! Es war ein tolles Gefühl, und ich würde es gerne noch einmal erleben. Aber dann, von einer Sekunde auf die andere…“ Er verstummte.

Katte sah ihm in die sturmgrauen Augen, die so verstört zu ihm aufblickten. Er seufzte. „Was können wir tun?“

Friedrich erwiderte Kattes Blick, dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück, gegen den Baum. „Los. Mach es nochmal.“

„Was?“ Katte war verwirrt.

„Ich sagte, mach es noch mal. Küss mich. Nimm mir den Atem. Und dann… fixiere mich an diesem Baum. Und lass mich nicht los. Ich muss doch wissen, dass du es bist, der mich in diese Lage bringt. Und“, fügte er leiser hinzu, „dass es gut ist.“

Katte zögerte zunächst, aber als Friedrich weiterhin vehement darauf bestand, fasste er ihn schließlich an den Schultern und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während er seinen Geliebten immer stärker gegen die Weide drängte. Friedrich konzentrierte sich diesmal ganz auf das Gefühl von Kattes Zunge in seinem Mund, auf das leuchtende Grün seiner Augen und den Geruch von Kattes weichem Karamellhaar, das sich strähnenweise aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatte und ihn jetzt an den Wangen kitzelte. Einen Moment lang überkam ihn tatsächlich wieder Panik, aber er schaffte es, sie zu überwinden. ‚Darüber muss ich ein Gedicht schreiben. Über seine Augen, während er mich küsst‘, dachte er sich noch. Dann erwiderte er den Kuss leidenschaftlich.


	17. XVI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himmelhoch jauchzend,  
> Zum Tode betrübt;  
> Glücklich allein  
> Ist die Seele, die liebt.  
> \- J.W. v. Goethe, _Egmont_

Lange saßen sie so da, Katte auf Friedrichs Schoß, und küssten sich innig. Die Sonne überschritt bald ihren Zenit, und langsam würden sie an den Heimweg denken müssen, aber noch blieben ihnen etwa zwei Stunden bis zur Dämmerung. Und die würden sie zu nutzen wissen; der Ausdruck ‚freudig erregt‘ beschrieb die zwei mittlerweile in mehr als einer Hinsicht ganz trefflich.

Friedrich merkte, dass es in seiner Hose langsam ziemlich eng wurde. Gierig drängte er sich Katte entgegen, ließ ihn sein Verlangen spüren und fühlte im Gegenzug, dass auch Katte ihn begehrte. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Hände an Kattes Seite entlanggleiten, strich ihm über die Brust und den Bauch, dann griff er tiefer und umfasste seinen Hintern.

Katte stöhnte auf. Er fühlte deutlich, dass er nicht mehr der einzige mit einer Wölbung in der Hose war und Friedrichs Hände brachten ihn schier um den Verstand. Jetzt ließen sie seinen Allerwertesten in Frieden, um sich verlockenderen Aussichten weiter vorne zu widmen. Er spürte die zarten Finger seines Geliebten, die sich unter seinen Hosenbund schoben und beherzt tiefer griffen. Ein wohliger Seufzer lag auf seinen Lippen, als er Friedrich erneut küsste, noch gieriger und verlangender als zuvor.

Von Friedrichs Schüchternheit und Zurückhaltung beim ersten Mal war nichts mehr zu merken. Er genoss es, Katte über ihm stöhnen und seufzen zu hören, als er ihn mit seinen Fingern verwöhnte. Dann jedoch ließ er ab von ihm und öffnete sowohl Katte als auch sich selbst die Hose, um ihnen beiden die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwerden zu lassen. Zu seiner Überraschung unterbrach Katte ihn hier aber nach kurzer Zeit.

Obwohl sich Kattes ganzes Blut langsam aus seinem Kopf flüchtete und sich in anderen Teilen seines Körpers konzentrierte, kam ihm eine Idee. Etwas, das er mit Friedrich noch nie gemacht hatte. Als er jetzt Friedrichs Hände an seiner nackten Haut spürte, griff er nach unten, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. „Warte“, murmelte er mit rauer Stimme. „Ich will dir etwas zeigen. Du weißt, du schreist ‚Stopp‘, wenn du es nicht möchtest.“

Friedrich war neugierig. Bis jetzt hatte Katte immer ausgesprochen gute Ideen gehabt, was das anging, also war er auch diesmal mehr als bereit, sich auf etwas Neues einzulassen. Katte öffnete jetzt Friedrichs Hemd und küsste sich dann über Friedrichs Brust und Bauch hinunter bis zu seinen Hüften. Dann zog er Friedrich die Hose aus. Mit der Zunge fuhr er die Umrisse der Hüftknochen nach, seine Hände liebkosten die Innenseite der Oberschenkel. Dann drückte er ihm sanft die Beine auseinander.

Heftig atmend blickte Friedrich zu Katte hinunter. Der kniete zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen und küsste sich mittlerweile von seinen Knien her langsam aufwärts. Ein wenig ungewohnt fühlte es sich ja schon an, sich Katte so zu präsentieren. Aber was der da machte, fühlte sich unglaublich gut an. Also beschloss Friedrich, es einfach zu genießen. Katte würde schon wissen, was er da tat.

Und in der Tat wusste Katte das bestens. Als er Friedrichs Leisten erreicht hatte, wandte er sich mit der Zunge schließlich seiner Erektion zu, leckte einmal langsam und genießerisch von unten bis zur Spitze. Friedrich stöhnte überrascht auf, was Katte einen Moment lang Einhalt gebieten ließ. Aber sein Geliebter schien die Aktion definitiv zu genießen, also fuhr er fort, das steife Glied mit Lippen und Zunge zu verwöhnen und versuchte, seine eigene Erregung in Zaum zu halten, wobei Friedrichs Laute nicht unbedingt hilfreich waren.

Nie hätte Friedrich erwartet, dass etwas auf Erden ihm ein derartiges Hochgefühl bescheren könnte, schon gar nicht, wenn es Katte war, der seinen Penis mit seinen Küssen und seiner Zunge stimulierte. Aber er verlor sich gerne in dieser Lust, gab sich Katte hin und vergaß für einige Minuten alles um ihn herum. Für den Moment gab es nur ihn und Katte, und ihre Liebe. „Oh, Katte, ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich so sehr!“, stöhnte er, als er kam, selbst wenn die Worte deutlich weniger genau ausgesprochen waren, als Friedrich es gerne gehabt hätte.

Aber Katte verstand ihn auch so. Er hätte ihn auch ohne Worte verstanden. Jetzt, da Friedrich erschöpft und schwer atmend vor ihm lag, konnte er sich um seine eigenen Bedürfnisse kümmern. Als Friedrich sah, was Katte tat, richtete er sich auf und küsste ihn, während er nach Kattes Händen griff und sie festhielt. „Lass“, flüsterte er, noch immer etwas atemlos. „Lass mich das machen.“

Katte war überrascht von Friedrichs Angebot, doch der schien entschlossen zu sein, ihm den erwiesenen Dienst zurückzuzahlen. Friedrich konnte zwar nur versuchen, das, was Katte gerade bei ihm gemacht hatte, so gut wie möglich nachzuahmen, aber wenn man Schlüsse aus Kattes Zustand zog, stellte er sich nicht gerade schlecht an. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Katte schließlich kam, Friedrichs Namen auf den Lippen.

Wieder komplett bekleidet und eng umschlungen lagen sie am Ufer des Sees unter der Weide, die Herbstdämmerung senkte sich langsam über den Wald, es wurde Abend. Das Leuchten der Bäume erlosch. Friedrich begann zu zittern, als die Nachtkälte heraufzog, aber er wollte nicht gehen. Wer konnte schon wissen, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er Katte wiedersehen würde? Der Winter versprach, kalt zu werden, bereits jetzt fror es in manchen Nächten.

„Ach, Katte“, seufzte er, „ich vermisse dich jetzt schon so schrecklich. Dabei bist du noch gar nicht weg.“

Katte hauchte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Mein Sanssouci. Denk an mich. Wir werden uns schon einmal wiedersehen. Spätestens im Frühjahr, ja?“

Friedrich vergrub sein Gesicht in Kattes Halsbeuge. „Das wird der längste Winter meines Lebens.“

Weitere Herzschläge vergingen. Sie wussten beide, dass sie sich auf den Weg machen mussten, aber noch konnten sie sich nicht voneinander trennen. „Bitte, Katte“, flüsterte Friedrich, „egal, was passiert, ich halte keinen ganzen Winter ohne dich aus. Am Freitag vor dem ersten Advent fährt mein Vater wieder nach Berlin. Nur für ein paar Tage. Aber wir könnten… Bitte, Katte, versprich mir, dass wir uns an diesem Samstag auf der Lichtung treffen.“

Katte küsste Friedrich erneut. „Am Samstag vor dem ersten Advent. Auf der Lichtung. Versprochen, Sanssouci.“ Dann stand er schließlich auf und half Friedrich hoch. „So leid es mir tut, wir müssen wirklich… dir ist kalt, und es wird dunkel.“ Er hob seinen Mantel vom Boden auf und wickelte Friedrich darin ein, damit der sich nicht noch erkältete.

Sie liefen gemeinsam durch den Wald zurück, doch kurz vor dem Dickicht am Waldrand trennten sich ihre Wege. Friedrich hatte von hier nicht weit bis zum Schloss und es wäre zu auffällig, wenn sie beide hier das Gehölz verließen. Außerdem konnte Katte so ein gutes Stück zur Kaserne abkürzen, indem er statt der Straße einem kleinen Pfad durch den Wald folgte.

Der Abschied fiel ihnen schwer. Beide wussten, dass sie sich womöglich für acht Wochen nicht mehr wiedersehen würden. Betreten sah Friedrich zu Boden. „Ich möchte nicht gehen“, murmelte er.

Katte zog Friedrich an seine Brust, schloss ihn fest in die Arme. „Ich auch nicht. Aber wir müssen.“

Sie tauschten einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dann noch einen, und eine Viertelstunde später standen sie noch immer eng umschlungen im Wald und küssten sich. Schließlich holte Friedrich tief Luft. „Ach, Katte. Wenn ich nur nicht…“ Er beendete den Satz nicht, aber Katte war klar, was Friedrich meinte.

„Ja. Ich weiß. Ich wünschte auch, wir hätten nicht… diese Verpflichtungen. Wenn wir frei wären, Friedrich…“ Verträumt lächelte er ihn an.

„Wir würden einfach gehen und nie mehr zurückkehren.“, flüsterte Friedrich. „Weg aus Preußen. Nach Frankreich.“

Katte nickte.

Aber schließlich rissen sie sich doch schweren Herzens voneinander los. Katte lief den Waldweg entlang bis hinter die Kaserne, Friedrich überquerte die Wiese und kletterte durch ein eigens dafür angelehntes Fenster im Erdgeschoss ins Schloss. Dann lief er in sein Zimmer. Es war schon dunkel, und Friedrich ging gleich ins Bett. Wenn er von Katte träumte, kam ihm die Zeit weniger lang vor. Und es würde sicher noch lange dauern, bis er ihn wiedersähe!

 

* * *

 

 

In der Tat schlug das Wetter Mitte der Woche um, es wurde regnerisch und noch kälter, aber noch nicht kalt genug für Schnee. Katte und Friedrich schafften es nicht mehr, sich im Wald zu treffen, da es zu nass und zu kalt war.

Als würde Friedrich Wilhelm ahnen, dass sein Sohn unter der Trennung litt, und ihn zusätzlich strafen wollen, bürdete er Friedrich weitere Exerziereinheiten auf, jeden Samstagnachmittag zwei Stunden. Statt sich mit Katte zu treffen, musste Friedrich also im kalten Regen durch den Schlamm marschieren und hinterher seine Uniform waschen.

Zwei Wochen ertrug er diese Behandlung. Dann weigerte er sich, sein Zimmer zu verlassen. Friedrich Wilhelm fasste diesen Protest natürlich überhaupt nicht gut auf. Friedrich bekam Peitschenhiebe, wurde von nun an jeden Samstag zum Exerzieren geprügelt, und wie nicht anders zu erwarten setzte ihm dieser erzwungene Gehorsam körperlich zu.

Waren seine militärischen Leistungen zuvor an wenigen guten Tagen im unteren Mittelfeld zu verorten gewesen, so konnte er jetzt froh sein, wenn er einmal nicht der schlechteste des ganzen Regiments war.

Aber Friedrich war in der Zwischenzeit zu einem neuen Entschluss gelangt. Ob er sich anstrengte oder nicht, seine Leistungen blieben gleich erbärmlich. Geschlagen wurde er so oder so. Da musste er sich nicht einmal mehr darum bemühen, mit den anderen mitzuhalten, er schaffte es sowieso nicht.

Dass Friedrich Wilhelm mittlerweile fast nur noch zu Stock oder Degen griff, wenn er Friedrich züchtigte, hinterließ Spuren. Kaum hatten die Striemen und Wunden aufgehört zu bluten, kamen neue hinzu, und die alten verheilten nicht richtig. Friedrich musste auf dem Bauch schlafen, da sein Rücken sich von den Schlägen gar nicht mehr erholte. Diese Bauchlage ließ ihn natürlich nicht gerade frei atmen. Friedrich schlief nur noch bei offenem Fenster, da das aus unerklärlichen Gründen seine nächtlichen Albträume und Erstickungsanfälle reduzierte. Auch, wenn er sich dafür schon längst sämtliche zusätzliche Decken, die er im spartanisch ausgestatteten Schloss Wusterhausen hatte finden können, zusammengesucht hatte, fror er in manchen Nächten. Aber er fand so eher Ruhe als in einem beheizten Raum bei geschlossenem Fenster.

Als es noch eine Woche war bis zu seinem verabredeten Treffen mit Katte, war er schon wieder an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem sich Friedrich ernsthaft fragte, wie lange er diese ewige Schinderei wohl noch würde ertragen können.

Friedrich Wilhelm hingegen fragte sich, was er noch tun könnte, um seinem störrischen Sohn endlich einmal Disziplin einzuprügeln. Im Frühjahr würde er Friedrich zur Artillerie schicken. In Mathematik und Mechanik war er Klassenbester gewesen, vielleicht würde er an den großen Geschützen etwas mehr Begabung zeigen als mit dem Gewehr. Ansonsten blieb ihm nur noch die Kavallerie, aber wenn er sah, welch erbärmliche Figur Friedrich auf einem Pferd machte… nein. Ein derart minderbegabter Reiter war ihm noch nicht untergekommen.

Vielleicht sollte er zusehen, dass er ihn endlich unter die Haube bekam. Aber das hätte wieder Konflikte mit seiner Frau geweckt. Sophie wollte Friedrich nach England verheiraten, da sie meinte, eine Anbandelung mit dem Britischen Königshaus konnte einem Herrscher, der in Europa respektiert werden wollte, nicht schaden. Er aber war dafür, dass Friedrich eine Habsburgerin heiraten sollte. England war schließlich weit weg, aber Habsburg könnte in seinem immer stärker werdenden Preußen durchaus eine Bedrohung sehen. Aber ob es jetzt England oder Habsburg war, es war auf jeden Fall Zeit, mit Friedrich endlich einmal über seine Hochzeit zu sprechen, immerhin war der Kronprinz fast 17.

Und trotzdem fiel er vom Pferd, konnte nicht schießen und hatte keine Disziplin. Er war als Zehnjähriger ein fähigerer Soldat gewesen als sein ältester Sohn! Friedrich Wilhelm war enttäuscht von Friedrich, maßlos enttäuscht! Von einem Kronprinz konnte man doch wohl mehr erwarten! Aber bei Friedrich schienen Hopfen und Malz verloren. Und wenn man ihm mit guten Worten nicht beikommen konnte, dann musste es eben der Degen sein. Etwas anderes hatte dieser aufsässige, nichtsnutzige Hundesohn nicht verdient. Was gäbe er darum, dass Friedrich nicht sein Ältester wäre!

Noch während Friedrich Wilhelm das dachte, klopfte es an der Tür seines Arbeitszimmers, ein Bote trat ein und verbeugte sich ehrerbietig. „Euer Majestät“, begann er, als der König ihm erlaubt hatte, zu sprechen, „Ich bringe Nachricht von Eurem Generalleutnant Hans Heinrich von Katte aus Berlin.“ Mit einer weiteren Verbeugung überreichte er dem König den versiegelten Brief, dann entfernte er sich auf Friedrich Wilhelms Geheiß.

Der König öffnete den Brief und überflog die Zeilen rasch. Es betraf ihre Zusammenkunft mit dem Generalstab am nächsten Wochenende. Da es in Königsberg wohl einige unerfreuliche Zwischenfälle mit einer Gruppe Aufständischer gegeben hatte, konnten drei der Generäle erst am Montag in Berlin sein. Die Beratungen würden sich also wohl um zwei bis drei Tage nach hinten verschieben.

Friedrich Wilhelm seufzte. Dann würde er eben erst am Sonntag nach Berlin abreisen, sollte ihm nur recht sein. Er konnte dieses stinkende, schmutzige Kaff, das sich eine Hauptstadt schimpfte, sowieso nicht leiden. Was ihn viel eher betraf waren die Aufständischen. Aus von Kattes Brief war zu erkennen, dass es sich hierbei nur um diese Aufklärer handeln konnte. Zornig starrte der König die Wand an. Er hatte seine guten Gründe gehabt, die Schriften dieses Voltaires verbieten zu lassen! Wenn Friedrich erst davon hörte, würde er wohl einsehen, wie gefährlich es war, sich einer derartigen Lektüre hinzugeben!


	18. XVII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nur wer die Sehnsucht kennt,  
> Weiß, was ich leide!  
> \- J.W. v. Goethe, _Wilhelm Meister_

Am Sonntag eröffnete Friedrich Wilhelm seinen Kindern, dass er auf Grund dringender Neuigkeiten erst am Montag nach Berlin abreisen würde. Außerdem betonte er einmal mehr die Gefahr, die von den aufklärerischen französischen Schriften ausging, und was er mit dem anstellen würde, den er persönlich mit solchen Schriften erwischte, wobei er seinen Sohn scharf ansah. Friedrich war in diesem Moment allerdings nur erleichtert, dass er sich mit Katte im Wald und nicht im Schloss verabredet hatte. So konnten sie sich dennoch treffen, und mussten nicht das Risiko eingehen, persönlich oder über Dritte Kontakt zueinander aufzunehmen.

Am Mittwoch war Friedrich nahe daran, zu verzweifeln. Es dauerte noch so lange, bis er Katte wiedersähe! Er fühlte sich schlapp und niedergeschlagen und wusste nicht, was er ohne seinen Geliebten tun sollte. Auch schien das ständige Schlafen bei offenem Fenster seiner Gesundheit nicht gerade zuträglich zu sein, da sich ein leichter Husten bemerkbar machte. Trotzdem bemühte er sich, es seinem Vater so recht wie nur möglich zu machen, um am Samstag nicht seinen geballten, gnadenlosen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen, wenn er das Exerzieren schwänzen würde, um sich mit Katte zu treffen.

Dennoch konnte Friedrich nicht verhindern, dass sein Husten im Lauf der Woche immer schlimmer wurde. Am Samstagmorgen fühlte er sich ziemlich krank. Ihm war ein wenig schwindelig, aber er dachte an Katte und stand trotzdem auf. Noch vor Mittag ging er in den Wald, um ja nicht zum Exerzieren zu müssen. Und dann saß er im Wald, und wartete auf Katte.

Es regnete und ein eisiger Wind wehte. Zudem wurde es immer kälter, und gegen zwölf Uhr begann es zu schneien. Dennoch harrte Friedrich aus. Er saß hustend und zitternd auf dem kalten, nassen Waldboden, die Schneeflocken wirbelten um ihn herum und schmolzen zunächst noch, sobald sie auf dem Boden aufkamen. Irgendwann blieben sie liegen. Und Katte ließ auf sich warten.

Bis um ein Uhr mittags war Katte in der Kaserne beschäftigt. Dann beeilte er sich, in den Wald zu kommen, wurde aber von seinem General aufgehalten, der ihn zu Schreibarbeiten heranzog, da er die sorgfältige Schrift des Fähnrichs so schätzte. Unter anderen Umständen war es eine Arbeit, die Katte gern und willig erledigte, aber heute wollte er nur zu Friedrich.

„Hans, es ist heute ein Kreuz mit Ihnen.“ Der General sah Katte an. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen? Ihnen liegt doch etwas auf dem Herzen.“

Katte unterdrückte ein seufzen. Er hatte ein ziemlich enges Vertrauensverhältnis zu seinem General, der, als Katte noch ein Junge war, in Wust auf den Gütern seines Vaters Soldat gewesen war. Er war es gewesen, der Kattes Begabung fürs Reiten entdeckt und gefördert hatte. Aber dass er mit seinem Liebhaber verabredet war, konnte Katte ihm nicht sagen.

„Es ist nichts. Sie können fortfahren, zu diktieren.“

Aber der General schüttelte den Kopf. „Lassen Sie’s mal für heute gut sein. Morgen ist schließlich auch noch ein Tag.“ Als Katte zögerte, setzte er nachdrücklich hinzu: „Na los, gehen Sie schon zu Ihrer Liebschaft. Ich will dem jungen Glück da nicht im Wege stehen.“ Vielsagend zwinkerte er Katte zu.

Der errötete, ließ sich aber nicht noch einmal bitten und machte sich, so schnell er konnte, auf den Weg in den Wald. Eine dünne, weiße Schneeschicht lag bereits auf den Dächern, dem Kasernenhof und den Wiesen, und es schneite noch immer. Hoffentlich hatte Friedrich bei diesem Wetter nicht zu lange auf ihn gewartet!

Friedrich war mittlerweile bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Stundenlang war er schon auf der Lichtung gesessen, bis er die Kälte nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Dann war er unermüdlich hin- und hergelaufen, um sich warmzuhalten, aber jetzt zitterte er trotzdem am ganzen Körper. Wenn Katte nicht bald kommen würde, müsste er am Schluss noch zurück ins Schloss, ohne ihn gesehen zu haben!

Aber kurz bevor Friedrich sich schließlich gezwungen sah, aufgrund der beißenden Kälte doch zurück nach Hause zu gehen, hörte er Schritte im Wald. Katte kam den Pfad entlanggerannt, keuchend und verschwitzt. Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf Friedrichs Gesicht aus, und in ungeduldiger Freude lief er ihm entgegen.

Als Katte Friedrich auf sich zustürmen sah, breitete er lachend die Arme aus, um ihn darin einzufangen. Wenn er seinen Geliebten so sah, glaubte er noch immer, einen Engel zu sehen, der ihm davonfliegen würde, wenn er nicht aufpasste. Dann, als er ihn in seine Umarmung zog, bemerkte er, dass der Engel klatschnass war und am ganzen Körper zitterte. Sanft küsste er Friedrichs blaue Lippen, dann sah er ihn ernst an. „Wie lange bist du schon hier draußen?“

Friedrich ließ sich in Kattes Arme sinken. Er fühlte sich warm, sicher, geborgen. Er musste husten, bevor er antworten konnte: „Sei-seit… vielleicht e-elf Uhr?“ Zögerlich sah er zu Katte hoch. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wie spät es bereits war.

Aber Katte klärte ihn schnell auf „Vier Stunden? Fast vier Stunden? Sanssouci! Du holst dir den Tod! Am liebsten würde ich dich sofort nach Hause schicken, damit du dir etwas Trockenes anziehen und dich ins Bett legen kannst!“ Friedrich zuckte die Achseln. „W-wenn ich jetzt gehe, seh-sehen wir uns den g-ganzen Winter über nicht. Du kannst n-nicht mitk-kommen. Mein Vater i-ist da.“, entgegnete er schlotternd.

Katte stutzte. „Dein Vater? Ich dachte, der wäre in Berlin?“ Friedrich schlug die Augen nieder. „D-dachte ich auch. Er fährt e-erst überm-morgen.“ Katte sah ihn betrübt an. Wenn das Treffen hier draußen Ende November schon fast unmöglich war, wie würde es dann erst aussehen, wenn es noch kälter wurde und ein halber Meter Schnee lag? Glaubte man den Bauern, würde es ein harter, sehr kalter Winter werden. Und wenn er sich das Wetter so ansah, glaubte Katte auch daran.

Als er die Neuigkeiten bezüglich des Königs hörte, dachte Katte angestrengt nach. Er würde Friedrich wohl nie dazu bewegen können, jetzt schon nach Hause zu gehen, selbst wenn es tausend Mal vernünftiger gewesen wäre. Also brauchte er einen Einfall. So nass wie er war konnte Friedrich auf jeden Fall nicht bleiben, er hustete auch so schon. Und aufwärmen musste er sich auch, sonst würde er noch wirklich schlimm krank werden!

Ein eisiger Wind kam auf, der aus dem Osten bitterkalte Luft und Massen an Schnee mit sich bringen würde. Zitternd drängte Friedrich sich an Katte, der ihn schützend in eine noch engere Umarmung zog. Ein weiterer Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn. Wenn Friedrich nur die nasse Uniform los wäre!, durchfuhr es Katte. Wieder hauchte er seinem Partner einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die eiskalten Lippen. Dann fuhr er ihm mit der Hand durch die nassen Locken.

„Weißt du, Sanssouci, es wäre wohl am vernünftigsten, wenn du dich ausziehst.“

Friedrich grinste ihn an, doch seine Zähne klapperten so heftig, dass seine Antwort nur schwer zu verstehen war. „S-sag doch g-gleich, wenn du m-mich nackt seh-sehen w-willst!“

Katte zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das sollte jetzt nicht in diese Richtung gehen. Zieh dich aus, sonst wirst du noch krank.“

Friedrich hustete erneut. „D-das… bin ich eh schon.“

„Ein Grund mehr, dich auszuziehen. In den nassen Sachen wirst du auch nicht so schnell wieder gesund. Jetzt mach schon!“

Als der schließlich splitterfasernackt vor ihm stand, hielt Katte Friedrich seinen eigenen, trockenen und körperwarmen Mantel hin und wickelte ihn und sich selbst in den dicken Stoff, wobei er ihn erneut in seine Umarmung zog. „Mein Sanssouci. Ich liebe dich.“

Erneut küssten sie sich, dann schmiegte sich Friedrich wärmesuchend an Kattes Brust und schloss müde die Augen. Am liebsten hätte er sich ja tatsächlich ins Bett gelegt und geschlafen, so erschöpft war er, aber er konnte nicht auf dieses Treffen mit Katte verzichten!

Katte spürte, wie das Zittern langsam nachließ und Friedrich in seinen Armen wieder warm wurde. Ungewöhnlich schnell wieder warm wurde. Hoffentlich bekam er kein Fieber! Vorsichtig küsste er sein noch immer nasses Haar, auf dem Schneeflocken schmolzen. Friedrich war so leichtsinnig! Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Geliebten, das ließ sich nicht verheimlichen. Dass er jetzt derjenige war, der frierend und ohne Mantel dastand, ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Aber Friedrich war in diesem Moment einfach nur glücklich, bei Katte sein zu dürfen. Als er Kattes Lippen auf seinem Haar spürte, hob er ihm den Kopf entgegen und stahl ihm einen Kuss. Doch dieser wurde für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell unterbrochen, als ein neuer Hustenanfall Friedrichs Brust erschütterte.

Besorgt betrachtete Katte den jungen Mann. „Das hört sich aber wirklich nicht gut an.“, meinte er. „Meinst du nicht, du solltest vielleicht wirklich nach Hause gehen? Leg dich ins Bett, ruh dich aus, und wir werden es schon schaffen, uns wieder einmal zu treffen. Im Frühjahr, Friedrich, im Frühjahr.“

Verzweifelt drängte sich Friedrich an Kattes Brust. „Verlass mich nicht! Oh mein Katte, bitte, verlass mich nicht!“

In einem hilflosen Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen, strich Katte ihm über die feuchten Locken. „Ich verlasse dich doch nicht, mein Sanssouci. Glaub mir, im Herzen werde ich immer bei dir sein. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Spätestens am Palmsonntag, das verspreche ich dir, werde ich wieder hier sein und auf dich warten.“ Sanft strich er Friedrich über den Rücken. „Aber ich will nicht, dass du noch kränker wirst. Du musst auf dich aufpassen, Friedrich.“

Trotzig zog Friedrich die Nase hoch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich bis zum nächsten Palmsonntag auf dich warten kann.“, murmelte er niedergeschlagen. Und dennoch griff er nach seiner auf dem Boden liegenden, völlig durchweichten Hose und begann, sich anzuziehen. Schließlich, als er wieder in seinen eigenen, nassen Kleidern frierend vor Katte stand und diesem seinen eigenen, trockenen Mantel hinhielt, tat er Katte unendlich leid. Er hatte ja selbst nicht gewollt, dass sie sich so schnell bereits wieder trennen mussten, aber wenn es Friedrich nicht gut ging…

So schwer es Friedrich fiel, das zuzugeben, aber er war in der Tat sehr müde und nicht gerade böse darum, so schnell wie möglich ins Bett zu kommen. Aber das ging leider damit einher, dass Katte nicht länger bei ihm sein konnte! Aber Katte war unerbittlich. „Ich bringe dich nach Hause. Zumindest bis zum Waldrand, ja? Und wenn sich im Lauf der Woche etwas ergeben sollte, solange dein Vater in Berlin ist…“

Er brach ab. Ja, was wenn? Sie konnten sich keine Nachrichten zukommen lassen, ohne dass die Gefahr bestand, dass man ihre Beziehung zueinander entdeckte. Und ein Kronprinz in der Kaserne war ebenso unauffällig wie ein Fähnrich der Gens d’armes im Schloss. Er hatte niemanden, dem er so vertrauen konnte, dass er ihn mit einer Nachricht zu Friedrich geschickt hätte. Und Briefe… nein. Man konnte nie wissen, in wessen Hände ein Brief fiel. Es war zu riskant, und der schmerzerfüllte Blick in Friedrichs Augen sagte Katte, dass sein Geliebter das auch wusste.

Nur, dass Friedrich etwas zuversichtlicher war. „Wenn sich etwas ergibt… dann finden wir schon einen Weg.“ Zuversichtlich legte er eine Hand auf Kattes Schulter und lehnte sich an ihn. Garantiert würde sich da eine Lösung finden lassen.

Viel zu schnell waren sie am Waldrand angelangt. Friedrich drängte seine Lippen Katte entgegen, sie tauschen einen leidenschaftlichen Abschiedskuss aus. Als Friedrich jedoch nach mehr verlangte, bedeutete ihm Katte, dass er endlich in trockene Kleidung oder am besten gleich ins Bett gehörte. Und so enttäuscht sie beide auch waren, dass ihr Treffen nur so kurz ausgefallen war, am Ende verabschiedeten sie sich schließlich doch.

Katte legte den Weg zurück zur Kaserne mit schmerzendem Herzen zurück. Dieser einsame, fast schon verletzte Blick in Friedrichs Augen… Was gäbe er nicht darum, wenn er seinem Geliebten jeden dieser furchtbaren Abschiede ersparen könnte! Das Schicksal hatte sie beide zusammengeführt, doch manchmal konnte Katte nicht anders als ebendieses Schicksal dafür zu verfluchen, dass sie sich nicht anders hatten kennen lernen können. Warum musste ausgerechnet diese Seele, die seiner eigenen so verbunden war, der Kronprinz in Preußen sein? Warum nur waren sie beide so eng an ihre Pflichten gebunden? Und warum nur stellte sich die preußische Gesellschaft gegen ihre Liebe, die doch so rein und kostbar war? Warum war es verwerflich, wenn sich zwei verwandte Seelen gefunden hatten? Nur, weil sie beide Männer waren?

Auf alle diese Fragen hatte Katte keine Antwort, und er wusste auch, dass er wohl nie eine Antwort auf nur eine dieser Fragen finden würde. Es gab wohl keine. Und so schlief er an diesem Abend ein, betrübt und einsam, und seine Gedanken kreisten um Friedrich wie ein Planet um seine Sonne.


	19. XVIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterben – Schlafen – Nichts weiter!  
> \- W. Shakespeare, _Hamlet_

Es war gut, dass Friedrich so früh zurückkehrte. So schaffte er es, sich eine trockene Uniform anzuziehen und sich ein wenig aufzuwärmen, bevor er nur eine Stunde später auch schon zum Essen musste. Und er wäre beinahe bei Tisch eingeschlafen, so müde war er. So früh wie möglich verabschiedete er sich, schleppte sich wieder in sein Zimmer und fiel halb tot ins Bett.

Der Gottesdienst am nächsten Morgen war eine Qual. Obwohl er die ganze Nacht erschöpft durchgeschlafen hatte, fühlte Friedrich sich zerschlagen und hatte Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten. Und dass sein Vater ihn nach der Kirche zum Exerzieren schickte (und heute doppelt so lang wie sonst, da er gestern die zwei Stunden geschwänzt hatte) wurde für Friedrich zum Albtraum.

Kaum dass er es auf den Platz geschafft hatte, kam Generalmajor von Grumbkow auch schon – mit einem Pferd. Friedrich ließ die Schultern noch ein wenig tiefer hängen. Auch noch reiten! Er biss die Zähne zusammen, holte tief Luft (was einen ungewohnten Schmerz hinter dem Brustbein hervorrief) und musste husten. Bis sich seine Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte, war Grumbkow schon lange bei ihm angelangt. Argwöhnisch betrachtete er den Kronprinzen. Sogar er sah, dass der Junge krank war und ins Bett gehörte. Und er war beileibe kein Arzt.

„Also, mein Prinz, wenn ich Euch bitten dürfte, aufzusteigen…“ Friedrich hob den Fuß in den Steigbügel. Verdammt, warum war der so hoch oben? Wieso war es so anstrengend, auch nur einen Fuß in den Steigbügel zu bekommen? Dann brauchte er drei Versuche, um aufs Pferd zu kommen. Beim vierten Mal half ihm Grumbkow, sodass er schließlich endlich doch im Sattel saß – nur, um auf der anderen Seite gleich wieder herunterzufallen.

Erschöpft blieb Friedrich im schlammigen Schnee liegen. Die Kühle tat ihm gut, er fühlte sich jetzt besser, wo er hier liegen konnte. Wenn er nur nicht aufstehen müsste! Nur ganz kurz, für einen Moment, wollte er hier liegenbleiben…

Das besorgte Gesicht Grumbkows tauchte über ihm auf, er murmelte etwas wie „Nur ganz kurz… stehe gleich wieder auf…“ Aber schon merkte er, wie ihm die Augen zufielen. Ein neuer Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn. Wieder waren da diese Schmerzen in der Brust. Warum konnte er nicht einfach hier liegenbleiben und schlafen…

Friedrich verlor offenbar gerade das Bewusstsein. Grumbkow fluchte leise. Wie zur Hölle würde er das seinem König erklären, wenn der gerade jetzt zu ihm nach draußen käme und seinen Sohn bewusstlos auf dem Boden fände? Es war aber auch leichtsinnig, den Prinzen in diesem Zustand nach draußen zu schicken! Der Junge sah eindeutig krank aus. Warum nur ließ ihn der König nicht im Bett, wo er hingehörte? Der König mochte kein gutes Haar an seinem Sohn lassen, und so gerne Grumbkow Friedrich auch mochte, er musste zugeben, dass er kein Soldat war und wohl nie einer werden würde. Aber musste man ihn deshalb so behandeln?

Vorsichtig hob er Friedrich vom kalten, nassen Boden auf. Hier konnte er ihn ja schlecht liegen lassen. Es wäre wohl am klügsten, ihn auch gleich ins Bett zu bringen. Und danach würde er Friedrich Wilhelm informieren. Selbst wenn er der König war, das konnte er seinem Sohn doch nicht zumuten!

Als Friedrich wieder zu sich kam, trug Grumbkow ihn gerade die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. „W-was?“, stammelte er verwirrt, als er die Umgebung erkannte. Wie kam er hier her? Warum war er nicht beim Exerzieren? Er musste zurück, auf den Platz! Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er schaffte es nicht, sich aus dem Griff der zwei kräftigen Arme zu winden, die ihn festhielten. Erst, als man ihn auf sein Bett legte, erkannte er, dass es Grumbkow persönlich gewesen war, der ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Friedrich entspannte sich ein wenig.

Er musste wieder husten. Die Schmerzen in seiner Brust waren schon schlimm, wenn er tief ein- und ausatmete, aber wenn er hustete wurden sie zur Qual. Friedrich presste seine Hände gegen das Brustbein, um sich am allzu tiefen Einatmen zu hindern, aber wenn ihn der Husten erst einmal gepackt hatte, war es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit für ihn, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

Besorgt betrachtete Grumbkow den Kronprinzen, der vor ihm auf dem Bett lag und sich die Lunge aus dem Leib hustete. Als Friedrich schließlich wieder halbwegs normal atmen konnte, lag er erschöpft da. Sein Gesicht war fast so weiß wie das Laken auf dem er lag. Das war ungewöhnlich nach einem solchen Hustenanfall; Grumbkow war beunruhigt. Aber er bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sanft strich er Friedrich über die Stirn, die sich heiß anfühlte. Grumbkow schluckte. Husten und Fieber, das war keine gute Kombination. „Mein Prinz, ich gehe und informiere Euren Vater.“

Grumbkow stand auf. Er überlegte kurz, wo er Friedrich Wilhelm jetzt wohl am ehesten antreffen würde, dann begab er sich schnurstracks zum Arbeitszimmer des Königs. Er klopfte an, und als sein König ihm befahl, einzutreten, öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür. Ihm war bewusst, dass er direkt zum Punkt kommen musste. Immerhin sollte er eigentlich gerade mit dem Kronprinzen beim Exerzieren sein. Er räusperte sich. „Mein König. Euer Majestät.“

Friedrich Wilhelm sah von seiner Arbeit auf. Sein Kriegsminister? Was wollte der hier? „Grumbkow! Ich wähnte Ihn mit meinem Herrn Sohn beim Exerzieren. Ist der Nichtsnutz etwa schon wieder nicht aufgetaucht? Oder ist etwas anderes nicht in Ordnung?“

Grumbkow schluckte. „Nein, Euer Majestät, Friedrich ist ordnungsgemäß angetreten. Sein Gesundheitszustand schien mir allerdings bedenklich, weshalb ich mir erlaubte, dem Kronprinzen frei zu geben und ihn nach Hause zu bringen.“

Wütend starrte Friedrich Wilhelm seinen Minister an. „Er hat WAS? Grumbkow, dieser Hund soll sich einmal zusammenreißen und sich wie ein Mann benehmen! Das Exerzieren ist umgehend fortzuführen!“

„Majestät, ich fürchte, das ist nicht möglich.“ Grumbkow versuchte, möglichst ruhig und vernünftig mit dem König zu sprechen, aber dem war wohl kaum mit Vernunft beizukommen. Und so ließ er ihn eine Weile weiter schimpfen und fluchen, bis er schließlich meinte: „Euer Majestät, wenn Ihr mir gestattet… folgt mir doch, und überzeugt Euch selbst vom Zustand des Prinzen.“

Das tat Friedrich Wilhelm. Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn er diesen faulen Hund nicht eigenhändig wieder zurück auf den Platz prügeln könnte!

Als er aber schließlich vor Friedrichs Bett stand, wurde er still. Sein ältester Sohn lag bewusstlos und blass unter der Bettdecke und zitterte wie Espenlaub. Sein Atem ging angestrengt und unregelmäßig. Dass der Junge wohl kaum in der Lage war, wieder nach draußen zum Exerzieren zu gehen, sah sogar Friedrich Wilhelm ein.

Der König holte tief Luft, bevor er schließlich eine Entscheidung traf. „Gut. Der Kronprinz scheint in der Tat krank zu sein. Da ich mich morgen früh ohnehin so bald wie möglich in die Hauptstadt begeben werde, und Er, Grumbkow, bei dieser Zusammenkunft ja ebenfalls unabdinglich ist, wird mein Sohn vorerst von seinen Übungen entbunden, bis er wieder gesund ist. Längstens aber, bis ich am Donnerstag wieder zurück bin.“

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Er ließ einen erstaunten Generalmajor von Grumbkow zurück, der ob des geringen Einfühlungsvermögens nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Er fand schon seit geraumer Zeit, dass der König zu viel von seinem Sohn verlangte. Aber jetzt konnte sich Friedrich erst einmal ein paar Tage lang ausruhen, was er bitter nötig hatte.

Eine Zeitlang blieb Grumbkow noch am Bett des Kronprinzen sitzen, aber da Friedrich offenbar nach einer Weile eingeschlafen war, ging der Generalmajor schließlich wieder zurück in die Kaserne, wo er noch einige Dinge bis morgen zu erledigen hatte.

 

* * *

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen stand Wilhelmine um fünf Uhr auf, um ihren Vater zu verabschieden, der sich schon sehr früh auf den Weg nach Berlin machte. Kaum dass die Kutsche außer Sicht war, lief sie allerdings die Treppe hinauf in Friedrichs Zimmer. Sie sorgte sich um ihren Bruder, den sie seit Sonntagmorgen nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Als er nicht gekommen war, um ihren Vater zu verabschieden, Friedrich Wilhelm das allerdings mit keiner Silbe erwähnt und es anscheinend auch nicht anstößig gefunden hatte, war Wilhelmine schon sehr verwundert gewesen. Also sah sie lieber einmal nach, ob mit Friedrich alles in Ordnung war.

Was nicht der Fall war. Ihr Bruder schlief unruhig und rang nach Luft, er schien kaum atmen zu können. Besorgt setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante, strich ihm die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn. Täuschte sie sich, oder war Friedrichs Haut wirklich unnatürlich heiß? Hatte er Fieber? Wilhelmine seufzte. Am Schluss war Friedrich tatsächlich krank – ernsthaft krank – und sie war hier mit ihrem Bruder für die nächste Woche mehr oder weniger auf sich alleine gestellt. Der Großteil des Hofstaates weilte ohnehin das ganze Jahr über in Berlin, und der kleine Rest, der normalerweise in Wusterhausen war, reiste gerade mit ihrem Vater in die Hauptstadt. Und ein Minimum an Gesellschaft und Beistand wäre ihr dann doch ganz lieb.

Dann begann Friedrich, zu husten. In den ersten fünf Minuten war Wilhelmine sich sicher, dass ihr Bruder ersticken würde, so wie er nach Luft rang. Seine Lippen wurden blau, sein Gesicht war leichenblass. In einer Art Schockzustand saß Wilhelmine neben ihm, hielt seine Hand und war unfähig, irgendetwas zu tun. Dann aber kam Friedrich langsam wieder zu Atem, und wenn sich seine Gesichtsfarbe auch nicht wirklich normalisierte, sah er doch deutlich weniger beunruhigend aus.

Wilhelmine atmete tief durch. Nein, so konnte das nicht weitergehen. Sie musste jemanden holen, am besten einen Arzt. Und… wie hatte Friedrichs Freund noch gleich geheißen? Katte! Und er war Soldat in Wusterhausen, bei den Gens d’armes, soweit sie informiert war. Gut, dass Friedrich von Zeit zu Zeit doch etwas gesprächig geworden war, wenn es um seinen Schwarm ging. Auf jeden Fall wäre Katte ihr eine willkommene Gesellschaft. Und Friedrich wäre wohl auch glücklich, wenn er aufwachte und Katte an seinem Bett finden würde.

Entschlossen stand sie auf und lief hinunter in die Küche, wo die einzigen Bediensteten, die sich noch im Schloss aufhielten, anzutreffen waren. „Der Kronprinz ist krank!“, rief sie, noch ehe irgendjemand ihr eine Achtungsbekundung zuteilwerden lassen konnte. „Schickt nach einem Arzt, schnell!“

Dann lief sie weiter zu den Stallungen. Zuerst hatte sie vorgehabt, selbst zu reiten, aber diesen Plan verwarf sie rasch wieder. Sie trug nur ihr Kleid, und es war schneidend kalt. Also beauftragte sie den nächsten Stalljungen, der ihr über den Weg lief, sich ohne Umschweife auf den Weg zur Kaserne der Gens d’armes zu machen, dort nach einem Fähnrich namens Hans Hermann von Katte zu fragen und diesen dann umgehend nach Wusterhausen zu schicken.

Als sie demnach alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan hatte, lief sie wieder in Friedrichs Zimmer und setzte sich neben ihren Bruder aufs Bett. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch warten.

Auf den Arzt musste sie zum Glück nicht sehr lange warten, er kam schon zwanzig Minuten später und begann rasch, Friedrich zu untersuchen. Die gute Nachricht war, dass er sehr schnell eine Diagnose stellen konnte. Die schlechte, dass Friedrich aufgrund eines hohen Fiebers bewusstlos war, welches von einer schweren Lungenentzündung herrührte. Der Arzt gab Wilhelmine Anweisungen zur Behandlung des Patienten und schärfte ihr ein, dass man ihn auf keinen Fall alleine lassen sollte, dann verabschiedete er sich unter dem Versprechen, am nächsten Tag wiederzukommen.

Und nun blieb Wilhelmine nichts anderes mehr übrig als auf Katte zu hoffen. Sie war zuversichtlich, dass man ihn schon beurlauben würde, wenn die Tochter von König Friedrich Wilhelm nach ihm schickte, aber trotzdem ließ er auf sich warten. Bei jedem neuen Hustenanfall Friedrichs wurde sie unruhiger. Zwar hatte Wilhelmine auf Anraten des Arztes zusätzliche Kissen geholt und sie Friedrich in den Rücken gestopft, sodass ihr Bruder jetzt halb aufrecht im Bett saß (das sollte ihm helfen, besser zu atmen), aber dennoch war sein Zustand besorgniserregend. Sobald Katte da wäre, würde sie hinunter in die Küche gehen, um sich um die Medizin für Friedrich zu kümmern, doch sie fürchtete sich, den Bewusstlosen alleine zu lassen.

Schließlich kam Katte. Er war völlig außer Atem und hatte in seiner Hast noch nicht einmal einen Mantel angezogen. Der dicht fallende Schnee, der für die Jahreszeit und für Preußen untypisch war, hatte seine Uniform durchnässt, aber er ließ sich ohne Zögern neben Wilhelmine aufs Bett fallen. Die warf sich ihm an den Hals, so erleichtert war sie, nicht mehr alleine mit Friedrich zu sein.

Sanft strich er Friedrich über die verschwitzten dunklen Locken. Der Junge hatte hohes Fieber, soviel spürte Katte, und war trotzdem ungewöhnlich blass. Vorsichtig nahm er Friedrichs schweißnasse Hand in seine und streichelte ihm über den Handrücken. Friedrich reagierte nicht.

„Wie geht es ihm?“, flüsterte Katte, als er wieder bei Atem war.

Wilhelmine versuchte, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken, aber so ganz gelang ihr das nicht. „Es… er… er hat eine Lungenentzündung. Der Arzt weiß nicht, ob er noch etwas für ihn tun kann, aber er hat gesagt, wir dürfen ihn noch nicht aufgeben.“ Sie blinzelte die Tränen weg, die ihr in die Augen stiegen.

Katte nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie. „Wilhelmine. Ich bitte dich, du darfst jetzt nicht verzweifeln. Es gibt immer noch Hoffnung.“ Aber er selbst hatte Mühe, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, als er das hörte. Eine Lungenentzündung war garantiert keine Angelegenheit, die man auf die leichte Schulter nehmen durfte, im Gegenteil.

Einen Moment lang saß Wilhelmine noch bei Katte, dann stand sie auf. „Ich gehe in die Küche. Der Arzt hat gesagt, Brustwickel würden ihm guttun, und Salbei, und Ingwer. Ich schaue mal, was ich auftreiben kann.“

Dann war Katte mit Friedrich allein. Und mit seiner Angst. Diesmal war er es, der Angst haben musste, und er hatte Angst um Friedrich. Was, wenn der Kronprinz nicht überleben würde? Um Preußen machte sich Katte da zwar wenig Sorgen, schließlich hatte Friedrich Wilhelm noch andere Söhne. Aber ein Leben ohne Friedrich… das war nichts, was er sich gerne vorstellte.

Er zwang sich, seine Gedanken auf erfreulichere Dinge zu lenken. Der Sommerabend am Waldsee. Friedrichs erster Kuss. Die schönen Nachmittage, die sie gemeinsam im Wald verbracht hatten. Die Gedichte fielen ihm wieder ein, die Friedrich über ihn geschrieben hatte. Sie waren so wunderschön gewesen. Katte musste schlucken. Auch er hatte Gedichte über Friedrich geschrieben, etliche. Und er hatte sie ihm nie gezeigt. Zuerst, weil er sie ihm nicht hatte zeigen können, da sie die Natur seines Verlangens nach Friedrich allzu offen dargestellt hatten. Und dann… hatte sich nie die passende Gelegenheit ergeben. Und jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass sie sich vielleicht nie wieder ergeben würde.

Als Wilhelmine wiederkam, beladen mit Bergen von Tüchern, Massen an getrocknetem Salbei und einigen Wurzeln Ingwer und eine Küchenhilfe ihr folgte mit zwei großen Eimern heißen Wassers kümmerten sich Katte und Wilhelmine zunächst einmal um Friedrich. Sie zogen ihm das nassgeschwitzte Hemd aus und umwickelten seine Brust mit heißen Tüchern, auf die sie eine Paste aus Ingwer und Salbei gestrichen hatten. Alle zwei Stunden erneuerten sie diese Wickel, ohne dass sich Friedrichs Zustand verändert hätte. Noch immer hustete er sich den Hals blutig, auch das Fieber sank nicht.

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als Katte erschöpft und entmutigt den Kopf sinken ließ und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. „Oh, Wilhelmine, ich bin schuld. Wenn er stirbt, bin ich schuld daran!“ Eine einzelne Träne rann ihm über die Wange. Katte schluchzte. „Ich hätte ihn am Samstag sofort nach Hause schicken müssen. Ich hätte gar nicht erst so spät kommen dürfen, dann hätte er nicht so lange auf mich warten müssen, bei diesem Wetter!“

Wilhelmine legte ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter. Auch sie machte sich Vorwürfe, Friedrichs Krankheit nicht eher bemerkt zu haben. Hätte man ihn am Donnerstag oder Freitag für zwei Tage ins Bett gesteckt, wäre er jetzt sicher wieder wohlauf. „Du bist nicht schuld. Niemand von uns ist schuld, noch nicht einmal unser Vater. So etwas passiert, da kann man nichts machen.“ Insgeheim gab sie die Schuld zwar tatsächlich Friedrich Wilhelm, zumindest zu einem gewissen Grad, aber vor Katte würde sie das sicherlich nicht erwähnen.

Draußen wurde es dunkel. Sie waren beide müde, aber ihnen war klar, dass sie Friedrich in dieser Nacht nicht allein lassen konnten. Katte erbot sich sofort, die Nachtwache zu übernehmen. Wilhelmine protestierte zunächst, aber sie war dann doch ein stückweit erleichtert, als sie ins Bett konnte. Selbst, wenn sie Katte das Versprechen abnahm, sie sofort zu wecken, sollte sich eine Veränderung von Friedrichs Zustand ergeben.

Und so saß Katte allein im Dunkeln, hielt Friedrichs fieberglühende Hand fest in seiner und lauschte auf seine unregelmäßigen Atemzüge. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, während draußen vor dem Fenster die langen, einsamen Stunden der Nacht vorüberzogen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an alle, die diese fic gelesen und vor allem auch kommentiert haben :* Ohne euch würde es nur halb so viel Spaß machen, das alles zu schreiben :D  
> und ich hoffe, ihr habt auch noch Interesse an dem 2. Teil, der bald kommt... ;)  
> wir können sie ja nicht so hängen lassen xD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Friedrich, mein Friedrich, der Himmel ist golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424174) by [helenhallward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenhallward/pseuds/helenhallward)




End file.
